Les Héritiers de Syr'Agar: L'Héritage
by Juste Cllia
Summary: Un orphelinat. Cinquante ans de différence; mais le chemin d'Etaine sera-t-il le même le celui de Tom Jedusor? Et qui est cette jeune sorcière aussi douée que torturée; fourchelang au père pourtant moldu? Et quel est son lien avec le plus grand seigneur sombre de l'époque? Je précise que ce n'est pas une histoire fille-de-Voldemort. Elle prend place durant la Chambre des Secrets
1. L'orphelinat

Installée sur le montant de la fenêtre du dortoir, une jambe pendant dans le vide et l'autre ramenée contre elle, Etaine regardait le soleil se lever dans une immobilité que perturbait seulement sa jambe gauche, animée d'un mouvement de balancier. Cela et sa main qui caressait d'un geste inconscient la tête d'une petite vipère lovée sur la pierre près du carreau. Un spectacle en soi inhabituel qui n'avait pourtant rien d'anormal pour Etaine et Saernel. Ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps et cette collaboration leur était à tous les deux des plus utiles.

Etaine avait onze ans mais sa taille l'aurait plutôt rapprochée de ses aînées que des filles de son âge. Son silence et sa distance, en revanche, l'en éloignait d'autant. Aussi mince que grande, le teint si pâle qu'on aurait dit de la porcelaine, vêtue de hardes peu ajustées à sa morphologie, on aurait cru voir une mendiante malade. Ou plutôt une orpheline mal en point, ce qui était plus proche de la vérité. Ses cheveux bruns lisses tombaient de part et d'autre de son visage, s'arrêtant un peu en dessous de sa mâchoire, cachant avantageusement une ecchymose bleuâtre sur sa joue sans gâcher son champ de vision, détail qu'elle avait depuis longtemps assimilé comme crucial. A force de se mêler aux bagarres de l'orphelinat, elle avait acquis un certain nombre de réflexes bien utiles. Etre constamment sur ses gardes tout observer, tout entendre, ne rien laisser échapper. Ne pas se mêler de ce qui ne vous concernait pas, à moins que vous ne puissiez en tirer un avantage au moins équivalent au risque, commandement auquel elle désobéissait assez souvent. Commencer par mettre hors combat l'adversaire le plus dangereux avant de venir au contact, simple bon sens. Toujours choisir le terrain ne jamais se laisser entraîner dans une embuscade. Masquer ses traces le mieux possible. Et surtout, ne jamais se faire prendre. Etaine avait appris depuis longtemps que faire confiance à quelqu'un pour garder un secret était une erreur à ne pas faire. Ici, si quelqu'un pouvait vous faire du mal, il le ferait.

Saint Raphaël et Damien n'était pas réputé pour la douceur de vivre qui y régnait. Mais plutôt pour les cas de maladies qui emportaient ses pensionnaires. Les symptômes de la méningite et de la varicelle y étaient d'ailleurs assez étranges, se manifestant le plus souvent par hématomes, fractures et tendances suicidaire pour n'en citer que quelques-uns. Toutefois, personne dans l'administration n'avait jamais jugé utile de se pencher sur la situation, du moins aussi longtemps que pouvait remonter Etaine. Et elle vivait à l'orphelinat depuis plus de trois ans.

Contrairement à la majorité des pensionnaires, elle n'était pas née ici mais y avait été relégué par sa belle-mère après la mort de son père, peu avant son huitième anniversaire. Cela ne l'avait pas aidé à lui attirer la sympathie des occupants, bien au contraire. Cette chance qu'elle avait eu d'avoir une vie avant, ils la lui faisaient payer chaque fois que cela était possible. Etaine avait failli entrer dans les statistiques des cas de méningite. Rien dans son enfance ne l'avait préparé à Saint Raphaël et Damien. Et, comme les autres, elle avait vite vu la solution. Le toit. L'orphelinat était construit tout en hauteur autour d'une cour minuscule où poussait un unique arbre, un grand érable qu'il avait été impossible d'enlever puisque ses racines poussaient sous les bâtiments. Ses branches les plus hautes n'atteignaient même pas le toit plat au-dessus des dortoirs. Il y avait trois niveaux entre ce toit et le sol, ce qui laissait espérer de ne pas s'en sortir. Mais Etaine était là depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'on n'était pas assuré du résultat. Elle avait vu cinq personnes sauter dans les trois ans qu'elle avait été ici, dont autant devant ses yeux. Deux n'étaient pas mortes sur le coup.

S'endurcir ou mourir, telle était la règle. Sans Saernel, peut-être aurait-elle échouée. Elle avait rencontré la vipère peu après son entrée à l'orphelinat. Le serpent était jeune à l'époque, trop pour la dureté de la vie. Tout comme elle. Cela faisait partie de leurs nombreux points communs. Aujourd'hui, ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient plus des enfants.

Quelque part dans Londres, une cloche sonna six heures. Quelques instants à peine après, un bruit leur vrilla les tympans, annonçant la fin de la nuit pour les pensionnaires de Saint Raphaël et Damien. Relevant la tête, le serpent huma une fois l'air avant de s'enrouler autour du bras d'Etaine pour se hisser jusqu'à ses épaules, masqué aux yeux de tous par ses cheveux. L'orpheline se laissa glisser du montant de la fenêtre au sol pendant que le dortoir des filles bruissait. Pourtant, contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu attendre d'un groupe de fille d'entre six et quinze ans, le silence était de mise. Pas une personne ne parlait, tout le monde occupé à faire son lit du mieux qu'il était possible, craignant la réprimande. Une fois cela fait, elles s'alignèrent devant les sommiers, comme des soldats attendant la revue. Quelques secondes plus tard à peine, une vieille femme au visage osseux fit son entrée, claquant la porte contre le mur. Pas une des filles n'eut un mouvement de surprise, sauf la dernière arrivée, Mary si elle se souvenait bien. Le regard acéré de la nonne vêtue de noire fit le tour de la pièce avant de se rétrécir en tombant sur le lit de la malheureuse où un pli à peine visible à cette distance faisait tâche.

-Dites-moi, miss Edgecrawl, pourquoi votre lit n'est-il pas fait ?

-Je…, tenta de se défendre Mary avec la maladresse des nouveaux venus.

Aucun ancien n'aurait fait cette erreur. On pouvait protester tant que l'on voulait, cela ne servait qu'à s'attirer davantage d'ennuis, cela, Etaine l'avait compris assez rapidement.

-Silence ! la coupa la religieuse qui avait réussi à donner une sainte horreur de la religion à Etaine.

L'orpheline baissa la tête, des larmes dans les yeux pendant que la nonne annonçait la sentence :

-Vous serez privé de repas ce matin et vous irez dans le bureau de la directrice sitôt le petit-déjeuner fini. Est-ce compris ?

-Oui, madame, s'inclina Mary, pensant sans doute s'en sortir à bon compte.

Après tout, ce n'était qu'un repas de perdu. Mais la bigleuse, comme on la surnommait en privé à cause de ses yeux chassieux, serait autrement plus dure qu'une perte de repas. Fort probablement ajouterait-elle une autre sentence. Tout ça pour un pli sur le lit. C'était complétement disproportionné.

Mais avec le temps, cette disproportion devenait une habitude et l'on ne s'en étonnait plus. Etaine s'en était aperçue quand elle avait rencontré Kane, alors qu'elle avait neuf ans. Comme elle, Kane Raydesol était un orphelin même si lui avait encore un oncle quand elle l'avait rencontré. Autrement dit, une chance de sortir d'ici. Ce qu'il ne fallait surtout pas dire faute de s'attirer l'ire de tous les pensionnaires. Bien évidemment, comme tous les nouveaux venus, il l'ignorait.

Etaine n'avait pas prêté attention à Kane au début jusqu'à un soir d'automne, peu après son arrivé. Du haut de ses huit ans, l'enfant dansait sous les feuilles, un sourire aux lèvres, heureux de ce plaisir simple. Cela avait représenté un immense choc pour l'orpheline dont les seuls sourires étaient sarcastiques et ironiques, dépourvus de toute innocence, de toute sincérité. Comment pouvait-on sourire de quelque chose d'aussi… elle n'était même plus capable de trouver les mots pour le définir.

C'était ce jour-là qu'elle s'était aperçu que si elle avait résisté aux coups, aux brimades et autres, elle y avait perdu beaucoup. Sa joie de vivre, l'innocence de l'enfance, le plaisir des choses simples… Tout ce qui ne lui avait pas été utile, tout ce qu'elle n'avait pu entretenir, elle l'avait sacrifié. Cela lui avait arraché des larmes, autant de tristesse que de colère.

Et Kane, dans sa candeur, s'était approché d'elle et avait demandé : « Tu pleures ? Je peux t'aider ? ». Une offre simple dans un monde où le mot gentillesse n'existait pas. C'était à ce moment-là qu'Etaine avait décidé, elle, de l'aider.

Les pensionnaires se mirent en marche, toutes en même temps, la ramenant de sa rêverie. Rêver était dangereux, ici. Et les rêves ne servaient à rien. Ils ne se réalisaient jamais. Combien de fois avait-elle rêvée que les histoires de son père prenaient vie et qu'une lettre à l'encre émeraude arriverait pour son onzième anniversaire, portée par une chouette, comme celle de sa mère ? Des centaines de fois au moins. Et son anniversaire était passé depuis presque la moitié d'une année sans qu'arrive de lettre.

Avec l'aisance que lui avaient apportée des années d'habitude, l'orpheline emboita le pas de ses camarades, s'insérant entre la pauvre Mary et Sélène. Mary était trop nouvelle pour penser à lui faire du mal et Sélène ne demandait rien tant qu'à se faire oublier. Il y en avait d'autres, par contre, qu'elle tenait à éviter, comme Skye, qui était une véritable peste qui ne perdait jamais une occasion de faire un coup en douce quand elle pouvait ne pas se faire repérer. Ou des dizaines d'autres. Personne n'était votre ami, jamais. Tout le monde faisait passer sa propre personne avant les autres. C'était normal. La vie était comme ça, avait-elle longtemps pensé avant que Kane ne lui montre qu'il y avait autre chose qu'une prison. Ce n'était pas en prison qu'il avait appris à rire et à sourire avec tant d'innocence.

La file descendit l'escalier alambiqué des combles avec seulement le bruit des marches qui grinçait sous leurs chaussures usées jusqu'à la trame. Pourquoi acheter des chaussures neuves ? Cela apprenait aux orphelins la modestie et permettait de faire des économies sur le budget.

L'entrée dans le réfectoire se fit dans le même silence. De l'escalier opposé arrivaient les garçons. Tous se placèrent dans les deux grandes tables et croisèrent les mains pour prier. Etaine prit un autre chemin, la menant à la petite table des « éléments indésirables » ainsi qu'on aurait pu les appeler. Elle avait squatté cette table si souvent qu'elle s'était dit un jour que ce n'était plus la peine qu'elle la quitte. C'était une manière comme une autre de ne pas rentrer dans le moule. Mary fut menée à un mur devant lequel elle devrait rester debout jusqu'à la fin du repas, regardant les autres manger sans pouvoir se joindre à eux alors que son ventre se tordrait à ce spectacle. Elle devrait supporter les regards des autres qui pour la plupart ne la connaissaient même pas mais qui se diraient juste « tiens, l'idiote s'est fait prendre » avant de lui lancer un regard mauvais et de retourner à leur repas. Etaine avait été à sa place suffisamment de fois pour savoir la honte qu'elle éprouverait. Si Mary vivait assez longtemps, peut-être la colère remplacerait-elle la honte. Mais ce n'était pas assuré.

L'orpheline joignit les deux mains devant elle et pencha la tête en avant, veillant toutefois à surveiller toute la cantine par-dessus ses longs doigts liées. Dernier de la file des garçons, un grand au crâne rasé vint se placer devant elle, l'ignorant totalement. Tom, avec ses piercings absents – on les lui avait retiré à son entrée à l'orphelinat mais les trous restaient témoins qu'il les avait porté – et ses tatouages avait l'air d'une racaille et à ce titre, il écopait aussi régulièrement de punitions. Et puis, les tatouages ce n'était pas modeste, c'était une preuve d'arrogance. Mais sa grande stature et son âge – quatorze ans, parmi les plus grands du réfectoire – en faisait une victime peu privilégiée de Skye, Félicie et la bande d'Herbert qui étaient les principaux fauteurs de troubles. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir une peur atavique des serpents qui avait bien servi Etaine quand elle l'avait découvert. De fait, l'orpheline planait souvent à proximité de Tom pour profiter de son aura. Le garçon la laissait faire en échange que Saernel n'apparaisse pas trop près. Il n'y avait pas eu de marché oral, elle s'était contentée de s'incruster et il avait arrêté de lui lancer des regards noirs systématiques. De toute manière, ceux d'Etaine étaient bien plus redoutables que les siens. Kane lui avait dit un jour qu'elle aurait pu faire geler l'enfer avec un seul de ses regards. L'orpheline avait répondu que c'était le but recherché puisqu'ils étaient en Enfer.

Tom s'installa nonchalamment sur sa chaise avec un air de dangerosité calculé. Ses manches retroussées jusqu'aux coudes laissaient voir trois tatouages répartis sur ses deux avant-bras, tous plus sinistres les uns que les autres. C'était sa manière à lui de faire de la résistance. Les rumeurs couraient sur eux deux et Etaine en avait entendu sa part de Skye. Peut-être lui aussi, mais il n'en avait jamais parlé. Tom ne parlait jamais. Etaine n'avait jamais entendu un mot de lui. Elle-même ne parlait presque jamais, sauf à Saernel et les deux avaient rarement besoin de mots. L'atmosphère que se traînait l'orphelinat n'encourageait pas au bavardage.

-Vos mains Davidson, siffla un surveillant en donnant un coup de livre sur la tête de Tom .

Le garçon tangua légèrement sous le coup et mit docilement ses mains en coupe. Ce rituel avait lieu tous les matins et jamais Tom ne cherchait à s'épargner le coup en croisant les mains dès le début. Une fois que les surveillants eurent parcourus toute la salle, ils allèrent se placer derrière l'estrade où monta la vieille nonne.

-Remercions le seigneur pour ses bienfaits, commença-t-elle, faisait déconnecter Etaine.

Depuis plus de trois ans, elle connaissait la rengaine. Elle agitait les lèvres sans émettre le moindre son au moment où les autres disaient « amen » puis prenait ses couverts et commençait à manger quand la nonne descendait de l'estrade. En silence. On mangeait toujours en silence, les bavardages n'étaient pas tolérés. Les surveillants parcouraient l'allée, veillant à ce que la règle soit respectée. Devant elle, Tom se tendit brusquement avant de retomber dans son apathie. Lui aussi avait appris à la dure. Etaine se pencha sur le côté pour esquiver le deuxième projectile. Les bagarres de nourriture non plus n'étaient pas encouragées du fait du gaspillage mais leur table était idéalement placée et il se trouvait toujours quelqu'un pour en profiter pour jeter des choses quand les surveillants ne faisaient pas attention. Généralement c'était Herbert et ses deux sbires, Caine et Soren. La nourriture atterrit avec un « splotch » sur le mur qui indiquait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un aliment solide qu'elle aurait pu récupérer et conserver par précaution. On ne savait jamais quand on serait privé de repas et l'excédent était toujours bienvenu.

Une deuxième sonnerie retentit, faisant se lever les pensionnaires. Les plus grands arriveraient d'ici quelques minutes et il fallait qu'ils cèdent la place. Les plus jeunes de leur groupe partirent vers la salle deux tandis que les plus vieux dont ils faisaient partie bifurquaient vers la salle trois. Cette fois, Etaine s'arrangea pour être la première derrière le surveillant, ce en quoi l'avantageait sa table plus proche de la sortie que les deux grandes. Tom suivi comme une ombre derrière elle. Cela faisait quatre mois qu'il était là, soit rien par rapport à elle. C'était elle qui connaissait les rouages de l'endroit et le garçon l'avait compris. Ce qui semblait de la sauce brune maculait l'uniforme gris sale qu'ils portaient tous.

Le surveillant s'engouffra dans la classe, aussitôt suivi par Etaine qui gagna en quelques enjambées longues et fluides le dernier rang. C'était sans conteste la meilleure place on pouvait s'y faire oublier et l'on voyait toute la salle. C'était aussi la plus difficile à avoir. Tom s'installa à côté d'elle et se figea dès que l'enseignant se fut détourné d'eux après avoir fait son entrée dans les rangs disparates. Ses yeux vitreux et la parole de Saernel témoignaient qu'il s'était endormi.

Etaine, elle, resta soigneusement éveillée. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de façons de sortir de Saint Raphaël et Damien autrement que les pieds devant. La première était de se faire adopter et il fallait jouer serré pour ne pas avoir à retrouver ses camarades de dortoirs le soir si ça c'était bien passé. Non, il fallait partir tout de suite. Mais, à onze ans, l'orpheline savait qu'elle n'avait plus guère de chance d'y parvenir. De toute manière, son caractère imprévisible et son regard gris d'orage vous annonçant votre mort prochaine démoralisaient les parents en devenir.

La deuxième par contre était à sa portée. Etaine était brillante, extrêmement, à en faire pâlir les élèves modèles des établissements du dehors. Mais ici les notes ne voulaient rien dire. Dehors, en revanche, elles lui ouvriraient des portes. Les études étaient sa seule manière de s'en sortir. Dans cette classe, la plupart s'orienteraient vers un apprentissage à partir de leurs quinze ans. Elle, en revanche, pouvait espérer décrocher une bourse et aller au lycée puis à l'université. S'évader de cette prison.

Aussi suivait-elle consciencieusement le cours pourtant abrutissant au possible en prenant des notes quand le professeur interrompit son discours monocorde qui avait déjà endormi presque tous les autres. Surement la raison pour laquelle il avait été engagé. Le regard d'Etaine se fit acéré en se posant sur la porte. Saernel sortit légèrement le museau pour voir ce qu'il en était.

-Pardon de déranger votre cours, monsieur Edwards, s'excusa le surveillant en entrant dans la classe, mais Knightley est réclamée par la directrice.

Elle ? Mais pourquoi ? Qu'avait-elle fait ? Puis Etaine se reprit. Peu importe ce qu'elle avait fait ou n'avait pas fait, elle serait toujours coupable aux yeux de l'administration.

- _Calme-toi_ , siffla Saernel. _On va se débrouiller. On l'a toujours fait._

-Bien sûr, accepta le professeur avant d'élever la voix, réveillant la majorité des élèves – et encore, pas tous – : Knightley ?

-Monsieur ? demanda Etaine d'un ton monocorde en se levant de sa chaise pour se tenir debout à côté de son bureau dans une position militaire.

-Suivez-le.

-Bien monsieur, répondit l'orpheline entre ses dents serrées, sachant qu'on lui reprocherait son manque de réponse si elle ne le disait pas.

Etre sommé d'aller dans le bureau de la directrice n'était jamais une bonne nouvelle. Généralement, c'était parce que divers membres de l'administration s'étaient plaint de vous assez pour que cela remonte jusqu'à ses oreilles. Et, contrairement aux surveillants ou aux professeurs, elle pouvait décider de vous envoyer au cachot. Aller au bureau de la directrice plusieurs fois de suite signifiait également aux autres pensionnaires que vous étiez sur la touche et les surveillants avaient alors tendance à oublier de surveiller le coin de la cour dans lequel vous étiez. Presque un arrêt de mort dans certains cas. Herbert et sa bande en avaient tué un comme ça.

Le surveillant toqua la porte du bureau que tout le monde, grands comme petits, redoutaient. Etaine y était déjà venue assez souvent pour savoir qu'il était presque aussi austère que la cellule où la nonne lui avait déjà fait recopier tout le nouveau testament en guise de punition. Le seul fait qu'elle n'ait pas encore essayé de l'étrangler prouvait qu'elle n'avait pas relu son travail sinon elle aurait remarqué que les mots Enfer et Paradis y étaient systématiquement inversés. Et que Satan avait le beau rôle.

-Entrez, leur parvint de derrière le battant la voix de la bigleuse.

Le surveillant ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la pièce, Etaine à sa suite. Ses yeux balayèrent rapidement la salle grise et dépouillée éclairée d'une unique fenêtre pour venir se poser sur ce qui était inhabituel. Assis devant le bureau directorial, dans une chaise à dos raide, se tenait un homme comme elle n'en avait jamais vu de sa vie. Deux rideaux de cheveux noirs gras encadraient un visage au teint cireux, avec un nez proéminent dû à une cassure. Une paire d'yeux noirs sans aucune chaleur brillaient avec un soupçon de colère en direction de la directrice. Ce simple détail le rendit aussitôt sympathique à Etaine. Mais ce qui était anormal, c'était ses vêtements. Noirs, il ne s'agissait pas d'un pantalon et d'un t-shirt ou d'une chemise comme en portaient la plupart des hommes mais de longues robes fermées sur le devant par une rangée de boutons serrés. Accroché sur le dos de sa chaise, une étoffe de tissu noir frôlait le sol. Ce n'était certainement une tenue qu'il était habituel de voir.

Mais le plus étrange était que ni le surveillant ni la bigleuse ne s'en formalisaient outre mesure ou même ne semblait le remarquer. Sur son épaule, Saernel devait avoir fait le même constat puisqu'il s'agita, humant l'air à plusieurs reprises. Etaine inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté avant de se souvenir qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit et de rectifier sa position.

- _Il semble irrité_ , nota le serpent. _Mais c'est étrange, eux ne remarquent rien. Leurs attitudes, leurs odeurs sont tout à fait normales._

-Merci Richards, vous pouvez retourner surveiller le réfectoire, le congédia la bigleuse.

Etaine ne lui accorda pas un gramme d'attention, toute entière fixée sur l'homme étrange. Celui-ci se tourna vers la porte et il la détailla un instant, faisant surgir la colère chez l'orpheline. Elle savait ce qu'il voyait une gosse dépenaillée, avec un t-shirt trop petit qui laissait voir une bande de son ventre quand elle se redressait et un pantalon trop grand qui flottait autour de ses jambes fuselées et s'arrêtait, pur coup de chance, au bon endroit au niveau de ses chevilles. Le tout uniformément gris et usé jusqu'à la corde. Des chaussures sans lacet qu'elle avait néanmoins renforcées comme elle le pouvait pour qu'elles tiennent plus fermement autour de ses pieds. Des cheveux sales, emmêlés, dont le brun brillant originel n'était plus visible depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait eu l'opportunité de se les laver qui tombaient jusque entre ses omoplates et recouvrait à moitié son visage, ne laissant visibles que sa face. Comme si elle était responsable de quoi que ce soit. Son regard croisa celui de l'homme. Insondable. Pourtant la pointe de colère qu'elle avait cru y déceler laissa place à de la surprise, le temps d'un instant, avant qu'on ne puisse plus rien y lire. Le regard « à geler l'Enfer » comme disait Kane avait peu d'effet sur lui. Il avait une maîtrise remarquable de ses émotions. Sans ses années passées à chercher les signes chez ceux de l'orphelinat sans doute n'aurait-elle rien vu.

- _Son odeur a changé_ , l'informa Saernel, _il semble un peu plus_ – la vipère hésita, darda sa langue, puis reprit – _intéressé._

Intéressant. Même le serpent butait sur lui. Cet homme en noir, qui était-il ? Il la fixa encore un moment puis détourna son regard quand la bigleuse reprit la parole, ses yeux fixant deux endroits différents :

-Ah, Suzanne, asseyez-vous, l'invita-t-elle cordialement en lui désignant une chaise aussi dure que celle de l'homme en noir.

Cette fois encore Etaine dût se retenir de pencher la tête sur le côté comme elle le faisait chaque fois qu'elle était intriguée par quelque chose. La bigleuse n'avait jamais été sympathique avec elle et jamais elle ne l'avait appelé par son prénom. Elle-même avait tout fait pour qu'il soit oublié. Il y avait une autre Suzanne à l'orphelinat. En revanche le nom d'Etaine n'était porté par personne d'autre, où que ce soit dans le monde. Il était unique, et pour elle.

L'orpheline fixa encore un instant l'homme en noir avant de reporter son regard sur la bigleuse puis sur la chaise qui lui était destinée, analysant la situation. Cet homme devait être puissant pour que la directrice de Saint Raphaël et Damien fasse ce cinéma. Puis elle franchit la pièce en quelques enjambées d'une foulée rapide, longue et souple, qui lui permettait de franchir de grandes distances en peu de temps. Tout, dans la souplesse de ses mouvements, indiquait son habitude de se battre et sa connaissance de son environnement. Cela ne sembla pas échapper à l'homme en noir dont l'odeur se modifia sans que Saernel puisse déterminer le sentiment qui l'animait. Etaine se laissa tomber sur la chaise, choisissant son angle de manière à ce qu'elle puisse voir toute la pièce, avant de s'immobiliser et de darder un regard poliment indifférent sur les deux adultes.

-Suzanne, je vous présente le professeur Rogue, déclara la bigleuse, attirant son regard sur elle.

Professeur ? Ce seul mot éveilla sa méfiance. Qu'avait donc encore trouvé la bigleuse ? Que voulait-elle lui faire ? Son regard se reporta sur l'homme en noir, cette fois avec méfiance. Pensait-elle à la mettre à l'asile ? L'asile était pire qu'ici à ce qu'on en disait. Avait-elle découvert l'existence de Saernel ?

- _Calme-toi_ , siffla doucement la vipère, si bas qu'elle seule pouvait l'entendre.

Il pouvait parler, lui aussi était tendu comme une corde d'arc ! La panique transparue un instant sur le visage d'Etaine avant qu'un masque d'indifférence ne tombe sur son visage, masquant toute émotion. Seuls ses yeux trahissaient encore son émoi, bien qu'ils bataillassent ferme pour l'enfouir là où personne ne pourrait le voir. La vierge marie en porcelaine installée dans une alcôve explosa quand son contrôle se fit hésitant. De nombreuses choses inhabituelles avaient eu tendance à se produire autour de l'orpheline, et ce depuis des années. Son père l'appelait magie et disait qu'elle l'héritait de sa mère qui était une sorcière puissante. Toute son enfance il lui avait parlé du monde magique mais les phénomènes inexplicables qui se produisaient autour d'Etaine avaient jamais été la seule preuve de ses paroles.

C'était en grande partie à ses facultés extraordinaires qui avaient aidées l'orpheline à rester en vie. Son entraînement n'avait pas porté que sur le physique mais aussi sur sa magie. C'était grâce à ce double avantage qu'elle parvenait à résister à Soren, Caine et Herbert en confrontation directe avec la seule aide de Saernel contre ces garçons tous plus âgés qu'elle. Sa spécialité, les boules de feu, lui permettaient d'éliminer ses adversaires à distance sans avoir besoin de venir au contact et donc prendre le risque d'être blessée.

Patiemment, au fil des semaines qui étaient devenues des mois puis des années, elle avait aiguisé cette magie pour la rendre la plus précise et dangereuse possible. L'une des conséquences avait été l'augmentation de ces phénomènes inexplicables. L'orpheline devait donc se contraindre à un strict contrôle de ses émotions pour éviter leur multiplication dans les situations les moins propices. Comme maintenant.

Etaine ferma les yeux un instant pendant que la bigleuse se tournait vers ce qui restait de feu sa précieuse porcelaine, indignée. Lorsque la directrice leur fit de nouveau face, juste après avoir constaté les dégâts, le visage de l'orpheline était impassible et ses mains sagement posées sur ses genoux dans une attitude modèle.

- _Il semble de plus en plus intéressé_ , indiqua Saernel. _Il sait._

Cette dernière phrase avait été prononcée de la façon la plus affirmative qui soit. Etaine jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme qui la dévisageait avec attention. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit, lui aussi, un sorcier ?


	2. L'homme en noir

**L'homme en noir**

 **Je suis nouvelle sur , et à la fanfiction en général, même si je squatte ce site depuis pas mal de temps. Aussi la subtilité des messages en début de chapitre m'a-t-elle échappée lors du premier chapitre. Je m'en excuse.**

 **Je souhaitais donner quelques informations sur l'histoire, que je n'ai pas pu faire passer dans le résumé, mal construit du fait de la limitation du nombre de mot. Les Héritiers de Syr'Agar sont le nom d'un arc, dont les aventures d'Etaine sont le premier cycle. Il compte dix tomes, dont six sont déjà écrit. Comme je prévois de poster un chapitre par semaine, donner ou prendre un jour, j'ai de quoi publier deux ans.**

 **Etaine est une idée que j'ai eu en relisant la scène dans la forêt du septième tome, et surtout la drôle de didascalie disant que Voldemort penchait la tête sur le côté, comme s'il comptait à un jeu de cache-cache. Ça a été un déclic. Je voulais créer ce qui aurait pu. Ce qu'aurait pu être Voldemort s'il avait fait des choix différent. J'ai donc créé le personnage d'Etaine, en tentant de le rendre le plus proche possible de Voldemort, jusque dans leurs histoires, avant de voir le résultat se tisser sous mes yeux. Cette histoire, La Saga de Syr'Agar, avec ses quatre arcs et ses neufs cycles en est le résultat. En espérant ne pas vous avoir trop importunés, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

L'espoir fit se lever les yeux d'Etaine vers l'inconnu, le détaillant attentivement à la recherche d'un indice quelconque qui confirmât son hypothèse. Un sorcier ici, ne pouvait que la tirer de cet enfer. Venait-il de Poudlard ? Allait-elle pouvoir enfin quitter cet endroit pour aller à la grande école de sorcellerie dont parlait son père et dont sa mère avait apparemment gardé de si bons souvenirs ?

Elle croisa le regard sombre et froid de l'homme, complétement indéchiffrable. Non… Il ne pouvait sans doute pas venir de Poudlard. Quel professeur normal étudierait ses gestes avec tant d'attention ? Un psychiatre, peut-être ? L'espoir fut aussitôt remplacé par la peur. L'asile… Ces dons n'étaient certes pas normaux et elle ne doutait pas qu'il y eu des gens qui eussent été intéressés par eux. Ce n'était certainement pas bon pour eux. Etaine tenta, en vain, de rendre son visage de nouveau impassible. Ses yeux allèrent vers la porte fermée mais pas verrouillée puis la fenêtre avant de revenir sur l'homme en noir. Celui-ci se trouvait entre elle et la sortie et la fenêtre était au deuxième étage et trop loin de l'arbre pour qu'elle s'y raccroche. Et s'il était véritablement de l'asile sans doute deux surveillants au moins se trouvaient derrière la porte. Sur son épaule, Saernel se contracta, sentant sa panique. Elle aurait aimé fermer les yeux un instant pour se reconcentrer.

-Vous ne dites rien, Suzanne ? demanda la directrice d'une voix sèche.

Faisant confiance au serpent pour surveiller l'inconnu, Etaine ferma les yeux et inspira et expira profondément à quelque reprises en tentant de dissimuler le mouvement de son torse. Si cela se précipitait, elle pourrait toujours jeter des boules de feu. Oui, elle ne se laisserait pas faire sans se battre. Ses yeux se rouvrirent, une nouvelle détermination en eux, et se fixèrent sur l'inconnu. Il n'y avait plus besoin de Saernel, maintenant, pour s'apercevoir de son intérêt.

-Un plaisir de vous rencontrer, professeur, déclara-t-elle d'une voix parfaitement maîtrisée qui était toujours un atout en cas de confrontation. Puis-je m'enquérir de la matière que vous enseignez ou êtes-vous un professeur par le titre plutôt qu'un enseignant ?

Elle n'avait pas cherché à dissimuler l'aversion qu'elle avait pour la dernière possibilité.

-Miss Knightley ! la rappela à l'ordre la directrice.

Etaine ne lui accorda pas un regard. Si l'homme était véritablement de l'asile, alors la bigleuse n'était rien en comparaison. C'était lui le danger. Lui et ses yeux vides dans son visage impassible qui s'était fermé après sa déclaration. L'orpheline soutint son regard, refusant de détourner les yeux malgré sa crainte. Elle n'était pas restée vivante ici sans développer un instinct de survie. Et celui-ci lui disait que l'homme en face d'elle était dangereux, et quelqu'un qu'elle n'aimerait pas provoquer. Ce qu'elle faisait en ce moment même mais honnêtement, qu'avait-elle à craindre qui ne soit pas déjà joué d'avance ? Oui, l'apparence de l'homme n'était pas des plus rassurante, mais c'était davantage les actions qu'il ferait ensuite qui l'inquiétaient. Sans doute, avant, aurait-elle choisit une autre direction en croisant cet homme dans la rue. Mais c'était avant. Avant que son potentiel à la peur ne s'émousse au point que l'apparence seule ne suffisait plus à l'effrayer.

Un mince sourire sembla se dessiner sur les lèvres de l'homme, comme s'il captait ses réflexions. La directrice choisit ce moment-là pour reprendre la parole.

-Ainsi que je vous l'ai déjà indiqué, professeur, déclara la bigleuse, le caractère de miss Knightley n'est pas des plus facile. En plus de son insolence coutumière elle a également une tendance au mensonge, à l'hypocrisie, la malveillance et l'habitude d'entrer en conflit verbalement ou physiquement avec ses camarades. Son dossier scolaire n'est pas non plus des plus brillants car malgré des aptitudes dans un certain nombre de domaines son comportement reste un facteur pour le moins problématique. Elle a déjà causé plusieurs incidents dans le cadre de classes pratiques.

Au fur et à mesure de ce discours, le regard d'Etaine s'était fait plus sombre encore si cela était possible. Ses jointures blanchies accrochaient les rebords de son fauteuil. Pas plusieurs incidents, un incident ! Et si elle avait planté l'aiguille à tricoter de Skye dans sa main c'était parce que celle-ci était la plus vindicative des filles qui suggéraient que Kane était mort par sa faute. Elle avait fait tout ce qui était à l'époque en sa capacité pour le sauver ! Elle l'avait protégé d'eux tous ! Pourtant, les mots de Skye l'avaient plus blessée qu'à l'habitude car, en effet, c'était en quelque sorte sa faute si Kane était mort. Si elle avait été plus rapide, il serait maintenant avec son oncle, dehors, pas entre quatre planches. L'image d'un corps brisé, fracassé dans la neige, une auréole sanglante autour de la tête, flasha devant ses yeux. Alors elle avait attaqué, attaqué pour faire taire tant cette menteuse que la petite voix dans sa tête qui chantait le même refrain. Cela lui avait valu assez cher comme ça sans qu'il ne soit encore le besoin de l'évoquer.

-Vous avez déjà exposé vos réticences, madame la directrice, répliqua l'homme en noir. Elles ne changent rien au fait que miss Knightley dispose d'une inscription depuis sa naissance à notre école.

Etaine le regarda de nouveau, s'apercevant ce qu'elle avait manqué dans le discours de la bigleuse : c'était en effet un enseignant, ce qu'il confirmait par ses paroles. Inscrite depuis sa naissance, avait-il dit. La seule école qu'elle connue qui faisait cela était Poudlard.

-D'ailleurs, au sujet de cette école, professeur Rogue, commença la directrice, lui rendant involontairement service, vous n'avez pas précisé exactement quel cursus s'y déroulait…

-Poudlard est une école élitiste, madame, qui assurera à miss Knightley une bonne place dans la société.

L'homme en noir se tue, c'était manifestement tout ce qu'il dirait.

Etaine avait brusquement tourné la tête vers lui, les yeux écarquillés. Poudlard ! Poudlard ! Elle ne savait trop quel sentiment l'emportait l'exultation, la joie, l'espoir, le soulagement ou une inexplicable envie de rire. Poudlard, le grand château des contes de son père, Poudlard dont il ne savait que ce qu'avait dit sa mère mais qui en avait gardé de si bons souvenirs. Poudlard – nom au combien ridicule – était plein de promesse à ses yeux. Un sourire – un véritable sourire, le premier depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle ne savait plus de quand datait le précédent – déforma ses traits.

-Poudlard ? demanda la bigleuse, surprise elle aussi par le nom.

-En effet.

-Excusez-moi professeur, mais je ne peux vous laisser partir avec miss Knightley sans savoir davantage sur le programme de cette école, se reprit la directrice. Je suis sa responsable légal.

-Mes excuses, madame la directrice, mais cette inscription a été faite par ses parents et ne peut être résilié qu'en cas de l'assurance qu'une éducation égale lui sera donnée. Vous n'êtes de toute évidence pas en état de la fournir et vous n'êtes nullement aux yeux et de notre école et de notre ministère la tutrice de miss Knightley.

La voix du professeur était cette fois coupante, ce qui sonnait assez étrangement. Le timbre de l'homme en noir ne lui était pas habituel. Il avait une voix soyeuse, presque doucereuse, et désarmante. Et voilà qu'il attaquait comme un serpent, sans laisser ni place ni argument qui permis de répliquer. Oui, ce n'était pas quelqu'un qu'elle sous-estimerait à l'avenir. Elle avait l'impression que ce sera là une des dernières erreurs qu'elle ferait, que d'offenser ce sorcier.

-De plus, poursuivit l'homme, ces arrangements ont déjà été pris précédemment.

Il montra d'un geste de main Etaine, toujours un grand sourire sur son visage. Une lueur brillait dans ses yeux. Il était clair que personne ne l'empêcherait de se rendre à Poudlard.

-J'ai toutefois les documents assurant mes propos, continua l'homme en noir en anticipant la récrimination qui allait surement passer les lèvres de la bigleuse.

Pour la deuxième fois, Etaine se demanda s'il lisait ou non dans les pensées. Qu'avait dit son père à ce sujet, déjà ?

Il tendit une feuille parfaitement blanche à la directrice qui s'absorba dans sa lecture, émettant parfois de petits bruits approbateurs.

- _Cette feuille n'est pas blanche ?_ demanda Saernel, un peu perplexe.

Les habitudes des humains lui paraissaient parfois totalement étranges. Mais cette fois, l'orpheline devait avouer partager son avis.

- _On dirait_ , siffla-t-elle en réponse, la tête penchée sur le côté devant ce nouveau mystère.

-Si cela ne vous gêne pas, madame la directrice, je vais faire la connaissance de ma nouvelle élève, déclara le professeur en se levant sans attendre la réponse.

-Vous êtes professeur ? questionna la directrice.

-En effet.

-Emmenez-le dans la salle deux, miss Knightley, elle est vide à cette heure.

Etaine le regarda avec un respect nouveau. S'il faisait partie de ses prochains enseignants il n'était pas question de se moquer de lui. La jeune fille se leva et passa la porte. Lisait-il réellement les pensées ? Son père lui avait parlé de sorciers particulièrement doués qui maîtrisait ce don. Comment l'avait-il appelé déjà ?

-Légilimentie, dit la voix de Rogue. Vous connaissez beaucoup de choses pour quelqu'un qui a été élevé ici.

-Je n'y suis pas née, seulement arrivée à la mort de mon père. Je vous en prie, dit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

-Quand ?

-J'avais sept ans. Pourquoi poser des questions si vous pouvez utiliser la légilimentie ? demanda-t-elle en butant légèrement sur le dernier mot.

-Ce n'est pas une science exacte. Je vous prierais d'utiliser « monsieur » la prochaine fois que vous aurez une interrogation.

-Vous ne serez mon professeur qu'une fois à Poudlard, répondit Etaine en oubliant sa résolution, en attendant vous n'avez aucune autorité sur moi et donc aucun ordre à me donner.

Un sourire fin retroussa légèrement les lèvres de l'homme en noir.

-Vous avez visiblement des problèmes avec l'autorité, miss Knightley. Pourquoi la directrice a-t-elle employé cette dénomination après avoir utilisé votre prénom ?

-Je ne l'aime pas et elle le sait.

-Je présume donc que vous vous en êtes, en conséquence, trouvé un autre ?

- _Il a peur_ , siffla inopinément Saernel, _quelque chose dans cette histoire de nom le met mal à l'aise._

Saernel avait passé tellement de temps avec elle qu'il comprenait parfaitement le langage humain.

-J'utilise Etaine.

-Cela veut-il dire quelque chose de particulier ?

-Seulement le sens que je lui donnerais.

-Vous êtes ambitieuse, miss Knightley, constata-t-il.

-Je dirais davantage déterminée, bien qu'indépendante soit un qualificatif qui me convienne également.

Ses traits se détendirent légèrement. Visiblement, lâcher ces bribes d'informations qu'il aurait de toute manière trouvé seul avait payé.

- _C'est passé_ , confirma la vipère.

Son talent pour décrypter les émotions est impressionnant, songea encore une fois la jeune fille que cela étonnait chaque fois. Quand elle lui avait demandé comment il faisait, il avait parlé de trace olfactive et de contraction des muscles. Il n'avait pas la même vision alors il ne déduisait pas les mêmes choses qu'elle. Accorder leurs avis était le plus souvent le meilleur moyen pour estimer une situation. Jusqu'à présent, personne n'avait réussi à duper les deux à la fois. Quoique cet homme en noir si difficile à lire pourrait représenter un inquiétant défi.

-Qu'est-ce ? questionna le professeur. A qui pensez-vous ?

Etaine se rendit compte de son erreur : le légilimens avait vu l'interrogation qu'elle s'était posée sur Saernel. Et peut-être aussi sur lui.

-A un ami, répondit-elle, sur la défensive.

-Il n'est pas humain pour susciter de telles réflexions.

- _Laisse_ , siffla Saernel alors qu'elle cherchait un mensonge plausible, _s'il est légilimens il aurait de toute manière fini par le découvrir._

Il se laissa glisser le long du bras de la jeune fille jusque sur la table, regardant le sorcier sans la moindre peur.

-Vous êtes Fourchelang ? demanda-t-il en se gardant bien de toucher la vipère.

-J'ignorais que cela s'appelait de cette manière, mais si telle est votre question Saernel et moi discutons sans aucune difficulté.

- _Il a de nouveau peur_ , indiqua le serpent.

-Que dit-il ?

-Que vous avez peur. Cela a-t-il un rapport avec Voldemort ?

Le mage noir était Fourchelang lui avait dit un jour son père avant de refuser de s'étendre sur le sujet.

-Ne prononcez pas ce nom ! hurla-t-il presque en serrant son bras gauche dans sa main droite d'un geste convulsif.

-Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un interdit dessus, mon père l'a toujours prononcé ainsi, rétorqua calmement Etaine comme s'il ne venait pas juste de lui crier dessus, s'interrogeant sur la signification de son geste.

-Le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas utilisé par la majorité de la communauté magique. Je vous déconseille de le mentionner.

-Je tiendrais compte de cette information.

-Quelle est cette histoire de blessés ? questionna-t-il après l'avoir fixé d'un air furieux pendant quelques secondes.

-Je n'aime pas plus que les autres je pense recevoir des coups et je maîtrisais à l'époque ma magie beaucoup moins bien qu'aujourd'hui.

Il valait mieux laisser l'histoire avec Skye de côté.

-Que savez-vous faire ?

-Invoquer du feu, bouger des objets, j'ai une certaine aisance avec l'air et l'eau, changer des choses en d'autres, de quoi me défendre ou faire suffisamment peur pour que je n'ai pas à le faire.

- _Sa peur viens de monter de quelques échelons,_ bailla la vipère, _si tu continu comme ça tu vas le faire mourir de terreur._

 _-Je ne fais pas exprès !_

-Miss Knightley, réclama Rogue. Je dois également ajouter que les Fourchelang sont assez mal vus. Vos parents étaient-ils sorciers ?

-Seulement ma mère.

-C'est d'elle que vous tenez le Fourchelang ?

-Non, c'était mon père.

-Comment se nommaient-ils ?

-Rose McKinnon et Alfred Knightley.

-C'est une certaine Sophia Moon qui vous a inscrite ici, si je me souviens bien.

-Ma belle-mère.

- _On vient,_ indiqua Saernel.

Il déroula ses anneaux, s'étant installé dans une forme qu'Etaine avait appelé « l'escargot », et remonta dans sa chevelure.

-Tout me semble en ordre, M. Rogue, déclara la directrice qui venait d'entrer.

-Parfait, répondit le sorcier. Je ramènerais miss Knightley dans quelques heures une fois ses affaires achetées.

Etaine aperçut l'air déçu de la directrice. Il ne fallait pas être un devin pour comprendre qu'elle pensait se débarrasser d'elle dès maintenant. Etaine aurait été tout aussi contente de ne jamais la revoir. La directrice le salua néanmoins avec une parfaite civilité qu'il lui retourna, si bien qu'on perdit dix minutes en politesse.

-Vous n'auriez pas d'autres… vêtements ? demanda-t-il, laissant clairement entendre ce qu'il pensait de ceux qu'elle avait sur le dos.

-Je ne possède pas même ceux-là, rétorqua Etaine, refusant de détourner le regard des yeux noirs. Ma fortune totale s'élève au mirobolant montant de trois penny.

Volés, ajouta-t-elle mentalement en tentant de masquer cette pensée au légilimens. Rogue la considéra un moment, puis sortit une baguette – l'élément centrale des histoires de son père – en bois noir et l'agita.

-Le sort durera quelques heures, l'informa-t-il, après, ils verront les vêtements tels qu'ils sont en réalité.

Enfin ils sortirent dans la rue. Ce n'était pas l'allée noire qu'on entrevoyait du dortoir des filles mais une rue qu'Etaine, pour n'être pas sortie depuis plusieurs années, trouva remplie de personnes. Elle n'était pas spécialement passante en réalité mais la jeune fille se figea sur le pas de la porte.

- _Calme-toi,_ siffla doucement Saernel, _il n'y a rien à craindre._

 _-Il y a tellement de gens…_

-Miss Knightley ? appela le professeur, s'apercevant qu'elle ne le suivait pas.

 _-Il pourrait y en avoir plus, tout ira bien, je ne te quitte pas._

L'homme en noir réitéra sa question.

 _-Merci._

-Etaine ? demanda-t-il en voyant son visage plus pâle encore que dans la salle de classe.

-Excusez-moi, répondit-elle en battant des cils pour se reconnecter avec la réalité. Je ne suis pas sortie d'ici depuis presque quatre ans.

-Je croyais qu'ils organisaient des expéditions tous les ans, se rappela Rogue en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je n'en ai jamais fait partie pas assez disciplinée.

-Dans ce cas nous allons transplaner si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient.

Etaine secoua la tête et saisit la main qu'il lui tendait après une hésitation. Transplaner, c'était la même chose que se téléporter, non ? La réponse à cette question était clairement non. Ce fut comme si on la forçait à expulser l'air contenu dans ses poumons en la faisant passer dans un tuyau. Lorsque le sorcier le relâcha elle plaqua ses paumes contre sa bouche pour s'empêcher de vomir. Saernel sortit la tête pour recracher ce qui semblait des os de souris sur le sol.

- _Préfère que tu marches._

La jeune fille acquiesça, parfaitement d'accord. Elle releva la tête quand elle sentit que son estomac cessait de se contracter.

-C'est ça transplaner ? Je suis d'accord avec Saernel, je préfère marcher.

-C'est légèrement inconfortable au début mais on s'y habitue, reconnut Rogue.

Les deux autres le regardèrent d'un même œil noir. Le sorcier esquissa un sourire et montra ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Etaine oublia aussitôt son mal de cœur : elle n'avait jamais vu un spectacle qui ressembla à celui-ci. Les descriptions de son père qui les tenaient de sa mère lui revinrent à l'esprit tandis qu'elle contemplait le chemin de traverse. Etaine caressa les écailles de Saernel qui tendait le cou pour tout voir.

-C'est le chemin de traverse ?

-En effet. Votre père vous a visiblement dit beaucoup de choses pour un moldu.

-Il tenait ses informations de ma mère. C'était le meilleur père dont on puisse rêver, ajouta-t-elle sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Le professeur Rogue, comme il lui avait dit de l'appeler, émit un bruit qui n'engageait à rien puis ouvrit la voie.


	3. Le monde magique

Etaine détourna la tête pour regarder la foule beaucoup plus dense qu'à la sortie de l'orphelinat. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle avait appris à chérir son souvenir sans le pleurer. Après quelques encouragements de Saernel qui désirait observer les magasins, elle se résolue à avancer dans l'allée. L'orpheline n'avait jamais vu un endroit tel que celui-ci. On trouvait au Chemin de Traverse des fournitures qu'on n'aurait même pas rêvé de vendre ailleurs. Le magasin à sa droite était un magasin de vêtements qui titrait _Scrimgeour et Caroll_ et affichait une devanture avec trois mannequins vêtus de robes riches et qui semblaient avoir plus que quelques siècles de retard sur la mode actuelle _._ Un obscur brocanteur était placé juste à côté. Sa façade était si petite qu'il y avait juste la place d'y mettre une porte et un fronton indiquant l'antiquaire dessus. Suivait un magasin de plumes, toutes alignées en un ordre de bataille parfait, prête à se ruer sur les parchemins pour relever trois plumes vert criard qui écrivaient toutes seules sur des parchemins. Venait ensuite un haut immeuble qui ne présentait aucune pancarte mais une série de numéros. On pouvait donc en déduire qu'il s'agissait d'un bâtiment d'habitation. Le regard d'Etaine suivit la courbe du toit. Un ciel agrémenté de quelques nuages, épargné des buildings de la City pourtant proche, était au-dessus de leur tête.

De l'autre côté, on voyait un magasin de fournitures scolaires de seconde main. A côté, sous le même nom, un autre pour les vêtements. Venait ensuite un magasin de chaudrons puis un grand bâtiment qui titrait _Ménagerie magique._ Puis un magasin de _Quidditch_ qui exposait un balai effilé, le « nouveau nimbus 2001 ». Et cela continuait, jusqu'à ce que l'on ne distingue plus les enseignes. A l'autre bout, un vaste édifice en marbre blanc faisait l'angle et se dressait majestueusement parmi la foule grouillante, plus haut que tous les autres bâtiments du Chemin de Traverse.

Mais plus que les magasins bariolés, c'était les gens qu'Etaine observait. Elle avait depuis des années appris à se méfier d'eux, et c'était sans doute pour cela qu'elle délaissa les étalages pourtant des plus intéressants pour se concentrer sur ceux qui l'entouraient. Le danger immédiat, d'une certaine manière. Des gens de tous âges discutaient devant les échoppes bariolées, vêtus de robes allant du turquoise au vert forêt en passant par l'incontournable noir, le jaune citron et le rouge sang. On distinguait toutefois parmi eux quelques adolescents vêtus d'un jean qui pour le coup – ce vêtement visiblement pas si universel que cela – détonnaient singulièrement parmi les autres.

Etaine dû retenir sa mâchoire de tomber quand elle aperçut un homme que son accompagnateur lui désigna comme un sang-pur d'une noble et ancienne maison. Un Black. Elle ne savait pas ce que voulait dire noble maison, mais les gens s'écartaient sur son passage. Il portait une cape noire brodée d'argent sur une espèce de longue robe fendue à la taille. Une espèce d'arrogance était gravée sur son visage à l'allure altier, à peine marqué par le temps. Ses yeux gris parcouraient la foule comme si elle n'avait pas été là et ses cheveux noirs étaient laissées libres dans son dos. Ils s'arrêtaient à ses omoplates. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un homme coiffé ainsi, mais ce n'était visiblement pas une rareté ici puisqu'elle en vit quelques autres dans un accoutrement cher qui arboraient la même coupe, ou alors un catogan, ou des cheveux à l'épaule comme Rogue.

A côté d'elle, l'enseignant répondait à ses questions. Elle apprit ainsi que s'il y avait quelques immeubles d'habitations, ceux-ci étaient rares sur le Chemin de Traverse la majorité des commerçants vivaient au-dessus de leur boutique. La vie coutait relativement chère sur le chemin apprit-elle mais le loyer se payait à la surface de façade, raison pour laquelle l'antiquaire par exemple semblait si petit et que les immeubles étaient si rares. Toutefois, le coût ici n'était rien par rapport à l'Allée des Cieux, une autre rue commerçante destinée à la couche supérieure de la société sorcière. On ne trouvait là-bas que les personnes les plus financièrement à l'aise. Il existait également deux autres allées. L'Allée du Lion qui était davantage pour l'habitation de la société sorcière londonienne et l'Allée des Embrumes, un lieu apparemment malfamé mais idéal pour tout ce qui était contrebande et marché noir. Parmi elles, le Chemin de Traverse était une exception.

En effet, celui-ci était le point d'entrée du Londres Sorcier et se constituait d'une unique et très longue rue qui se finissait devant Gringotts. Les autres allées étaient davantage des quartiers articulés autour d'une rue principale qui leur avait donné leur nom. Existait également d'autres Allées mineures dont Rogue ne lui avait pas précisé le nom. Il lui avait en revanche montré les entrées. L'Allée du Lion partait à mi-chemin du Chemin de Traverse sur la gauche. L'Allée des Cieux était l'embranchement gauche à Gringotts. Le Chemin de Traverse effectuait une imperceptible courbe sur lui-même vers la droite, ce qui faisait qu'il n'y avait là qu'une seule Allée majeure, l'Allée des Embrumes qui commençait à la bifurcation droite de Gringotts et s'étendait apparemment en un labyrinthe de petites rues sombres et identiques. Rogue semblait connaître bien l'endroit, si ce qu'avait capté Saernel quand Etaine avait commencé à poser des questions supplémentaires sur l'Allée des Embrumes était juste. Le professeur avait refusé d'en parler plus longtemps.

C'était le genre d'endroit qui attirait Etaine. Sombre. Caché. Où il n'y aurait personne pour la dévisager et la traiter de monstre. C'était aussi un endroit dont on ne parlait pas et que Rogue lui avait vivement conseillé, par une phrase détournée, d'éviter si elle souhaitait garder une réputation à peu près bonne auprès des personnes actuellement au pouvoir malgré le fait qu'elle soit Fourchelang. En cette seule phrase, l'homme en noir lui avait révélé un monde d'une complexité insoupçonné. Un conflit entre deux camps. L'un, au pouvoir, qui n'aimait pas ses dons et l'autre, opprimé, incarné par l'Allée des Embrumes. Et Rogue, visiblement, jouait sur les deux tableaux. Il semblait de plus l'avoir identifiée comme appartenant au camp opprimé. Intéressant. Si ce n'était qu'elle ne comprenait strictement rien à ce qu'il racontait. Quand elle avait commencé à l'interroger sur les deux camps, il lui avait donné un long regard évaluateur puis lui avait dit qu'il y avait des livres sur l'histoire moderne à _Fleury et Bott._ On n'en parlait donc pas ouvertement.

Mine de rien, Rogue était une véritable mine d'informations, commentant parfois des éléments en apparence anodins qui en dévoilaient en réalité beaucoup. L'absence des buildings de la City, par exemple, s'expliquait par un charme de dissimulation. A leur érection, une partie du Magenmagot avait fait pression pour qu'ils ne soient pas visibles depuis le Londres Sorcier. Ainsi, tout en l'orientant vers le Magenmagot et le système de gouvernance, il lui dévoilait une espèce de refus de l'existence des non-magique et que l'opposition entre les deux camps se faisait à tous les niveaux. Ils n'étaient pas à la moitié du Chemin de Traverse qu'Etaine peinait à classer les informations. Qu'aurait-elle fait si elle n'avait pas eu une connaissance préalable – bien que, elle le découvrait maintenant, très mince – du monde magique ? Et Rogue insinuait toujours, lui rajoutant du travail. Argh !

Vaguement, dans un coin de son esprit, Etaine décida qu'elle reviendrait au Chemin de Traverse plusieurs fois avant la rentrée. Il y avait tout simplement trop à voir, à comprendre. En attendant, elle décodait, ou du moins essayait, et mettait en rapport avec ce qu'elle savait déjà. Elle supputait que le camp au pouvoir était celui pour lequel avait combattu sa mère et qui était dirigé par Dumbledore. La Light. L'Allée des Embrumes, en revanche, devait être le Dark dont Voldemort avait été le champion. Sagement, l'orpheline ne mentionna plus son nom. Si elle en croyait la réaction qu'avait eu Rogue la première fois qu'elle l'avait prononcé, il y avait un tabou dessus dont elle n'avait pas eu connaissance. Tant qu'elle n'en saurait pas plus, elle ne se risquerait pas à avancer de suppositions trop hasardeuses. Elle attendrait d'avoir les livres. Et elle avait le sentiment que les insinuations de Rogue n'y figuraient pas.

Et il y avait d'autres concepts qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Comme celui de la pureté du sang que l'enseignant avait sous-entendu en parlant de l'Allée des Cieux, disant que les clients qui y allaient étaient des sang-purs ou des sang-mêlés de la classe supérieure. Sang pur, sang-mêlé. Né-moldu, avait-elle jadis entendu de son père. Moldu, sans magie. Cette notion importait manifestement énormément ici. Et elle ne la saisissait pas encore. C'était là quelque chose que son père avait soigneusement passé sous silence. Peut-être parce que cela ne convenait pas aux oreilles d'une fille de sept ans ?

-Détends-toi, conseilla Rogue dans un murmure en se tournant à demi vers elle au grès d'un mouvement de la foule.

Elle attirait l'attention, elle le savait, mais elle ne parvenait pas à maitriser ses réflexes. Chaque fois que quelqu'un s'approchait trop d'elle, elle bondissait en arrière. Quand quelqu'un élevait la voix près d'elle, ses muscles se tendaient, prête à fuir ou à attaquer. Ses yeux dardaient dans toutes les directions, cherchant un possible danger dans ce terrain qui n'était pas le sien. Son corps était légèrement ramassé sur lui-même et toute sa gestuelle attirait l'attention. Trop d'années à compter sur eux, sans doute. Maintenant, ses réflexes la désavantageaient. Fermant un instant les yeux, l'orpheline se redressa et releva la tête, tombant dans une posture moins aux aguets. Qui ne tiendrait que jusqu'à la prochaine personne qui l'approcherait trop, elle le savait.

Rogue la mena jusqu'à un grand bâtiment qui faisait face à l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse. Plus on s'en approchait, plus il était impressionnant. Une première volée de marches menait jusqu'à une grande porte ouverte à deux battants de plusieurs mètres de haut. Deux personnages étranges, une lance à la main et une épée au côté se tenaient de part et d'autre du passage. Ils étaient revêtus d'une armure complète. Etaine sentit son regard s'attarder sur eux. Ils étaient plus petits que des humains, environ un mètre vingt chacun avec un visage aux traits pointus et aiguisés et aux oreilles en pointes qui n'étaient clairement pas humains. Leurs petits yeux sombres la mirent mal à l'aise quand ils se posèrent sur elle.

-Gobelins, murmura Rogue quand ils furent hors de portée de leurs oreilles. Ils sont les gardiens de notre or. Une chose que tu ignorais ?

Ah. Elle ne voyait pas quoi d'autre dire aussi acquiesça-t-elle simplement. Son attention était déjà passée sur autre chose. La porte qu'ils avaient passés n'était que la première. Ils se trouvaient maintenant dans un espace orné de quelques statues qui ne parvenaient pas à détourner l'attention du fait que cette pièce n'avait pas de fenêtre et qu'une autre porte, elle aussi ouverte et gardée par deux gobelins, renforcée de métal la terminait. Un espace où piéger des ennemis.

-C'est une forteresse, réalisa-t-elle.

-En effet. Ça a été l'une des principales place-forte des gobelins lors des dernières guerres contre les sorciers.

Guerres ? Combien ignorait-elle encore ? Enfin, elle repéra quelque chose qu'elle connaissait. Au-dessus de la porte qu'ils allaient passer, était gravé un petit poème.

-Et tu trouveras, voleur, le juste châtiment à ta folle hardiesse. Gringotts, reconnut la jeune fille.

-Tous les McKinnon sont morts, expliqua le professeur en confirmant son analyse. La majorité dans leur lutte contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ne reste que vous et un de vos parents qui vient de finir ses études, ce qui fait de vous l'héritière de la moitié de leur fortune.

-J'ai de la famille encore en vie ? s'étonna Etaine.

Et elle était riche ?

-L'actuel seigneur McKinnon.

-Pourquoi l'orphelinat, alors ? murmura-t-elle.

- _Soit il ne savait pas, soit il savait très bien_ , siffla Saernel.

Etaine acquiesça, se rappelant une fois de plus ce principe. Faire confiance à quelqu'un était une idiotie. Si on pouvait frapper dans le dos, on frappait dans le dos. Mais restait, ainsi que l'avait souligné la vipère, l'option de l'ignorance.

-Monsieur ? Vous avez dit à Mme Jeggins qu'elle n'était pas ma tutrice légale, poursuivit-elle dès qu'elle eut son attention et sa permission silencieuse de continuer, est-ce le seigneur McKinnon ?

-Probablement.

-Y a-t-il une possibilité quelconque qu'il ignore ma situation actuelle ?

-Il vient de finir ses études, aussi je doute qu'il ait pu faire quelque chose. En règle générale, poursuivit-il d'un ton lointain, les familles sang-pus marchent ensemble. Même s'il arrive que les sang-mêlés ne soient pas toujours bien perçus.

- _L'art de répondre sans répondre_ , commenta le serpent.

- _Il ne sait pas, que veux-tu qu'il dise ?_

La vipère ne répondit pas. S'il en avait été capable, il aurait haussé les épaules, l'orpheline en était certaine. Le plus souvent, ils pouvaient dire ce que l'autre pensait. Saernel était un pilier, quelqu'un de stable. Etaine n'avait besoin de personne pour lui dire qu'elle-même n'était pas la plus équilibrée des personnes qui soit. Ses explosions de colère ou autres n'étaient pas son trait de caractère le plus élogieux. Le serpent la gardait à peu près dans la même direction, mais il arrivait toujours qu'elle fit des choses contraires à la logique.

Le professeur s'arrêta devant un comptoir sur lequel trônait un gobelin étudiant un livre de compte. Une file composée d'une famille d'apparence indienne, un garçon dans la vingtaine, deux couples et une vieille dame escortée de sa fille – ou petite-fille, vu l'apparence de la dame – dans la trentaine s'était accumulée devant lui. Le gobelin écoutait le père de deux jumelles à l'identique longue tresse noire exposer quelque chose qu'Etaine ne parvenait pas à entendre, même en tendant l'oreille et en tenant compte que le volume sonore était assez bas si on ne comptait pas les cachets des gobelins qui s'abattaient sur les documents.

-Une nation très bureaucratique, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Rogue sans prendre la peine de baisser la voix comme il l'avait fait jusque-là. Mais même si la dernière guerre a eu lieu il y a plus de cent ans, ne doutez pas un seul instant qu'ils soient prêts à reprendre les armes. Ils n'ont rien oubliés des vieilles coutumes. Et même en temps de paix, le manque de respect envers eux peut vous coûter beaucoup. Lorsque vous leur parlez, soyez polie, mais ferme. Vous pouvez tenter de les tromper, mais faites-le selon les règles et en sachant qu'ils les connaissent infiniment mieux que vous. N'accusez jamais un gobelin d'avoir menti c'est une insulte suprême. Négociez avant l'établissement d'un contrat et toujours selon des règles établies à l'avance. En fait, il serait mieux de ne pas négocier du tout. Voir de ne pas parler, outre la formulation de politesse et seulement s'ils vous ont prêté attention avant.

Pour une fois, Etaine resta calme, même si elle détestait que l'on lui impose la conduite à suivre. Il était manifeste que Rogue en savait plus sur les gobelins qu'elle et vu le niveau de danger auquel elle-même les évaluait, elle préférait amplement le laisser traiter avec eux.

- _Les autres, ils ne semblent pas l'entendre._

-Vous avez mis en place… un sort ? tenta la Fourchelang, faute de meilleur terme.

-Un service de confidentialité, mais l'on dit aussi sort de confidentialité, bien que ce soit inadapté.

Etaine ne demanda pas en quoi elle aurait tout le temps de se renseigner plus tard sur ce sort qui lui apparaissait déjà comme de la plus grande utilité.

- _Ça nous permettra de parler sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte_ , approuva Saernel, qui avait suivi le même cheminement de pensée.

L'orpheline acquiesça pensivement, notant que la bonne façon de saluer un gobelin était de dire « Que tinte l'or et se répande le sang » et que la réponse obtenue à cette salutation était « Que périsse vos ennemis et fructifient vos affaires ». Comment les sorciers pouvaient-ils ignorer le danger des gobelins ? Rogue présenta ensuite sa situation pendant quelque minute, avant que le greffier dont elle ignorait toujours le nom appelle un certain Greyspell. Celui-ci les conduisit plus avant dans la banque, passant une autre volée de porte, pour aboutir sur un terminal de chariot. Rien ici ne restait de la magnificence du hall de la banque. Les paroi d'un roc sombre étaient encore tailladées des coups de pioches qui avaient creusé ou du moins agrandi la caverne. Quelques flambeaux illuminaient l'endroit et il fallait quelques secondes pour s'habituer à la faible luminosité. Greyspell, qui ne semblait pas gêné, les conduisit sans attendre vers un des chariots pendant qu'Etaine clignait des yeux.

-Posez votre main et déclarez le coffre où vous souhaitez vous rendre, déclara le gobelin après être monté derrière eux dans le wagonnet. Si votre prétention est légitime, nous y seront conduit.

Greyspell ne précisa pas ce qui arriverait si ce n'était pas le cas. Pour une fois, Etaine ne se sentait pas de poser une question. Elle se pencha plutôt sur une plaque d'un métal plus clair, rivé au chariot. Elle posa sa paume dessus, et la retira aussitôt en sentant la piqure. Amenant la main devant son visage, elle eut juste le temps de voir la plaie se refermer, sans qu'une seule goutte de sang n'ait le temps de s'en échapper. Le wagonnet démarra et plongea aussitôt dans les abîmes de la banque. Etaine, un instant surprise par le départ, agrippa le siège devant elle d'une main et Saernel de l'autre pendant que le serpent s'enroulait autour de son bras.

Contrairement au transplanage la vipère apprécia beaucoup.

-Etage -27, coffre 689, déclara le gobelin avec une voix professionnelle. Les coffres sont attribués en fonction de l'ancienneté de la concession, précisa-t-il quand il vit la jeune fille froncer les sourcils. Il y a trente-deux sous-sols à Gringotts bénéficiant du meilleur système de protection disponible.

Etaine hocha poliment la tête, se méfiant des nouvelles surprises. Le gobelin ouvrit le coffre et lui désigna quelle partie lui revenait et laquelle était pour son cousin dont elle apprit le nom : Marco Terence. L'or, les pierreries et les trésors de famille étaient bien plus élevés de son côté que de l'autre. Le cousin devait être un dépensier. Embarrassée, elle saisit une quarantaine de galions au lieu des trente-cinq nécessaire. Elle fourra l'argent dans les larges poches de son pull trop grand et s'empressa de ressortir, gardant le silence jusqu'à la grand rue.

-Qu'enseignez-vous ? demanda-t-elle au professeur.

-Les potions, répondit celui-ci en s'engouffrant dans _Fleury et Bott_ , encore relativement désert à cette heure-ci.

-Ce sont des œuvres de fictions ? demanda, surtout pour elle-même, la jeune fille en feuilletant _Vadrouille avec des goules._

La grimace de Rogue était difficile à manquer.

-Il y a toujours beaucoup de problème pour trouver quelqu'un qui veuille bien occuper le poste de défense contre les forces du Mal. Et cette année ne s'est présenté qu'un seul volontaire, expliqua-t-il en désignant le nom de l'auteur.

-Gilderoy Lockhart, lut-elle. Jamais entendu parler. C'est un bon enseignant ?

-Pitoyable. Et ruineux quand on voit ce que coûte ses torchons.

Il devait à eux seuls coûter une fortune.

- _Ça c'est sûr, il ne l'aime pas._

 _-J'avais deviné_ , répliqua Etaine en roulant des yeux.

Elle paya les douze gallions demandés et suivit le professeur qui la dirigea vers _Mme Guipure_ avant d'aller faire ses propres achats, lui donnant rendez-vous devant l'herboristerie. C'était la première fois qu'elle pouvait voir l'usage de la magie dans la vie quotidienne. Les pelotes de fils et les coussins à aiguilles volaient autour d'une femme d'un certain âge qui s'affairait autour d'un autre sorcier qui ne devait pas être beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle.

-C'est pour Poudlard ? demanda la vendeuse en l'apercevant figée sur le pas de la porte à observer la boutique.

Etaine acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Installe-toi sur ce tabouret le temps que je finisse cet ourlet, dit la femme avec un mouvement de baguette qui fit se dégager le tabouret en question d'une pile de vêtements.

La jeune fille grimpa et regarda le garçon à côté d'elle. Il avait de beaux traits et des yeux en amande sur sa peau sombre.

-Je suis Blaise Zabini, se présenta-t-il. C'est ta première année ?

-Etaine Knightley, c'est exact, répondit-elle attentivement tandis qu'un mètre commençait à prendre ses mensurations.

-Tu es sang-pur ?

Pour que cette question vienne la première dans une conversation, la notion devait être importante. Heureusement que le professeur avait déjà mentionné le concept !

-Sang-mêlée. Pour y accorder de l'importance tu dois être à Serpentard ?

Le garçon acquiesça pendant qu'Etaine continuait de se demander s'il valait mieux continuer cette conversation ou l'interrompre tout de suite.

-En deuxième année. Tu penses être dans quelle maison ?

-Je l'ignore.

Un cri couvrit sa réponse. La vendeuse venait d'apercevoir Saernel.

-Il ne vous mordra pas, assura Etaine en caressant les écailles en losange.

- _C'est fou ce que les humains peuvent être impressionnable_ , bailla-t-il en dévoilant tous ses crocs. _Essaye avec l'autre, il est plus surpris que terrifié._

-Tu veux bien me le garder ? demanda-t-elle à Blaise.

-Il ne risque pas de me mordre ?

Etaine et Saernel secouèrent la tête à l'unisson. Le Serpentard comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux de plus qu'une relation de maître à animal et tendit les mains en coupe. La vipère passa la langue sur sa paume puis remonta jusqu'à se lover sur ses épaules.

-Il n'y en a pas d'autre ? interrogea la vendeuse.

De nouveau Blaise vit le serpent secouer la tête. De là à en déduire qu'il suivait la conversation il n'y avait qu'un pas. La façon dont la jeune fille parla confirma son pressentiment.

-Seulement nous deux.

Mme Guipure fini de prendre les mesures puis s'éloigna chercher ses tissus, apparemment plus pour s'éloigner du serpent.

-Tes parents étaient à quelle maison ? demanda Blaise dès qu'elle se fut éloignée.

-Gryffondor.

-En étant Fourchelang ?

-Mon père était Fourchelang et il n'est jamais allé à Poudlard.

-Durmstrang ?

-Oxford.

-Une école moldue ?

Le Serpentard semblait stupéfait mais le retour de Mme Guipure avec ses robes l'empêcha de poser une autre question. Il adressa un petit signe de tête à la vendeuse pour la remercier mais resta à côté de la jeune fille, tenant toujours le serpent et ayant toujours des questions.

-Une école moldue, oui, répondit Etaine quand Mme Guipure repartit dans la réserve. C'était ma mère la sorcière, et toi ?

-Mère et père sorciers mais un de mes grands-parents était né-moldu. Mère passe son temps à changer de mari et chacun d'eux nous laissent un bel héritage à sa mort.

-C'est une façon de gagner de l'argent, reconnut Etaine.

Saernel émit un sifflement, faisant lever la tête à la jeune fille.

-C'est elle ? questionna-t-elle en apercevant une très belle femme dont les traits lui rappelaient ceux de Blaise.

Le garçon tourna puis hocha la tête, dérangeant la vipère qui le lui fit savoir par un sifflement furieux.

-Il veut juste que tu arrêtes de bouger, lui indiqua-t-elle quand il se figea, craignant probablement une morsure. Elle est très belle, en effet, reprit-elle quand Mme Guipure revint.

Blaise sourit. Sa mère entra dans le magasin.

-Tu es avec quelqu'un ou tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

Etaine posa un regard indéchiffrable sur lui.

-J'ai rendez-vous avec le professeur Rogue devant l'herboristerie.

Mme Zabini commença à examiner les tissus.

- _C'est pour lui donner du temps_ , la renseigna Saernel, _son premier mouvement a été vers son fils mais quand elle a vu qu'il ne semblait pas disposé à te quitter elle s'est mise à regarder cette_ chose _._

 _-C'est un bout de tissu_ , siffla-t-elle si bas que seul le serpent à l'ouïe fine l'entendit.

Pourquoi s'intéressait-il à elle ? Parce qu'elle était Fourchelang ? Les Serpentard avaient toujours été les plus proches de Voldemort qui parlait lui aussi aux serpents. Blaise pensait-il être dans ses faveurs en l'aidant si celui-ci revenait ? Son père avait toujours pensé qu'il reviendrait un jour…

-Avec Rogue ? Habituellement les professeurs ne s'occupent que des nés-moldus.

-C'est possible. Il y a beaucoup de nés-moldus ?

-Entre un et deux dixième des sorciers en Grande-Bretagne.

-Et une majorité de sangs-mêlés.

-Comme il suffit d'un seul ancêtre pour être considéré ainsi ce ne peut être autrement.

Elle continua de discuter avec le Serpentard, cherchant à tirer des renseignements de lui tout comme il voulait en apprendre d'elle. Mme Zabini fini par choisir une étoffe qu'elle paya à une stagiaire qui emballa les robes de son fils et ses achats au moment où Mme Guipure revenait avec les robes d'Etaine. Elles coûtèrent huit gallions. Blaise lui rendit Saernel qui s'empressa de retourner autour des épaules de son amie. Les Zabini l'accompagnèrent à l'herboristerie ce qui était heureux puisque la jeune fille ignorait où elle se trouvait. Ils avaient eux aussi des commissions à y faire. Ils saluèrent le professeur Rogue qui fit de même, prouvant une certaine familiarité. La conversation dériva sur la politique pour les adultes et sur Lockhart pour les élèves. Etaine apprit qu'ils étaient venus aujourd'hui spécialement pour éviter celui-ci qui devait faire une séance d'autographe le lendemain.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il ait fait la moitié de ce dont il se vante, déclara Blaise, personne ne l'a jamais vu faire quoique ce soit d'exceptionnel.

-Il est peu probable qu'il soit allé salir ses robes lavande dans la neige du Tibet, approuva Etaine en regardant avec dégout la couverture de _Une année avec les Yétis_ qui montrait le sorcier souriant à tout le monde sous les flashs des appareils photos _._

 _-_ La seule chose qu'il peut réclamer c'est son prix du sourire le plus charmeur qui est une idiotie.

-Dire qu'il est professeur, soupira la sorcière en remplissant un sachet d'yeux de cloportes.

-Quoi ?

-Tu n'es pas au courant ?

-Je pensais que c'était l'une de ses admiratrices, gronda-t-il, mécontent. Comment est-on censé passer un examen avec un enseignant pareil ? Comment le sais-tu ?

Etaine rajusta une mèche qui lui tombait devant les yeux et désigna d'un geste de tête Rogue et Mme Zabini qui avaient dérivé sur Poudlard. Ils étaient justement en train de parler de ce sujet.

-En étudiant avec d'autres livres, proposa la jeune fille en dosant la poudre d'aconit.

Ayant finit leurs achats les Zabini payèrent et quittèrent la boutique. Le professeur s'approcha pour vérifier qu'elle prenait bien la liste qu'il avait lui-même demandé. Saernel eut une petite crise quand il fut question de « 3 queues de serpent » jusqu'à Rogue lui assure qu'aucun serpent n'était tué pour sa queue mais qu'elles étaient dupliquées à partir d'un animal mort de vieillesse depuis plusieurs années déjà. La vipère se calma et ils purent tranquillement aller jusque chez _Ollivander_ , fabricant de baguettes magiques depuis plus de deux millénaires ainsi que le signalait une affiche.

Ollivander était assez singulier, on ne parvenait pas à suivre son mode de résonnement, à part qu'il était basé sur les baguettes magiques dont il se souvenait avec une mémoire encyclopédique.

-Chêne et ventricule de dragon, 26,75 cm, rigide, déclara-t-il en lui tendant une baguette qu'il lui retira aussitôt des mains.

-Saule et crin de licorne, 18,5 cm, très souple.

Etaine agita légèrement le bois sans obtenir de réaction.

-Aubépine et plume de phénix, 22,5 cm, flexible.

La baguette rejoignit les autres qui commençaient à s'entasser sur la chaise.

-Ebène et crin de licorne, 31,5 cm, agréable en main.

Mais moins pour le planché qui prit feu. Rogue se hâta d'arrêter l'incendie.

-C'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier, pas le contraire miss Knightley, dit le fabricant comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

-Orme et ventricule de dragon, 23 cm, plutôt flexible.

La baguette lui fut aussitôt arrachée des mains.

-Non, non, non. Acajou et plume de phénix, 27, 75 cm.

Un pot éclata.

-Une cliente difficile, je n'ai pas eu autant de résistance depuis quatre ans.

Etaine commença à s'inquiéter quand une vingtaine de baguette s'amoncelèrent sur la chaise.

-A ça, s'étonna Ollivander, curieusement ravi, c'est le défi de ma carrière. Vous m'avez bien dit que vous étiez droitière ?

-Oui, mais je me débrouille aussi de la main gauche.

-Mmh, la main gauche ? Peut-être, prenons ça à titre d'expérience.

Il farfouilla parmi les baguettes puis en retira deux. Etaine reconnu celle d'ébène et celle d'acajou. Celles qui avaient causées le plus de dommage.

-Vous savez ce que font l'eau et le feu quand on les met en lien dans des quantités appropriée, miss Knightley ?

-L'eau éteint le feu, répondit la jeune fille sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

-Et cela créé ?

Au lieu de se casser la tête elle fit apparaître une boule de feu dans sa main. Rogue haussa un sourcil peu de sorciers parvenaient à un résultat volontaire satisfaisant sans baguette mais Etaine ne semblait éprouver aucune difficulté avec le feu. Avisant d'un robinet elle utilisa un brusque vent pour l'ouvrir et, les sourcils froncés de concentration, attira les gouttes d'eau sur la sphère. L'eau se transforma en une légère brume.

-Vous parvenez à ce résultat sans baguette ? s'étonna Ollivander.

La voix du vieil homme rompit sa concentration et l'eau recommença à tomber droit, trempant le tapis placé en dessous. La jeune sorcière dût fermer la main pour que les flammèches, qui ne ressemblaient plus à une boule, ne s'éparpillent pas dans la pièce, mettant le feu aux rayonnages fragiles.

Rogue agita sa baguette, refermant le robinet.

-Vous avez une maîtrise surprenante, miss Knightley, fit-il remarquer. Cela a dû demander beaucoup d'entraînement.

-Assez, répondit-elle, de la vapeur ?

-Exact, acquiesça Ollivander en revenant à ses baguettes. Ces deux-là sont celles qui vous ont le plus causé de problèmes, le but est de savoir si vous pouvez canaliser leur énergies contraires pour en exploiter le produit obtenu.

Etaine tendit les mains pour tenter l'expérience. L'ébène dans la main gauche, l'acajou dans la droite elle sentit une douce chaleur l'entourer. Saernel siffla doucement sur son épaule, appréciant lui aussi la sensation.

-Rapprochez-les, murmura Ollivander.

La jeune fille obéit et les deux baguettes se fondirent en une seule. Les deux bois s'enroulaient l'un autour de l'autre tels des volutes. Des volutes de vapeur. Etaine pensait qu'il devait en être de même pour la plume de phénix et le crin de licorne qui composaient le cœur de la baguette.

Le fabricant tendit une main dans laquelle la sorcière déposa à regret l'instrument. Ollivander l'examina sous tous les angles, testa sa solidité et sa flexibilité, fendit deux-trois fois l'air puis la rendit à Etaine. Voyant qu'elle était à son tour en train d'observer attentivement la baguette, les deux hommes se rejoignirent.

-Proprement incroyable, déclara Ollivander, je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Chacune de ses deux baguettes auraient dû lui convenir mais pour la connexion que miss Knightley désirait inconsciemment il ne pouvait y avoir aucune anicroche.

-Vous voulez dire que c'est elle qui a refusé les baguettes ?

-Pas toutes, miss Knightley ira loin et tous ceux qui sont promis à un destin exceptionnel ont des difficultés à trouver chaussure à leur pied comme on dit. Je pense que les baguettes savaient qu'elles n'étaient pas pour elle. Seules les deux dernières pouvaient convenir. En général la baguette et le sorcier se reconnaissent et s'adaptent l'un à l'autre en fonction des ressemblances et différences qui existent entre eux. Pas là. Miss Knightley a rejeté l'ébène qui lui serait normalement allé sans aucune difficulté même s'il s'accordait parfaitement avec une partie de sa personnalité. Idem pour l'acajou. Je ne crois pas me tromper en disant qu'elle a déjà été plus ou moins abandonnée par des proches ?

-Tous ses proches sont morts.

Ollivander hocha la tête.

-C'est ce que je pensais. Si miss Knightley a refusé ces deux baguettes c'est parce qu'elle voulait quelque chose qui lui ressemble entièrement. Quelque chose qui ne l'abandonnera jamais. Sous ces dehors froids c'est une enfant très fragile que le moindre coup de vent pourrait anéantir. Elle n'a rien pour s'accrocher. Ce genre de personne ne vit généralement pas assez longtemps pour arriver dans ma boutique.

Severus Rogue passa sous silence Saernel qui était probablement ce à quoi Etaine s'était raccrochée.

-Cette baguette est la fusion de deux oppositions. Et cette fusion n'a été possible que parce que ces deux opposés se trouvent aussi en miss Knightley. Cette enfant est en lutte avec elle-même. Et je le répète est très fragile et influençable. J'écrirai à Dumbledore pour le lui mentionner.

Le professeur de potion hocha la tête.

-Avez-vous autre chose à m'apprendre sur ce sujet ?

-Oui, cette baguette est deux fois plus puissante que la moyenne.

-Si je comprends bien vous avez mis entre les mains d'une enfant instable un terrible instrument de pouvoir.

-Je lui ai donné un moyen de se comprendre.

-Vous avez fait une expérience et vous allez voir au fil des années comment elle se déroule, n'essayez pas de me tromper, Ollivander. Vous semblez fasciné par miss Knightley et le cas de ces enfants abandonnés de tous. Combien d'expériences avez-vous ainsi mené ?

-Je ne mène pas d'expérience, je me contente d'apparier au mieux baguette et sorcier. Et cessez de me menacer.

-Je ne vous menace pas. Je crois que vous vendiez déjà des baguettes il y a soixante-quatre ans ?

-C'est exact. Je ne vois pas quel est le rapport.

-Eh bien tâchez de faire en sorte que cette expérience tourne moins mal qu'avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Sans attendre la réponse d'Ollivander le professeur lui tourna le dos.

-Vous vous êtes toujours montré satisfait de la baguette que je vous aie vendue, Severus ! entendit-il néanmoins.

Il rejoignit Etaine qui discutait tout bas avec Saernel en examinant sa baguette. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué leur départ.

-Elle coûte douze gallions, neuf mornilles et deux noises, annonça Ollivander.

La jeune fille sembla se réveiller et paya sans sourciller. C'était plus cher qu'une baguette mais moins que deux. Elle resta silencieuse temps que durèrent les achats, discutant par moment avec Saernel. En réalité les autres fournitures lui parurent secondaires après la baguette. Rogue était lui aussi perdu dans ses pensées ce qui rendit le trajet assez silencieux. Elle ne sembla se réveiller qu'avec le transplanage. Et se renfrogna en découvrant les combles de l'orphelinat où elle dormait.

-Je reviendrais te chercher pour le train, assura le professeur de potion avant qu'elle ne parle. Soit prête à onze heures précise le 1er septembre.

Etaine hocha la tête.

-Et d'ici là évite la magie, conseilla-t-il avant transplaner.


	4. Poudlard Express

Dans les jours suivant Etaine suivi le conseil du professeur. Ce n'était pas difficile puisqu'elle était désormais dispensée de cours et vivait principalement dans un arbre de la cour. Le seul à vrai dire. L'érable bientôt centenaire avait quelques tronçons de branches basse permettant de l'escalader jusqu'au feuillage dans lequel elle se dissimulait, un livre à la main. La jeune fille pouvait être incroyablement acharnée quand elle le désirait et apprenait quasiment par cœur le contenu de ses livres. Il restait un mois avant le premier septembre mais celui-ci s'écoula rapidement, malgré l'échec qu'elle avait eu dans sa tentative de retourner au Chemin de Traverse. S'y étant rendue en transplanant la première fois et ayant oublié de demander au professeur comment y retourner, elle n'avait aucun moyen de faire la deuxième visite qu'elle prévoyait. Aucun moyen, non plus, d'envoyer à ce fameux cousin la lettre qu'elle avait composée. Elle avait maudit son oubli de nombreuses fois durant ce mois, chaque fois qu'une explication lui paraissait obscure. Ce n'était heureusement pas fréquent et de nombreuses qu'elle avait accomplies prenait désormais du sens.

Saernel découvrait lui aussi de nouvelles choses, ayant demandé à son amie de lui lire les textes. La tentation était forte de mettre en pratique les enchantements qu'elle apprenait dans le livre de sortilège mais elle y résista. La métamorphose semblait surtout une histoire de concentration. Etaine ne pensait pas que cette matière lui poserait trop de problème elle avait déjà réussi à métamorphoser de petites choses mais au prix d'un grand effort. Ce serait considérablement plus simple avec une baguette comme catalyseur. Les paroles d'Ollivander lui trottaient dans la tête : apparemment il n'était pas courant de réunir deux baguettes en une seule. C'était le défi de sa carrière avait-il dit. Rogue disait que cela faisait plus d'un demi-siècle qu'il vendait des baguettes et il semblait qu'il n'ait jamais eu de cas comme le sien. Etaine ne savait pas quoi en déduire. Elle caressait le bois de miel et d'obscurité entrelacé sans rencontrer la moindre aspérité. Les deux essences s'enroulaient autour du cœur comme des volutes de vapeur. Ollivander avait choisi la comparaison adaptée. La baguette avait désormais 27 cm de longueur, la moyenne des deux mesures originelle, et l'acajou accrochait les rayons du soleil d'août, formant un contraste avec l'ébène qui les absorbaient. C'était sans conteste un instrument magnifique.

Quand venait l'heure des repas Etaine réapparaissait et s'installait sur une petite table au fond du réfectoire qu'on lui avait attribuée à son arrivée pour l'éloigner des autres. C'était celle des punis. La sorcière n'en avait jamais connue d'autres, s'étant fait remarquer dès son arrivée. La situation s'était améliorée pour elle maintenant qu'elle était promise à quitter l'orphelinat on la traitait mieux, pour faire croire que Saint Raphael et Damien était un établissement respectable. Mais elle sentait sur elle les regards de haine des autres élèves qu'elle évitait de son mieux.

Le premier septembre arriva enfin. Comme tous les jours la cloche sonna à six heures pour indiquer aux élèves de se réveiller. Etaine se leva comme les autres mais après le petit déjeuner elle remonta pour finir de préparer sa valise. En réalité il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire et la jeune fille se contenta de rester assise sur son lit bancal en attendant l'arrivée du professeur.

-C'est aujourd'hui que tu t'en va ?

La sorcière se releva d'un bond en reconnaissant la voix. Herbert se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, encadré de Soren et Caine, ses deux acolytes, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. La question pouvait paraître anodine mais Etaine le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il n'en était rien. Et malheureusement il n'y avait aucun témoin ici.

-Pas définitivement, malheureusement, répondit la jeune fille en regardant l'horloge au-dessus de la porte.

Il était 10h48.

Herbert eut un sourire et Caine et Soren passèrent la porte. La sorcière remarqua les battes qu'ils tenaient à la main. Inutile de demander leurs intentions.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? demanda-t-elle pour gagner du temps.

-T'es qu'une sale chanceuse, Etaine, cracha-t-il, et tu vas le regretter.

-Je pense plutôt que ce sera le contraire si tu continus à faire l'idiot, lâcha-t-elle froidement.

Herbert fonça tandis que Caine et Soren la contournait pour la prendre à revers.

- _Réveille-toi, Saernel, on a une bagarre à gagner_ , murmura-t-elle au serpent qu'elle savait endormi dans sa chevelure.

- _Les idiots habituels ?_

La sorcière n'eut pas le temps de répondre, se jetant à terre pour éviter la charge du gorille. Elle roula sur le côté pour éviter un coup de batte. Caine se dressa devant elle, son arme au-dessus de sa tête. La vipère jaillit et mordit l'assaillant au nez, le forçant à lâcher la batte pour essayer d'enlever le serpent. Etaine se releva d'un bond et asséna l'arme qu'elle venait de récupérer sur Herbert qui la lui arracha des mains. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'affermir sa prise elle donna un coup de pied là où cela faisait mal, le faisant se plier en deux.

La batte de Soren tomba lourdement sur son épaule. Avec un cri de douleur elle envoya un coup de poing sur sa mâchoire et enchaîna d'un revers de la même main sur sa tempe pour l'assommer. Elle entendit un autre cri derrière elle et une avalanche de sifflements furieux. Apparemment Caine avait réussi à se débarrasser de Saernel.

- _Derrière toi !_ siffla-t-il avant de se réfugier dans un trou pour échapper au sbire.

Etaine se retourna brusquement, gémit à cause de son bras, et vit Herbert foncer sur elle. Sans réfléchir elle lança sur lui une boule de feu qui l'envoya contre le mur. Elle entendit un cri de guerre et se précipita dans la direction opposée pour éviter Caine. Une deuxième boule de feu le cueillit quand il l'accula au pied de l'escalier. Herbert se dressa brusquement devant elle. Il lâcha un cri quand Saernel lui mordit l'oreille et essaya de le décrocher de là. Etaine plaça une jambe devant l'autre et referma son poing au-dessus de son épaule, l'autre bras toujours le long du corps.

-Ça suffit ! intervint une voix.

-Rah ! éructa Herbert. Détachez cette saloperie de moi !

Il semblait exécuter une curieuse danse. Etaine leva les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant qui semblait surpris et passablement furieux de trouver deux corps à terre, un malabar avec un serpent lui mordant l'oreille et elle en position d'attaque.

- _Lâche-le, Saernel, c'est fini._

Le serpent s'enroula autour du cou et utilisa celui-ci pour prendre de l'élan et atterrir sur le bras que lui tendait Etaine.

-Dehors, ordonna Severus Rogue au moldu.

Herbert quitta la pièce en pleurnichant qu'on l'avait attaqué pour lui arracher l'oreille. La jeune fille se dirigea vers sa malle qu'elle ouvrit d'un coup de pied.

-Des explications, miss Knightley, réclama-t-il guère plus fort qu'un murmure mais avec une intonation qui ne permettait pas la réplique.

-Herbert et moi faisions simplement nos adieux, répondit avec défi la sorcière.

Elle palpa son bras et eut une grimace de douleur. Elle fouilla les vêtements jusqu'à en retirer une ceinture qui portait des traces de morsures. Elle la mit dans sa bouche et tira brusquement sur son bras, faisant entendre un craquement. Elle s'effondra sur le lit. Le professeur poussa un soupir agacé tandis que Saernel essayait de réanimer son amie en lui donnant de petits coups de tête. Il s'approcha du sommier et sortit une fiole qu'il voulut verser dans la bouche de la jeune fille. La vipère siffla violemment et se ramassa en position d'attaque.

-Cela ne lui fera aucun mal, assura-t-il au serpent.

Celui-ci siffla encore avant de reposer sa tête sur ses anneaux. Severus Rogue versa quelques gouttes sur les lèvres de la sorcière qui ouvrit les yeux.

-Les bagarres ne sont pas tolérées à Poudlard, souvenez-vous en, miss Knightley, dit-il froidement.

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de me battre.

-Ceci vous est déjà arrivé souvent ? demanda-t-il en montrant la ceinture.

-Assez, mais les dernières datent d'il y a plusieurs mois si l'on excepte aujourd'hui.

Le professeur la fixa si longuement qu'elle comprit qu'il utilisait la légilimentie. Elle ne savait pas comment l'en empêcher et de toute manière elle avait dit la vérité. Depuis son arrivée à l'orphelinat elle s'était déboité le bras trois fois, cassé le poignet une fois et fait quatre entorses, sans compter les multiples hématomes dont elle avait écopée. Presque tous ses problèmes étaient dus à Herbert et sa bande.

Sans un mot il lui tendit la main. Elle replaça la ceinture dans la valise, agrippa celle-ci et la prit. Quelques secondes plus tard Caine et Soren étaient seuls dans la pièce.

Severus Rogue et Etaine Knightley arrivèrent dans une ruelle de Londres, juste à côté de la gare, et marchèrent silencieusement jusqu'à King Cross. Le professeur la mena jusqu'aux voies neuf et dix et lui montra comment accéder à la 93/4 avant de transplaner après avoir vérifié qu'elle pouvait bien traverser la barrière. La jeune fille se retrouva sur le quai encore embrumé mais pas encore bondé de monde. Un train presque antique crachait sa vapeur sur les rails. Le Poudlard Express. Etaine tira sa malle jusqu'au wagon le plus proche dans lequel elle tenta en vain de la hisser la valise était lourde et son épaule lui faisait mal.

-Je peux t'aider ? proposa d'une voix rêveuse une fille de son âge aux cheveux blonds qui ressemblaient davantage à une crinière.

-Je veux bien, haleta Etaine qui se demandait bien qui pouvait porter des boucles d'oreille en radis.

A elle deux elles parvinrent à hisser la malle dans le wagon.

-Merci, je m'appelle Etaine, dit celle-ci en tendant la main.

-Moi c'est Luna Lovegood, répondit l'autre. Tu sais que tu as beaucoup de Joncheruine ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

-Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est.

Cela ne figurait dans aucun des livres scolaires et dans aucune des histoires que son père lui avait raconté.

-Ce sont de petites créatures qui empêchent de se concentrer et rendent lunatique. Elles sont invisibles.

-Comment les vois-tu alors ?

-Je les sens.

A ce moment-là une voix appela Luna sur le quai. Il s'agissait d'un homme avec un pendentif en forme de pyramide sur lequel était gravé un étrange symbole.

-Je te laisse, chantonna Luna avant de la quitter d'un pas dansant.

- _Un peu étrange_ , siffla Saernel quand elle se fut éloignée.

- _Un peu_ , acquiesça Etaine, _mais toujours mieux qu'à l'orphelinat._

 _-Tu as mal ?_

 _-Ça va, et toi ?_

 _-Rien de grave._

 _-Contente de l'entendre, essayons de trouver un compartiment._

Ils étaient pour la plupart inoccupé, ils n'eurent donc aucun mal à trouver ce qu'ils désiraient. Se doutant qu'ils ne resteraient pas seuls longtemps, Etaine se changea immédiatement et revêtit une robe uniformément noire. C'était beaucoup mieux que les vêtements de l'orphelinat qu'elle rangea dans la valise. Elle sortit sa baguette qu'elle posa sur la banquette et le livre _Sort et enchantement niveau 1_ qu'elle comptait relire. Elle parvint à hisser la malle dans le filet à bagage et s'assit à côté de la fenêtre. Elle passa la demi-heure suivante à essayer de mettre en application les formules inscrites. Saernel s'était endormi dans ses cheveux. Elle laissa un sourire éclater sur son visage quand elle parvint à faire changer de couleur la couverture du journal au bout de trois tentatives. La baguette était beaucoup plus puissante qu'elle ne s'y attendait ou alors elle avait tellement pris l'habitude de se concentrer pour faire de la magie qu'elle ne s'habituait pas à cette facilité. Elle passa ensuite à la lévitation et envoya le manuel au plafond. Il lui fallut une demi-heure pour apprendre à doser la puissance qu'elle devait employer.

Le brouhaha en provenance du quai devenait de plus en plus important. Les compartiments commençaient à se remplir. Etaine décida que cela suffisait et rangea le livre dans la malle avant de se réinstaller. Quatre autres élèves entrèrent dans le compartiment. Trois d'entre eux avaient des cheveux roux, deux étaient des jumeaux. Le dernier était coiffé de dreadlocks.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ne sont pas là, dit l'un des jumeaux.

-Ils doivent déjà être dans le train, tenta de les rassurer celui avec les dreadlocks.

-Sans dire au revoir à maman ? Pas possible, Lee, répondit l'autre jumeau.

-Ils sont peut-être bloqués, avança la plus petite, rousse elle aussi.

-La barrière n'a jamais refusée de s'ouvrir, contra Lee.

A ce moment-là ils s'aperçurent qu'Etaine les regardait avec intérêt.

-Je vais monter ta valise, Ginny, offrit l'un des jumeaux.

-Merci !

La petite s'installa devant Etaine.

-Je m'appelle Ginny, c'est ta première année ?

-Suzanne, mais je préfère Etaine. C'est vrai, à toi aussi ? répondit-elle prudemment.

-Oui, je te présente Fred et George, dit-elle en désignant successivement les jumeaux. Et voici Lee, un ami.

-Enchanté, répondit Etaine en songeant qu'elle ne se souviendrait jamais de qui était qui.

Elle serra la main de Lee et répondit au signe de tête des jumeaux occupés à monter les malles.

-Dans quelle maison êtes-vous ? demanda la jeune fille.

-Gryffondor, répondirent trois voix.

-Toute la famille y a été jusqu'à présent, il n'y a pas de raison que cela change, dit l'un des jumeaux.

-Je pense que j'y serais aussi, sourit Ginny. Et toi ?

-Ma mère était à Gryffondor mais je ne sais pas si ça va influer.

-Ça dépend de ce qui te caractérise, dit l'autre jumeau. Est-ce que tu es plutôt joyeuse ?

-Je ne dirais pas ça, non.

-Courageuse, loyale, travailleuse, opportuniste ?

-Les quatre ? proposa la sorcière.

-Alors se sera le Choixpeau qui décidera, déclara Lee.

Etaine continua de discuter avec eux pendant une bonne partie du trajet. Les aînés, les jumeaux surtout, étaient intarissables en anecdotes sur Poudlard. Apparemment l'info selon laquelle Lockhart était professeur avait été diffusé et pas plus que les Serpentard les Gryffondor ne semblaient l'apprécier.

-Mais il est quand même courageux pour avoir postulé, fit remarquer Ginny.

-Pourquoi ?

-Le poste est maudit. Depuis que Tu-Sais-Qui l'a demandé aucun enseignant n'a tenu plus d'un an, répondit Lee.

-Tu-Sais-Qui… c'est qui ?

Un silence tomba sur le compartiment.

-Tu ne le sais _vraiment_ pas ? s'étonna l'un des jumeaux.

Etaine secoua la tête.

-On l'appelle aussi Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, intervint Ginny, tu en as forcément entendu parler.

-C'est pas dans le livre d'Histoire de la magie, marmonna la jeune fille.

-Normal, il s'arrête il y a un siècle, dit avec un petit reniflement Lee.

-C'est le pire mage noir qui ai jamais existé, dit l'autre jumeau.

-Voldemort ?

-Chhhut ! Ne prononce pas son nom !

Le cri était unanime.

-Pourquoi ? Ce n'est qu'un nom…

-Oui, mais la majorité des gens en ont encore peur, dit Ginny, un peu tremblante.

Etaine avait oublié la réaction de Severus Rogue.

-J'en tiendrais compte, assura-t-elle. Et le poste de défense contre les forces du Mal ?

- _Pourquoi un mage noir postulerait-il pour apprendre à des gens à se défendre contre lui ?_ siffla tout doucement la vipère que le mouvement avait réveillé.

-Les enseignants se dégradent d'année en année. Vous vous souvenez de l'année dernière ? demanda l'un des jumeaux.

L'autre sourit puis expliqua.

-Il bégayait tellement qu'on le comprenait à peine. Mais surtout il avait Tu-Sais-Qui derrière la tête.

-Littéralement ?

-Oui, Quirrel a porté un turban toute l'année pour le cacher.

Ginny frissonna et Etaine eut une petite grimace qui dissimula le mouvement de ses lèvres.

- _Pour s'assurer que personne ne s'opposera à lui ?_ _Ou pour former une armée…_

-On arrive, déclara Lee en tendant la tête. C'est Pré-au-Lard, le seul village entièrement composé de sorciers de Grande-Bretagne.

Une voix retentit, annonçant aux étudiants de laisser leurs bagages dans le train.

Les jumeaux ouvrirent la voie dans la foule des élèves qui sortaient tous en même temps.

- _Calme-toi_ , siffla Saernel en la sentant se raidir à la porte du compartiment. _Je ne te quitte pas, jamais. Tu ne seras jamais seule._

C'était des mots simples mais la vipère n'avait pas pour habitude de mentir. Etaine soupira et suivit Ginny qui ne semblait avoir rien remarqué. Les jumeaux et Lee les quittèrent pour monter dans des diligences montées d'étranges chevaux squelettiques munis d'ailes.

-Les premières années, par ici ! lança une voix par-dessus le tumulte en levant une lanterne.

-C'est Hagrid, souffla Ginny. Il est très gentil.

La taille du personnage avait un instant surpris Etaine mais elle se rappelait que son père lui avait parlé de ce personnage amoureux des créatures fantastiques. Ginny et elle rejoignirent le groupe qui se formait petit à petit autour du géant. Les premières années semblaient minuscules à côté de lui.

-Tout le monde est là ? Alors allons-y.

Et ils s'enfoncèrent cahin-caha dans la forêt. Etaine entendit la voix chantante de Luna qui parlait désormais de prunes dirigeables à un autre élève. Elle respira à plein poumons l'air de la forêt, du sol humide et de la nuit. Cette odeur ne lui disait rien mais c'était un parfum de liberté. Hagrid les mena jusqu'au bord du lac ou il leur désigna une masse sombre illuminée de centaines de petites lumières qui se détachait du ciel où les étoiles commençaient à paraître.

-Poudlard, déclara-t-il fièrement.

Etaine sentit un sourire lui monter aux lèvres. Elle était certaine de se plaire dans cet endroit si éloigné de Saint Raphael et Damien. Elle caressa tout doucement Saernel qui avait sorti la tête pour observer le spectacle.

Les élèves de premières années se répartirent dans les barques. Etaine était avec Ginny, Luna et l'interlocuteur de celle-ci.

-C'est magnifique, sourit la jeune fille.

-Oui, c'est exact, répondit la voix chantante de Luna.

Etaine sursauta, elle n'avait pas eu conscience de parler à voix haute. Les barques raclèrent la plage de galets et s'échouèrent sur le bord. La jeune fille vérifia que sa baguette était toujours dans sa poche et Saernel sur son épaule.

- _Suivons le conseil du Maître des potions_ , siffla-t-il.

- _Pardon ?_

 _-De ne pas nous parler, tu m'as dit que la répartition se faisait devant l'ensemble de Poudlard. Ne parlons pas avant d'en savoir plus._

La jeune fille acquiesça doucement. Il avait raison. Hagrid les fit avancer le long d'un sentier creusé dans le roc puis monter une volée de marche avant de frapper à la porte du château.


	5. Choixpeau

**Tout le monde connait les chansons du Choixpeau, mais on ne sait pas celle de la deuxième année, alors j'ai composée celle-ci. Bonne lecture.**

Une femme ouvrit la porte. D'un certain âge elle semblait plutôt austère. Etaine remarqua qu'elle avait autour des yeux les marques de ses lunettes. La jeune fille décida qu'il valait mieux ne pas la contrarier. D'ailleurs elle avait pris pour résolution de ne contrarier personne. Elle sentit Saernel quitter ses épaules pour se laisser glisser dans sa poche.

-Les premières années, professeur McGonagall, déclara le géant.

-Merci, Hagrid. Suivez-moi, ordonna-t-elle aux futurs élèves.

Elle leur fit traverser un hall qui sembla immense à Etaine qui ne s'était pas encore départie de son habitude des espaces clos. D'un coup de baguette elle ouvrit une porte à côté d'un escalier de marbres aussi large qu'une rue. Le professeur les incita à entrer dans la pièce. Les élèves se serrèrent pour que tous entrent. La jeune fille, que cette proximité incommodait, sentit Saernel frotter sa tête contre la main qu'elle avait mise dans sa poche. Le professeur entra à son tour et referma la porte avant de commencer son discours que même Luna écouta avec la plus grande attention. Elle les laissa, annonçant qu'elle viendrait les chercher en leur conseillant d'arranger leur apparence. Etaine écouta les suppositions des autres sur la suite des événements, rassurée par ce qu'elle savait. Luna avait recommencé à parler des prunes dirigeable et elle l'écouta d'une oreille en se faisant une tresse, profitant que Saernel n'était plus dans ses cheveux. Ginny la regardait, légèrement anxieuse.

-Avoir peur ne changera rien, lui dit Etaine. Ça ne sert à rien, voyons venir.

-Je sais, mais je n'arrive pas à être aussi sereine, et si je n'étais pas à Gryffondor ?

-Alors tu serais dans une autre maison qui conviendrait mieux à ton caractère. Mais d'après ce que j'ai pu voir dans le train tu ressembles beaucoup à tes frères. Je pense que tu seras dans la même maison qu'eux.

-Et toi ? Tu ne sais pas.

-Il n'y aura personne pour me féliciter ou me reprocher d'être dans telle ou telle maison, répondit la jeune fille en nouant ses cheveux. Je n'ai personne alors cela n'importe qu'à moi et je ne connais de Poudlard que des ouïes dire. Ce n'est pas suffisant pour avoir une opinion. Je verrais bien.

La natte retomba contre son dos. Etaine se tourna vers Ginny et lui sourit. Elle avait un teint très pâle, même à la lueur des torches, et aucune imperfection sur la peau. Ses yeux d'un gris sombre ne révélaient rien de son humeur, pas plus que les traits réguliers de son visage. Elle était plus grande que Ginny qui devait lever le regard pour l'observer. Une de ses mains semblables à celles des pianistes rajusta une mèche de ses cheveux bruns lisses avec seulement quelques ondulations. Ginny se rendit alors compte que, maintenant que son visage ovale n'était plus caché par ses cheveux, elle était belle. Suivant son exemple elle remonta ses propres cheveux d'un roux vif en un chignon.

Le professeur McGonagall entra et les invita à la suivre. Selon ses ordres ils se placèrent en rang par trois et avancèrent. Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et les premières années y pénétrèrent, intimidés par le regard des autres élèves déjà installés autour de quatre des cinq tables. Etaine ne baissa pas la tête. Elle préféra observer les bougies suspendues sous le plafond étoilé. Elle crut y reconnaître le sortilège de lévitation qu'elle avait commencé à apprendre. McGonagall apporta un tabouret sur lequel elle posa un très vieux chapeau, plus vieux encore que le Poudlard Express et tellement rapiécé qu'il ne semblait que couture. Le Choixpeau magique. Les Weasley et Lee lui avaient expliqué la cérémonie. Le Choixpeau bougea légèrement et une déchirure apparut tout près du bord. Il se mit à chanter :

 _Un jour quatre grand sorciers_

 _Décidèrent de se rassembler_

 _« Bâtissons et instruisons »_

 _Dire les quatre compagnons._

 _Le hardi Gryffondor_

 _Prenait les plus braves d'abord._

 _Le rusé Serpentard_

 _Voulait un sang pur et rare._

 _La sage Serdaigle_

 _Ne laissait entrer dans sa classe_

 _Que ceux dont l'esprit était sagace._

 _La bonne Poufsouffle_

 _Voulait des élèves loyaux jusqu'au dernier souffle._

 _Un jour des divergences apparurent,_

 _Rompant le quatuor comme une fêlure._

 _Ça n'eut d'abord aucune importance :_

 _Comme chacun avait sa maison,_

 _Ils pouvaient enseigner à leur façon._

 _Puis une guerre fut déclarée_

 _Bientôt le château de sang fut baigné._

 _Si bien qu'un jour Serpentard_

 _Estima venue l'heure de son départ_

 _Aussitôt les combats cessèrent_

 _Et tous le supplièrent._

 _Mais Serpentard partit sans y prêter ouïe_

 _Laissant un grand désarroi derrière lui._

 _Gryffondor eut alors l'idée de me déloger de sa tête_

 _Car lui aussi sentait que sa mort était prête._

 _Vous connaissez le résultat : je vais vous donner une maison_

 _Puisqu'on m'en a donné la mission._

 _N'ai pas peur et coiffe-moi_

 _Ai donc confiance en toi_

La déchirure se referma tandis que des applaudissements éclataient dans toute la salle. Le professeur McGonagall s'avança, un rouleau à la main.

-Quand j'appellerais votre nom, avancez-vous et asseyez-vous sur le tabouret et coiffant le chapeau. Bennet, Celine !

Une jeune fille aux courts cheveux bruns à la garçonne s'avança, légèrement tendue. Elle posa le chapeau sur sa tête.

-Poufsouffle ! s'exclama-t-il au bout de quelques seconde.

-Blackwer, Scott !

Un garçon aux cheveux bruns-roux coupés court.

-Serdaigle !

-Blanchett, Aiden !

Un visage empâté et des cheveux d'un blond clair.

-Poufsouffle ! décida au bout de quelques minutes le chapeau.

-Crivey, Colin !

Cheveux blond et frisé et un regard qui tentait de tout capter.

-Gryffondor !

-Cumberland, Jane !

Une fille aux longs cheveux noirs.

-Serpentard !

-Emmerich, Zane !

Des cheveux noirs à l'épaule et un visage asiatique.

-Serdaigle !

Etaine se déconnecta au moment où « Horn, Peter » était appelé puis envoyé à Serpentard. Elle repéra Blaise à la table des Serpentard en train de parler à un autre garçon aux cheveux platine.

-Hunter, Stephen !

Les deux jumeaux Weasley discutaient avec Lee à la table des Gryffondor.

-Gryffondor !

Ginny était de plus en plus pâle. D'ailleurs elle non plus ne se sentait pas très bien malgré ce qu'elle avait dit.

-Jackson, Philippa !

Etaine se recentra sur l'appel. K était juste après J.

-Poufsouffle !

-Knightley, Suzanne !

La jeune fille s'avança et s'assit sur le tabouret, le Choixpeau sur la tête.

-Pas facile, clairement, un cas difficile, murmura une petite voix à son oreille, la faisant sursauter.

La sorcière comprit que c'était le Choixpeau. Ollivander lui avait déjà fait cette remarque.

-Tu réponds aux caractéristiques de plusieurs maisons. Le Fourchelang et la ruse des Serpentard. L'acharnement au travail et l'envie de se dépasser des Serdaigle. La témérité et la combativité des Gryffondor. Et même un peu de la loyauté des Poufsouffle. Où vais-je te mettre ? Je pense que l'on peut éliminer Poufsouffle. Peut-être Serpentard ?

Non, pensa Etaine, pas Serpentard.

-Pas Serpentard, hein ? Pourquoi ? A cause de Voldemort ? Mmh, tu n'es peut-être pas si courageuse que cela. Mais Serpentard t'aiderait singulièrement sur ton chemin. Une part de toi est clairement pour cette maison. Non, tu es sûre ? Bien, si tel est ton souhait, procédons avec logique. L'autre part est davantage Gryffondor mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux concilier les deux…

Les élèves commençaient à murmurer dans la Grande Salle. Cela faisait près de dix minutes que la première année avait le Choixpeau sur la tête.

-C'est une hatstall, murmura Flitwick à Dumbledore.

Il avait lui-même posé un problème au chapeau lors de son attribution. Dumbledore hocha la tête sans quitter la première année des yeux. Il avait reçu plus tôt dans la journée une lettre d'Ollivander au sujet de cette élève. Et Severus semblait penser qu'elle irait à Serpentard. Le professeur de potion n'avait pas dit pourquoi mais Dumbledore avait un mauvais pressentiment. Une baguette extrêmement puissante avec une sorcière telle que Suzanne Knightley lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Le fait qu'elle vienne d'un orphelinat aussi.

-Serdaigle ! s'exclama enfin le Choixpeau.

Les applaudissements qui saluaient chaque nouvel élève montèrent de la table concernée. Etaine posa le chapeau sur le tabouret et s'installa à la place que lui proposait Zane. La jeune fille sourit en remerciement, plus soulagée qu'elle n'avait pu l'imaginer.

Albus Dumbledore haussa un sourcil tandis que Flitwick applaudissait à tout rompre.

-Lee, Swan !

-Serdaigle ! s'écria le chapeau après une minute d'hésitation.

-Lovegood, Luna ! appela McGonagall.

-Serdaigle ! s'exclama le Choixpeau en se posant sur les cheveux ébouriffés que Luna n'avait pas arrangé.

-McCoy, Christopher !

Luna s'assit à côté d'elle et sourit d'un air rêveur tandis que Swan se plaçait en face de Zane.

-Serpentard !

La table des serpents explosa d'acclamation, c'était seulement la troisième personne à les rejoindre.

-McKeller, Kate !

-Gryffondor ! décida le chapeau après avoir cogité quelques minutes.

-Moran, Eileen !

-Serpentard !

Se désintéressant de la répartition, Etaine regarda la table des professeurs. Severus Rogue n'y était pas.

-Mullen, Elizabeth !

-Poufsouffle !

-Namara, Riley !

-Gryffondor !

-Stevens, Anne !

-Serdaigle!

Etaine applaudit avec les autres, même si elle ne savait absolument pas qui c'était.

-Turner, Emma !

-Serdaigle !

Et vinrent enfin les derniers :

-Twirel, Ethan !

-Poufsouffle !

Finalement il y eut quatre filles et trois garçons dans la maison Serdaigle : Etaine, Luna, Anne, Emma, Scott, Zane et Swan. Ginny Weasley fut envoyé à Gryffondor comme elle l'avait espérée. Et le dernier, Mark Weaving, à Serpentard. Le professeur McGonagall emporta le rouleau et le Choixpeau pendant que Dumbledore se levait pour faire un discours.

-A tous ceux qui nous rejoignent cette année, je dis bienvenue, déclara-t-il. Et à ceux qui reviennent bon retour ! Mais je sais que vous êtes tous très impatients de manger ce festin aussi ne vais-je pas vous embêter très longtemps. Ceux qui sont ici pour leur première année doivent savoir que la magie est interdite dans les couloirs et que si la forêt interdite porte ce nom c'est pour une bonne raison. Je crois également utile de le rappeler à certains des plus âgés.

Son regard pétillant de malice alla trouver les jumeaux Weasley à la table des Gryffondor.

-Je dois également vous informer que la liste des objets prohibés c'est encore allongée, si vous souhaitez la voir elle est affichée devant le bureau de M. Rusard, dit-il en montrant du bras le concierge qui avait l'air encore moins commode que McGonagall, mais peut-être était-ce dû aux histoires qu'Etaine avait entendu sur son compte… Et pour finir : bon appétit, termina le directeur.

Il se rassit est les plats d'or jusque-là vide se remplirent de nourriture. Glissant des bouts de viande sous la table, Etaine proposait à Saernel ses aliments préférés. Les élèves se mirent à se servir, écoutant les récits de vacances de leurs amis. Les premières années essayèrent plutôt de déterminer quel professeur enseignait quoi et leurs noms. Avec l'aide des autres Serdaigle ont fini par donner à chacun le bon rôle. On put ainsi remarquer l'étrange manège des enseignants : au milieu du banquet Severus Rogue était venu glisser quelques mots à l'oreille de Minerva McGonagall puis tous les deux avaient quitté la salle. Une dizaine de minutes après Albus Dumbledore était à son tour sorti, revenant un quart d'heure plus tard avec le professeur de potion. Un peu après l'enseignante de métamorphose revint s'asseoir. Les Serdaigle n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir remarqué ces allées et venues et bientôt des rumeurs sur un certain Harry Potter et une voiture volante commencèrent à se propager. Le repas toucha à sa fin et les préfets essayèrent de rassembler les premières années de leur maison. La nouvelle préfète en chef de Serdaigle, Pénélope Deauclaire, les mena jusqu'à la tour ouest. Frappant la porte avec le heurtoir en forme d'aigle elle fit jaillir une voix mélodieuse :

-Quel élément est prédominant, la lumière ou l'obscurité ?

-La lumière existe par l'obscurité et inversement, répondit la préfète avec assurance. Aucun n'est plus important que l'autre.

-Bonne réponse.

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa entrer les élèves. C'était une pièce ronde qui suivait le la forme de la tour dans laquelle elle était installée. Des fenêtres plus larges que celles qu'ils avaient vues jusqu'à présent laissaient voir la montagne et la forêt interdite sous le clair de lune. La lumière blafarde illuminait l'intérieur de la pièce, permettant de voir de nombreux canapé d'un bleu turquoise et argent ainsi qu'une dizaine de tables rondes qui servaient probablement de bureau pour les devoirs. Des tapis à la mode orientale dans les mêmes tons étaient placés devant la grille du feu bleu-blanc et des tapisseries étaient accrochées sur la section du mur opposée aux fenêtres. Un escalier de pierre en colimaçon était placé au centre. Pénélope Deauclaire alluma les flambeaux placés à distance régulière sur les murs d'un geste de baguette en murmurant l'incantation.

-Asseyez-vous ici, leur demanda la préfète, le professeur Flitwick tient à faire un discours aux premières années. C'est la salle commune des Serdaigle nous sommes les seuls à avoir le droit de pénétrer ici hormis les professeurs et les elfes de maisons.

Etaine se demanda ce qu'étaient les elfes de maisons.

-Que se passe-t-il si on ne trouve pas la réponse ? interrogea Scott en désignant la porte de la tour.

-Vous êtes en première années, on vous laissera entrer si vous avez proposé des solutions pertinentes. Mais à partir de la deuxième année vous devrez attendre que quelqu'un vous ouvre.

-Qu'est-ce que sont les elfes de maison ? interrogea Emma.

Etaine sourit, elle avait bien fait d'attendre.

-Tu viens d'une famille moldue ?

Rougissant légèrement, Emma acquiesça, ses couettes brunes masquant son visage.

-Il n'y a pas à en avoir honte, il y a juste plus de choses à découvrir. Moi non plus je ne le savais pas quand je suis arrivée ici. Ce sont des créatures magiques au service des sorciers. Elles s'occupent de tout ce qui concerne les repas et le ménage.

On entendit alors la voix du heurtoir poser une question.

-Ce doit être le professeur Flitwick, supposa la préfète.

-Merci, miss Deauclaire, de m'avoir attendu, la remercia Flitwick d'une voix flutée en entrant dans la pièce. Vous pouvez aller vous coucher.

-Ce n'était rien, professeur.

Et elle disparut dans l'escalier.

-Bien, sourit le petit homme. Vous avez été sélectionné pour faire partie de la maison de Serdaigle. Parmi les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard ce fut celle qui accorda le plus d'importance au travail. Si vous êtes ici c'est parce que tous vous faites preuve d'un acharnement peu commun quand il s'agit d'étudier. Je compte sur ce vous pour ne pas ternir le prestige durement acquit par notre maison. Ne méprisez pas les élèves des autres maisons, ils ont des qualités différentes des vôtres et ont été répartis en conséquence.

« Le professeur McGonagall a dû vous parler de la coupe des quatre maisons. Comme Serpentard, Gryffondor et Poufsouffle notre but est de la conquérir. Vous devez savoir qu'il n'est pas rare qu'un professeur récompense un travail exceptionnel par des points décernés à sa maison. Cette méthode incite les élèves à obtenir les meilleurs résultats possible ce qui est très bien mais nous place également en compétition avec les autres élèves et maisons. Je vous demanderais donc de ne pas traiter vos condisciples uniquement en concurrents. Nous sommes ici avant tout pour apprendre mais aussi pour nous faire des amis.

«Vous devez être demain dans la Grande Salle à huit heure et quart, heure à laquelle seront distribué vos emplois du temps. Les cours commenceront à neuf heures. Vos dortoirs se situent juste au-dessus, les filles à gauche, les garçons à droite. Je vous souhaite de passer une excellente nuit. »

Les élèves montèrent l'escalier et se répartirent. Etaine se retrouva entre Luna et Emma, à côté d'une fenêtre. Sa malle était juste en dessous du lit. Elle sortit un pyjama et se changea, défit sa tresse et plaça sa baguette sur sa table de nuit.

- _Ca à l'air bien,_ siffla Saernel, dans ses cheveux.

- _Je ne regrette pas l'orphelinat_ , répondit Etaine.

- _La nourriture est meilleure_ , approuva le serpent.

- _Goinfre._

 _-Et alors ?_

La jeune fille s'endormit, les rideaux à moitié fermés laissant passer la clarté lunaire.


	6. Serpentards

**La dernière fois que j'ai publié remonte à, quoi, trois semaines ? Les épreuves de fin de première et leur révision ont pris le pas sur la publication. Je suis sûr que j'ai perdu tous les rares lecteurs que je pouvais avoir. Mais comme je n'écris pas pour être lu, je continue de publier. Vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi si facilement.**

 **Tout cela pour dire que je m'excuse, et que je vais poster les chapitres que j'ai en retard. Bonne lecture (si quelqu'un est encore là) !**

Heureusement pour les premières années, la préfète en chef les attendait pour les conduire à la Grande Salle, car sans elle ils se seraient probablement perdus. Etaine était prête à jurer que les couloirs avaient changé de place, à moins que ce ne soient simplement les personnages des tableaux ? Après tout, les escaliers le faisaient bien, alors pourquoi pas les couloirs ?

La Grande Salle était déjà pleine et les premières années se rassemblèrent au bout de la table pour discuter. Une beuglante avait été envoyée à Ronald Weasley de Gryffondor et son message confirma la rumeur de la voiture volante. Les Serdaigle en parlèrent un peu puis s'intéressèrent aux autres.

Luna était la fille du directeur du chicaneur, à en croire les rires que provoqua cette annonce le journal n'était pas une sommité. Elle avait perdu sa mère à neuf ans et partait chasser tous les été avec son père les ronflax cornus, mais jusqu'à présent sans résultat. Plutôt rêveuse, elle semblait prête à tout croire, même s'il n'y avait aucune preuve de l'existence des créatures dont elle parlait. Ce jour-là elle avait troqué ses boucles d'oreille radis contre un collier de bouchons de bouteilles.

Emma était née dans une famille moldue, ses deux parents étaient enseignants et le monde magique était une grande nouveauté pour elle. Elle avait un frère et une sœur et avait perdu contre la dernière un pari lui imposant de porter des couettes pour son premier jour de cours. Elle était plutôt petite et timide mais n'hésitait pas à répliquer quand on l'agressait.

Anne venait d'une famille de sang-pur très ancienne mais désargenté. Elle n'avait pas à l'égard des nés-moldus les mêmes préjugés que la majorité des sang-purs. Plus grande qu'Etaine, elle portait ses cheveux de différentes teintes de blonds en une courte queue de cheval. Elle avait un visage fin, des yeux bruns et trouvait Lockhart _absolument_ exceptionnel.

Etaine, dont c'était le tour de parler, révéla son surnom, qu'elle venait d'un orphelinat et aimait beaucoup lire. Elle ne parla pas de Saernel, ni du fait qu'elle était Fourchelang. Bref, elle en dit le moins possible.

Scott avait été élevé dans le Yorkshire où il jouait régulièrement au Quidditch avec son père qui était poursuiveur dans l'équipe Flaquemart. Le quidditch était sa grande passion et il n'avait pas conscience du regard admiratif que lui jetait Anne. Il était plutôt petit et voulait devenir attrapeur. Ses yeux bleus étaient rieurs et avec ses cheveux bruns bouclés le qualificatif de « mignon » que lui donna aussitôt Anne était justifié. Etaine le supposa sang-mêlé mais avec deux parents sorciers.

Zane avait grandi auprès de son père qui travaillait comme oubliator au ministère de la magie. Sa mère était repartie en Corée alors qu'il était encore très jeune en découvrant qu'elle avait épousé un sorcier et il ne se souvenait pas d'elle. Il portait ses cheveux noirs lisses à l'épaule, ses traits étaient légèrement bridés et ses yeux noirs avaient la forme des amandes. Il aimait beaucoup lire lui aussi et avait un chat gris qu'il avait recueilli dans la rue du nom de « Sogar ». Etaine le trouva plus « mignon » que Scott.

Swan avait des cheveux d'un blond sombre, des yeux bruns et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était à Serdaigle puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer en classe et avait de par la même de mauvaise notes. Il aimait faire des blagues et se désolait en pensant qu'il allait manquer sa série préférée pendant toute une année. Mais il était fermement décidé à réussir puisque ses parents lui avaient promis d'enregistrer tous les épisodes qu'ils lui donneraient s'il avait d'assez bonnes notes.

Le professeur Flitwick passa, distribuant les emplois du temps. Leur premier cours était celui de potions qui se déroulait dans les cachots en compagnie des Poufsouffle. Une fois fini le petit déjeuner, Pénélope les ramena à la salle commune où ils prirent les affaires nécessaires pour les cours de la matinée, puis elle les mena aux cachots. Ceux d'entre eux qui avaient pensé que trouver la Grande Salle était difficile constatèrent que la salle de potion était une autre paire de manche. Pour Etaine ce n'était pas un problème : Saernel lui avait assuré qu'une fois qu'il aurait mémorisé les odeurs il serait capable de les repérer dans tout l'étage. La préfète les laissa devant la classe. Les Serdaigle étaient les premiers, ils avaient dix minutes d'avance. Avec la précision d'une horloge, Severus Rogue ouvrit la porte et les fit entrer à neuf heures. Il n'y avait aucun signe des Poufsouffle.

-Répartissez-vous, deux par chaudron, lâcha-t-il d'une voix froide.

Après ce qu'elle avait entendu des Gryffondor, Etaine ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Elle fit équipe avec Luna autour de son chaudron, la fille blonde ayant oublié d'amener le sien. Ils finissaient de s'installer quand les Poufsouffle arrivèrent enfin. Le professeur de potions ne leur laissa pas le temps de s'excuser.

-J'enlève cinq point à Poufsouffle pour ce retard. Tâchez d'être à l'heure la prochaine fois.

Des grognements montèrent du groupe. Rogue haussa les sourcils, ce qui suffit pour qu'ils se répartissent sans autres protestations de peur de perdre davantage de points. Ils regardèrent d'un air furieux autant Rogue qui se tenait sur son estrade que les Serdaigle, debout à côté des chaudrons, essayant de ne pas trop jeter de coups d'œil aux choses en suspensions dans les bocaux qui s'alignaient sur les murs. Ils étaient plus nombreux que les Serdaigle. Etaine n'était pas à Poudlard depuis longtemps mais elle avait découvert en écoutant les conversations que les Poufsouffle étaient traités comme des rebuts des autres maisons. Ils se répartirent en cinq duos et laissèrent Swan seul. Le voyant un peu perdu, Luna l'invita à les rejoindre.

-Vous êtes ici, dit la voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure de Rogue, pour apprendre le noble art de la préparation des potions. Il nécessite rigueur, application et précision ainsi qu'une touche d'inventivité. Je pourrais vous apprendre à concocter des potions plus efficaces que bien des sortilèges si vous étiez autre chose qu'une bande de légumes sans cervelle incapable de l'action la plus simple.

Il s'interrompit, laissant à tous le temps de digérer ses paroles.

-Je doute qu'on puisse faire d'un seul d'entre vous un préparateur de potions confirmé, mais je dois néanmoins vous rappeler que vous avez à la fin de cette année un examen qui vous permettra peut-être d'accéder à la classe supérieur. Et je vous encourage vivement à le réussir si vous ne voulez pas vous exposez aux conséquences pour le moins désagréables de votre échec éventuel. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ?

Les élèves hochèrent la tête, la façon dont il avait prononcé ses phrases en jouant négligemment avec sa baguette, les transperçant du regard, était pour le moins intimidante.

-Combien d'entre vous ont-ils daigné ouvrir leur livre avant le début de cette année ? demanda-t-il avec le même ton ironique.

Des mains se levèrent seize.

-Bien, dois-je en conclure que vous vous estimiez trop savant pour vous abaisser à lire un ouvrage, M. Davis ?

Il y eut un petit bruit.

-Je crois que personne ne vous a entendu.

-Non, monsieur, répéta plus fort le malheureux.

-Et c'est fort dommage car vous venez de faire perdre un point supplémentaire à votre maison. Miss Bennet ?

-Oui monsieur ?

-Je déteste qu'on tente de me mentir, surtout d'une manière aussi maladroite. Cela coûtera cinq autres points à votre maison.

Céline parut un instant sur le point de répliquer mais Philippa, si Etaine se souvenait bien, la retint.

-Nous allons donc commencer par les classiques… Qui parmi vous est capable de me dire la différence entre l'aconit et le tue-loup ?

Etaine leva la main et vit Zane, Emma, Scott et trois Poufsouffle faire de même.

-Sept, c'est déjà mieux que l'année dernière, constata le professeur. Où peut-on trouver un bézoard ?

Scott et Zane baissèrent leur main, remplacés par Anne et Swan, un Poufsouffle se rétracta.

-Lequel d'entre vous peut me dire ce qu'on obtient en rajoutant une racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?

Seule Etaine garda la main levée.

-Un seul. C'est décevant, vous devriez tous être capable de répondre à chacune de ces questions. Répondez ! ordonna-t-il.

-L'asphodèle ajouté à l'armoise donne un somnifère puissant, l'aconit et le tue-loup sont une seule et même plante, on trouve les bézoards dans l'estomac des chèvres, répondit Etaine en espérant ne pas se tromper.

-Notez cela, et ajoutez que ce somnifère est appelé Goutte du Mort vivant.

Les grattements de plumes sur les parchemins occupèrent tout l'espace durant le temps où Rogue vérifia que tous étaient là à l'aide du registre.

- _Il n'est pas le même_ , siffla doucement Saernel.

- _D'après ce qu'on a entendu c'est lorsqu'il nous accompagnait sur le Chemin de Traverse qu'il était différent._

 _-Je préférais celui du Chemin de Traverse._

 _-Je dois admettre être de ton avis._

Saernel ne répondit pas, les autres posant leurs plumes. Rogue releva la tête.

-Ouvrez vos manuels pages 5 et 6. Et essayer de mettre en application vos faibles connaissances, commanda-t-il.

Il s'agissait de petites réactions qu'il fallait observer et en déduire une analyse. Swan alla aussitôt chercher de l'eau et versa le demi-litre demandé dans le chaudron. Luna sembla se réveiller et lut au petit groupe les instructions. En comparant les images et descriptions du livre avec les plantes posées sur la table avant le cours par Rogue, les deux filles finirent par associer chaque plante. Pendant ce temps Swan écrasait joyeusement de l'aconit selon la première règle inscrite. Le but était d'obtenir une poudre fine.

-Faire bouillir l'eau avant de verser l'aconit, lut Luna. Qui sait allumer un feu ?

Etaine, qui comparait du sang de licorne avec du sang de dragon et du sang de salamandre en essayant de déterminer lequel il fallait mettre selon les définitions données par le livre, se retourna.

-Tiens, essaye de trouver celui de salamandre, je m'en occupe.

Elle s'agenouilla à côté du chaudron et créa un léger feu en tapotant les branches sèches de sa baguette. Elle avait réussi à bien doser et il n'y eut pas d'explosion.

Severus Rogue passait dans les rangs, sa longue cape noir flottant derrière lui, et se montrait avare de compliments. Chacun eut droit à quelques reproches qui allèrent de « feu allumé trop tôt » pour Etaine ou « Inutile de casser le bol » pour Swan à « on ne fera jamais rien de vous » pour la Poufsouffle qui avait réussi à enflammer ses cheveux.

Swan versa la poudre et Etaine touilla selon les instructions qu'il lui lisait.

-C'est celui-là, la couleur est plus sombre, trouva Luna en brandissant l'une des fioles.

En se relevant car il fallait laisser infuser, Etaine constata qu'ils étaient le groupe le plus avancé. Zane et Scott étaient juste après eux, suivis par Emma qui était totalement novice hors la lecture de _Mille et un champignons magique_ et d'Anne qui bavardait plus que de raison mais avait réussi à allumer après maintes efforts un feu grâce au livre de sortilège. Les Poufsouffle se débrouillaient moins bien, même si le groupe qui avait levé la main pour répondre aux questions talonnait les Serdaigle. Severus Rogue, comprenant qu'en leur laissant allumer leur feu eux-mêmes, il donnait l'occasion aux élèves de créer un incendie avait fini par aider les quatre binômes qui n'y étaient pas parvenus.

-Finissez l'expérience que vous êtes en train de faire et rangez votre matériel. Vous noterez vos observations au propre et laisserez votre copie sur votre table.

A cet instant on entendit une explosion et un nuage de vapeur apparut dans la pièce. C'était Emma et Anne.

-Du sang de salamandre, pas du sang de dragon, dit Rogue en faisant s'ouvrir les fenêtres.

Luna, qui avait la plus belle écriture, acheva de noter leurs observations sous la dictée d'Etaine et fit passer le papier à Swan pour qu'il mette son nom en bas.

-Ceux qui ont pensé à apporter leurs chaudrons peuvent les laisser ici, dit le professeur en voyant que leur groupe avait fini. Idem pour les ingrédients.

Etaine signa à son tour, regardant l'écriture tremblotante de Swan et celle beaucoup plus paisible et ronde de Luna. Severus Rogue s'approcha et regarda le liquide violet qui bouillonnait, régulièrement agité par Swan qui ne pouvait rester sans rien faire. Les trois élèves virent le sourire sur ses lèvres avant qu'il n'élimine la potion.

- _Evanesco_ ! Vous pouvez partir…

Swan, Luna et Etaine rangèrent leurs livres et quittèrent le cachot, attendant leurs camarades à la porte. Scott et Zane arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard.

-On doit être capable d'effectuer cette potion pour la prochaine fois ! s'exclama, furieux, Scott.

-Les Poufsouffle vont nous détester, remarqua Zane. Il ne nous a enlevé aucun point et ils en ont perdu onze.

-Ils vont davantage détester Rogue, il a toujours été accusé de favoritisme et seuls les Serpentard l'aiment bien, rétorqua Swan.

Deux Poufsouffle passèrent devant eux, l'air sombre. C'était ceux qui avaient tenté de répondre aux questions.

- _Haine,_ siffla Saernel, _jalousie._

-Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour y changer à moins de faire volontairement des erreurs, ce qui serait pire car Rogue s'en apercevrait immédiatement, dit Etaine, autant pour répondre à Saernel que pour se mêler à la conversation.

-Oui, vous avez vu comment il a démasqué Céline ? C'était trop bizarre, fit remarquer Anne quand leur groupe se mit à avancer.

-Je ne vois pas comment il a fait ça, approuva Scott.

-Il l'a vu, ou senti si vous préférez.

Les autres se tournèrent vers Etaine qui avait calmement prononcé cette phrase.

-C'est une technique magique que seuls les plus doués des sorciers parviennent à maîtriser, expliqua-t-elle.

-Comment tu sais ça ? demanda Scott.

-Avant sa mort mon père me racontait souvent des histoires du monde magique et des sorts qu'il connaissait. Et puis, c'est Rogue qui m'a amené sur le Chemin de Traverse.

La sorcière s'arrêta, cherchant à s'orienter. Elle prit la direction des étages, suivie par les autres.

-Ça n'a pas dû être agréable, grimaça Anne.

-Il était sympathique, beaucoup plus qu'aujourd'hui.

-Où sont les salles de métamorphose ? interrogea Swan, incapable de se concentrer plus longtemps sur un sujet.

Tous s'immobilisèrent au milieu du couloir.

-Il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un capable de nous indiquer, pesta Scott.

- _Au bout du couloir_ , siffla la vipère, _le garçon de chez Mme Guipure._

-Restez ici, demanda Etaine en s'avançant dans la direction indiquée.

Blaise était en effet là, installé sur la croisée d'une fenêtre, un livre à la main. Il releva la tête en la voyant s'approcher.

-Etaine, je pensais te revoir à Serpentard.

-C'était une possibilité, mais c'était oublier mon amour du travail.

-Tu te plais à Serdaigle ?

-Je n'ai pas à me plaindre, c'est une bonne maison.

-Serpentard à plus de classe.

-Et de préjugés.

-Tu es sang-mêlé, et Fourchelang de surcroit, on t'y aurait respectée.

-Et crainte. Mon ambition n'est pas de faire peur aux autres pour l'instant.

-Alors qu'elle est-elle ?

-Commencer par trouver la salle de métamorphose.

-Au bout du couloir, la porte à droite.

-Je te remercie.

Il inclina légèrement la tête.

-De rien.

Etaine rejoignit les autres et les guida jusqu'à l'endroit indiqué par le Serpentard. La jeune fille, qui avait craint une fausse information, en fut soulagée.

-Comment as-tu su que c'était ici ? chuchota Emma en s'asseyant sur le bureau à côté du sien.

-On me l'a dit.

-Qui ?

-Un élève d'une autre maison que j'avais déjà rencontré.

Pour éviter d'autres questions la sorcière se redressa et fixa son regard sur McGonagall qui venait d'entrer. Elle chassa ses propres interrogations, ce qui comptait pour l'instant c'était de réussir les exercices imposés.


	7. La Voix

Etaine y réussit très bien. A la fin du premier mois les professeurs ne tarissaient pas d'éloges sur elle. Les Serdaigle étaient généralement les élèves les plus doués de Poudlard mais pas à ce point. La sorcière réussissait tous les exercices en quelques tentatives et passait le reste du temps de cours à essayer de l'accomplir sans utiliser l'incantation. Elle y parvenait parfois et considérait cela comme une grande victoire. Les élèves des autres maisons faisaient grise mine car elle leur volait constamment la vedette. A force de lire et relire ses manuels scolaires elle était capable d'en citer des passages entiers et ne se trompait jamais dans une définition. Appliquée en cours, on ne la voyait jamais bavarder avec un camarade mais on apercevait parfois un mouvement de ses lèvres, comme si elle parlait toute seule.

Severus Rogue était le seul à savoir pourquoi mais ne semblait l'avoir révélé à personne jusqu'à présent. Le professeur s'ingéniait à lui donner des potions d'un niveau bien supérieur à celui de première année, mais une fois les ingrédients trouvés, phase qui lui causait le plus de problèmes, elle réussissait à en venir à bout dans le temps imparti. Persuadé qu'elle avait un don en potion il avait fini par l'isoler de son groupe et la faisait travailler seule. Il avait même commencé à lui donner des leçons particulières, le jeudi, durant l'heure de permanence qui suivait son cours, quand les deux heures de potion de ce jour-là ne suffisaient pas. Etaine y avait vu la possibilité de s'améliorer et n'avait pas refusé. Même durant le week-end, une fois ses devoirs finis, elle s'installait à la bibliothèque pour lire jusqu'à la fermeture. Durant le reste de son temps libre elle s'exerçait au sortilège de désillusion normalement appris en cinquième année, persuadé qu'elle pourrait ainsi accéder à la section interdite qui l'intriguait au plus haut point. Elle allait de temps en temps aux abords de la forêt, le soir, pour discuter en paix avec Saernel et respirer le parfum de la nuit qu'elle avait appris à apprécier. L'existence du serpent était encore inconnue de ses condisciples et ni la vipère ni la sorcière ne semblaient pressés de l'annoncer. Il s'éclipsait parfois la nuit et passait donc encore plus de temps qu'à l'habitude à dormir. Etaine mangeait avec les autres Serdaigle et allait en cours avec eux mais, malgré le discours de Flitwick, considérait ces amitié naissantes comme secondaires. Zane et Scott s'entendait parfaitement, le second commençant à transmettre au premier son amour pour le Quidditch. Luna était de plus en plus rêveuse et ne faisait aucun geste pour se lier à quelqu'un. Le rapprochement déjà abordé entre Emma et Anne s'était confirmé. Swan, qu'on avait fini par définir comme hyperactif, parlait à tous mais faisait le plus régulièrement équipe avec Luna. A eux deux ils obtenaient des résultats surprenants, Swan par son enthousiasme et Luna car elle voulait tenter des expériences. Les choses ne s'amélioraient pas pour lui en cours : tout ce qui nécessitait de rester assis une heure durant sur une chaise ne lui convenait pas. Il se débrouillait en potion, étant celui qui s'occupait de tout ce qui était manuel et, une fois les premiers cours passés, il était rapidement devenu expert de vol sur un balai. Flitwick, ayant compris son problème, lui donnait les indications au fur et à mesure pour le recentrer sur le cours.

L'admiration d'Anne pour Lockhart avait perdu en intensité au fur et à mesure des cours qui consistaient à jouer les scènes les plus marquantes de ses livres. Ainsi qu'Etaine l'avait dit à Blaise si l'on voulait passer les examens il fallait étudier dans les livres. La jeune sorcière l'avait revu plusieurs fois mais sans jamais lui parler. Pourtant, Saernel prétendait qu'il la regardait souvent.

Swan se laissa tomber devant elle. Etaine releva la tête du volume qu'elle était en train de compulser. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de venir à la bibliothèque il préférait les travaux pratiques.

-Je t'ai cherché partout ! s'exclama-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ?

-Je lis, répondit la jeune fille en lui montrant la couverture du volume.

- _Effets et annulation des sortilèges d'attaque les plus courants_ , lut-il, c'est pour les sortilèges ?

-Non, simple curiosité. Tu savais qu'il existait un sort tout simple pour mettre fin à un charme ?

Il secoua la tête.

-C'est quoi ?

- _Finite_ , ça annule les effets de la plupart des maléfices.

-Tu viens ? demanda l'hyperactif, je veux te montrer quelque chose.

Intriguée, la jeune fille se leva et le suivi.

-Tu vas voir, c'est sensationnel, même Scott n'avait jamais vu ça, et pourtant il s'y connait.

-En quoi ?

Swan ne répondit pas et continua à courir, l'entraînant à sa suite.

-Les autres y sont déjà, lui appris-t-il quelques minutes plus tard, quand il dû s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle.

-Où ?

- _Lockhart_ , siffla Saernel que la course avait réveillé.

Etaine se précipita vers la porte la plus proche. Voyant que la serrure résistait elle sortit sa baguette.

- _Alohomora !_

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Swan en se coulant à sa suite dans l'embrasure de la porte.

La sorcière lui fit signe de se taire et colla son oreille contre le battant. Entendant la voix du professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, l'hyperactif comprit et se tut.

Lockhart était en train de raconter un de ses exploits au professeur McGonagall qui faisait mine de l'écouter en laissant de temps en temps échapper un « hum ». Les voix s'éloignèrent.

- _Même McGonagall n'a pour lui aucune estime._

 _-_ Il est toujours à donner des leçons à tout le monde, murmura Etaine en réponse.

-C'est sûr, je plains McGonagall, renchérit Swan qui croyait que la remarque lui était adressée.

Regardant autour d'elle, la sorcière vit Peeves qui flottait près du tableau où il avait inscrit un échantillon de son langage. L'esprit frappeur les regardait, se demandant sûrement quel mauvais coup leur faire. Elle donna un coup de coude à Swan qui se retourna brusquement.

-Hein, quoi ? Oh non…

-Et si je lui répétais ce que vous avez dit ? suggéra le petit homme à la cravate orange.

-Vas-y, je m'en fiche, répondit Etaine.

L'esprit frappeur prit un air renfrogné. Swan ouvrit brusquement la porte et se mit à courir. La jeune fille se jeta en avant, saisit la poignée et la referma au moment où quelque chose s'écrasait dessus.

- _Collaporta !_

Et elle se mit à courir pour rattraper Swan. Elle le rejoignit quelques couloirs plus loin.

-La tête de Peeves ! s'exclama-t-il avant d'éclater de rire.

Etaine sourit tandis que Saernel essayait de comprendre ce soudain accès d'hilarité. L'hyperactif finit par se ressaisir et la mena jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch. Grimpant, à demi courbés pour ne pas être vu, ils rejoignirent les autres Serdaigle de première année qui observaient le spectacle. Une équipe de Quidditch s'entraînait. Ils fonçaient si vite sur leurs balais qu'Etaine ne voyait que c'était des Serpentard qu'à la traînée verte qu'ils laissaient derrière eux.

-Ce sont des nimbus 2001, lui confia Zane.

S'il s'attendait à une réaction il en fut pour ses frais elle ne connaissait pas les équipes de Quidditch, les marques de balais et n'avait appris les règles que parce que Scott avait absolument tenu à les lui enseigner. Le vol n'était pas la matière qu'elle préférait elle n'y avait aucune prédisposition mais avait quand même fini par arriver à tenir sur un manche. De même pour la botanique où elle s'améliorait grâce à ses recherches sur les potions.

Vu la réaction des autres les nimbus 2001 devaient être le dernier modèle. Scott passa les jumelles qu'il tenait à Anne.

-Le nimbus 2000 de Potter est battu à plate couture, observa-t-il, les Gryffondor sont finis.

-Ils savent pour l'équipe Serpentard, ils vont se préparer en conséquence, dit Anne.

-Il ne reste qu'à attendre le match, dit sombrement Emma.

De tous les nouveaux seules Etaine et Luna, qui regardait avec intérêt la forme des nuages, semblaient ne pas être atteintes par le virus du Quidditch.

- _Occulus maxima_ , murmura Etaine pour voir si elle ne reconnaissait pas une silhouette connue.

Tous les membres de l'équipe étaient construits comme des colosses, sauf le dernier, un garçon aux cheveux blond platine.

-Apparemment c'est grâce à Malefoy qu'ils les ont eus, poursuivit Scott. Son père les a offerts en remerciement du fait que son cher fils fasse partie de l'équipe.

-Quel rôle a-t-il ?

-Attrapeur, répondirent en même temps Anne, Scott et Etaine.

-Il n'y a que les Serpentard pour être ainsi corrompus, gronda Scott. On va se faire ratatiner.

-Les Gryffondor passent d'abord, intervint Luna d'une voix chantante. Ils ne se laisseront pas faire, ce n'est pas dans le tempérament des lions.

Anne, Emma, Scott et Zane restèrent un encore un peu pour étudier la stratégie des Serpentard pendant que les autres retournaient au château. Swan parce qu'il ne put se concentrer plus de vingt minutes, Luna parce que les nuages avaient laissés la place à un soleil éclatant et Etaine parce que la politesse ne l'avait pas autorisée à partir avant. Le jour où se serait un vrai match de Quidditch cela représenterait un réel intérêt, mais pour l'instant elle s'en fichait.

La Grande Salle n'était pas aussi bondée qu'à l'habitude quand Etaine y entra. La bibliothèque fermait de dix-neuf heures trente à vingt-et-une heure. Heure à laquelle commençait le couvre-feu des premières, deuxièmes, troisièmes et quatrièmes années. Elle était retournée au château à dix-neuf heures vingt-huit. Trop tard pour qu'elle y aille. Elle avait donc choisi de manger avant de s'exercer au sortilège de désillusion.

Il n'y avait qu'une quinzaine de Gryffondor, environ vingt-cinq Poufsouffle, une vingtaine de Serpentard et autant de Serdaigle à leurs tables respectives. Etaine rejoignit les siens. L'assiette devant laquelle elle s'assit se remplit aussitôt de purée avec une côte de bœuf. Plus le temps passait plus la jeune fille appréciait les repas de Poudlard. Cela changeait agréablement des repas remis de semaine en semaine de l'orphelinat. Lorsque les autres élèves commencèrent à affluer, elle quitta la salle et retourna à la tour de Serdaigle, décoinçant au passage une troisième année qui n'était pas parvenue à trouver la solution de l'énigme posée par le heurtoir. Elle grimpa dans le dortoir, saluant Swan qui tournait en rond autour d'une table. Il avait besoin de bouger pour arriver à se concentrer. Luna n'était pas là. Etaine déposa Saernel sur le lit à la demande de celui-ci et se concentra sur les lettres inscrites sur le bout de papier. Elle connaissait la formule par cœur mais le papier était rassurant. Elle répéta les mots comme une litanie, tapotant sa tête. Elle avait réussi à faire disparaître des objets de plus en plus gros avec le temps. La veille c'était une chaise qui était devenue invisible jusqu'à ce qu'elle la fasse réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard pour éviter que quelqu'un ne trébuche dessus. Une sensation de froid se propagea dans son corps. Frissonnant légèrement, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit.

- _Terminé pour aujourd'hui_ , soupira-t-elle en caressant distraitement les écailles en losange de la vipère. _Je finirais bien par y arriver._

Le serpent ouvrit les yeux et passa sa langue sur la main qui le touchait.

- _Vraiment ? Je pensais que tu voulais te rendre à la section interdite…_

 _-Impossible en étant visible._

 _-Mais tu n'es_ pas _visible._

Etaine le regarda, enroulé en escargot sur l'oreiller. Elle sentait son corps écailleux sous sa main mais ne voyait pas celle-ci. Elle leva son bras et l'agita sans qu'elle apparaisse dans son champ de vision.

-Yes ! s'exclama-t-elle en sautant sur ses pieds. Merci, Saer !

- _Tu aurais fini par t'en rendre compte. Et ce n'est pas une raison pour écorcher mon nom._

 _-Excuse-moi, tu veux venir ?_

 _-Non merci, je veux être sûr de réapparaître, moi._

Pour le rassurer, Etaine fit quelques essais mais ne parvint pas à le convaincre. A cet instant Anne entra dans le dortoir. Saernel fila sous la couette et la sorcière se releva. La fille blonde se dirigea vers sa valise qu'elle se mit à fouiller sans lui prêter aucune attention. Etaine profita qu'elle avait laissé la porte ouverte pour sortir et descendre l'escalier en colimaçon. Une grande partie des Serdaigle étaient déjà dans la salle commune ou venaient de finir leur repas et arrivaient. La sorcière s'aplatit contre la rambarde pour ne pas toucher deux troisièmes années qui se disputaient elle ne savait quoi. La majorité des élèves faisaient leurs devoirs ou se détendaient, n'ayant pas cours le lendemain samedi. Certains lisaient des livres, d'autres faisaient des parties de bavboules, échecs versions sorciers ou batailles explosives. Un groupe de sixièmes années lui permis de sortir de la salle. Pas une personne ne l'avait regardé. Voulant faire une dernière vérification elle se planta devant un portrait et lui fit signe. Aucune réaction. Etaine sourit et descendit l'escalier à pas de loup. Le couvre-feu approchait et elle voyait des élèves se diriger vers leur salle commune. Elle rentra dans la bibliothèque dont les portes étaient restées ouvertes et se dirigea vers la section interdite. Maintenant qu'elle s'apprêtait à contrevenir à un règlement elle se demandait si Mme Pince n'avait pas pris des précautions pour empêcher les élèves de s'y rendre. Enfreindre les règlements ne lui avait jamais posé aucun problème avant son arrivée à Poudlard. Mais elle savait qu'à moins de commettre une faute particulièrement grave elle ne serait pas renvoyée de l'orphelinat. Dumbledore passait pour plutôt indulgent mais Etaine ne savait pas si c'était la vérité. Refusant de se torturer les nerfs plus longtemps elle pénétra dans la section interdite et contempla les ouvrages. Ils ressemblaient aux autres, c'est-à-dire le même mélange hétéroclite de vieux bouquins poussiéreux d'une centaine d'année côtoyant ceux à peine sortis des presses, mais la jeune fille savait qu'ils abordaient des sujets plus avancés. La sorcière caressa les tranches des ouvrages puis fini par en saisir un au titre inhabituel: ÆÕÝĎĔ. Etaine n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il contenait et quand elle l'ouvrit l'écriture se révéla aussi incompréhensible que le titre. Elle évita les recueils de magie noire et finit par tomber sur un ouvrage consacré à Voldemort. Son ascension y était décrite par un auteur qui semblait cautionner ses actes, justifiant sa « croisade pour la pureté » par une idéologie imparable. La sorcière entendit à peine Mme Pince houspiller les élèves qui restaient et fermer la bibliothèque. Quelles que soit les opinions de l'écrivain son style était captivant et il ne cherchait pas à occulter les détails sanglants ou macabres. Mais il était clair pour Etaine qu'il était totalement embrigadé. En lisant ce livre elle comprit pourquoi les gens n'avaient pas si mal accueilli les idées du mage noir avant qu'il ne montre son vrai visage. Les sorciers avaient de tout temps considéré les moldus comme des bêtes féroces mais inférieures et certains gardaient rancune de devoir se cacher à eux, voulant les dominer. La jeune sorcière fut heureuse de ne pas appartenir à la maison Serpentard car, en grossissant le trait, c'était leur mode de pensée. Curieuse, elle regarda à la fin l'ouvrage était signé « un mangemort » de la même calligraphie fine et appliquée que le reste du texte.

Etaine se leva, rangea le livre et regarda autour d'elle. Le temps avait passé bien plus vite qu'elle ne le croyait la lune illuminait toute la pièce. Ce n'était plus le soir mais le matin. Le jour se lèverait dans quelques heures. Elle se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle poussa légèrement sans obtenir de réaction. Avant d'essayer un sortilège elle fit le tour de la pièce et en trouva une autre qui s'ouvrit aussitôt. Elle sortit de la bibliothèque et remit le battant en place. Le couloir sur lequel elle déboucha était vide et dans une partie du château qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle sortit sa baguette.

-Pointe à l'ouest, murmura-t-elle.

L'instrument pivota vers un mur, plutôt devant elle. La baguette toujours à la main elle avança, écoutant le silence uniquement troublé de temps en temps par le hululement d'une chouette. Elle tomba sur le grand escalier qu'elle allait commencer à gravir quand une voix lui parvint.

- _Si longtemps… Enfin… Tuer…_

Etaine se figea mais ne commit pas l'erreur d'appeler. La voix se rapprochait. Oubliant qu'elle était invisible, la jeune fille se précipita vers un placard dans un coin du hall dans lequel elle pénétra et se fit la plus petite possible. Habituellement elle était plutôt bagarreuse mais là contre cet ennemi qui semblait d'une absolue détermination elle préféra se cacher.

- _Je sens le sang…_ murmura la voix juste à côté d'elle. _Le sang…_

La sorcière manqua de sursauter. Il était dans le placard ! _Lumos_ , pensa-t-elle. Sa baguette s'illumina, montrant trois balais, deux manteaux, cinq serpillères et un seau. Rien d'inhabituel.

- _Le sang du maître…_

La voix prononça ces mots dans une sorte de soupir déçu. Etaine se retourna brusquement, se cognant contre le mur. La voix s'éloigna dans le château. La jeune fille patienta plusieurs minutes avant de sortir du placard et de se diriger aussi vite que le permettait la prudence vers la tour de Serdaigle.

Elle pénétra dans le dortoir. Anne dormait paisiblement, rideaux ouverts. Elle apercevait les formes d'Emma et Luna sous leurs couettes ainsi que les cheveux emmêlés de la dernière. Ses propres rideaux étaient fermés ainsi qu'elle les avait laissés avant de partir en expédition. Elle glissa la tête entre les tentures et ralluma sa baguette. Il n'y avait que Saernel, plongé dans un sommeil profond.

- _Apparitio_ , murmura-t-elle.

Une onde chaude se propagea dans son corps tandis qu'elle redevenait visible. Soulagée, elle se mit en pyjama et s'endormit.


	8. La Chambre des Secrets

Le lendemain elle en parla à Saernel qui n'avait rien entendu dans sa promenade nocturne. Elle ne raconta pas son aventure aux autres car elle avait enfreint plusieurs règlements cette nuit-là et cette histoire était tellement abracadabrante qu'elle était certaine que nul ne la croirait. Si la vipère ne lui avait pas confirmé qu'elle était parvenue à maîtriser le sortilège de disparition elle aurait fini par croire que tout cela n'était que le fruit de son imagination. La voix ne se faisant entendre ni d'elle ni des autres elle rangea cette aventure dans un coin de sa tête et pensa que cette voix n'était qu'une illusion produite par son cerveau à moitié endormi. Les jours qui passèrent sans autre alerte la confortèrent dans cette certitude et elle n'y pensa plus jusqu'à Halloween.

La Grande Salle était entièrement décorée pour l'occasion de citrouilles évidées éclairées par des bougies et des chauves-souris volaient sous le plafond magique. Cela n'avait rien en commun avec l'orphelinat, où cette fête était réprouvée entre toutes, ou même avec le temps où elle vivait avec son père, s'amusant à découper les motifs qu'il traçait. Un nouveau festin avait été promis aux élèves de Poudlard et une fois encore le château avait été à la hauteur de sa réputation. C'est le ventre plein que les élèves s'apprêtèrent à rentrer dans leurs salles communes respectives.

- _Tuer…_

Etaine sursauta, lâchant sa fourchette qui tinta en heurtant le fond de son assiette.

-Tu as entendu ? chuchota-t-elle à Saernel.

- _Oui,_ siffla le serpent.

-Ça va, Etaine ? demanda Emma.

La jeune fille acquiesça avec un sourire destiné à les rassurer.

- _Si longtemps…_

-Tu es toute pâle, déclara Luna sans aucun tact.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va.

-Tu n'aurais pas des Chiroptèmes par hasard ? continua la fille blonde.

-Des quoi ? interrogea Swan.

-Ce sont de petites créatures qui pompent le sang.

-Ça existe déjà, ce sont des poux, rétorqua Scott.

-Non, c'est beaucoup plus petit et ils peuvent rendre malade, rétorqua Luna.

- _Si proche maintenant…_

-Je crois que je vais remonter, murmura Etaine d'une voix blanche en entendant la voix s'éloigner. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas bien maintenant.

-Je t'accompagne, proposa immédiatement Swan.

Etaine hocha la tête pour le remercier et se leva.

-On vous rejoint dans quelques minutes, dit Zane.

Les deux sorciers quittèrent la salle. La jeune fille s'appuya contre le battant de la porte une fois hors de vue de la Grande Salle où le banquet se poursuivait. Swan l'aida à s'asseoir.

-Tu es vraiment pâle, remarqua-t-il, tu veux que j'aille chercher quelqu'un ?

-Non, a va, murmura-t-elle.

Il s'installa à côté d'elle et ne parla plus, lui caressant les cheveux, forçant Saernel à changer de cachette. Celui-ci lui sifflait des paroles d'encouragements à l'oreille.

 _-Je le sens…_

Etaine releva brusquement la tête et la tourna vers le grand escalier. La voix venait de là, elle en était sûre. Aidée de Swan, elle se mit debout et marcha vers la rampe de marbre.

-Etaine, qu'est-ce que… ?

Elle lui fit signe de se taire.

- _Encore chaud, mais si peu, si peu…_

Elle accéléra, suivant la voix, plus elle montait dans les étages plus son mal de ventre diminuait.

- _Je sens le sang !_

La jeune fille déboucha sur un couloir éclairé de torches, comme tout le reste du château. Trois élèves était déjà là.

-Miss Teigne, dit l'un d'eux d'un ton surpris.

-Partons, il ne faut pas qu'on soit vu ici, déclara la fille en les tirants par la manche.

-Ces sont des Gryffondor, murmura Swan en apercevant le blason sur la poitrine du rouquin.

-Partons, dit Etaine, on n'a pas intérêt à être vu ici.

Trop tard, la rumeur montait des deux côtés du couloir. Les trois Gryffondor et les deux Serdaigle étaient coincés.

-Quand les autres arrivent on marche vers les Gryffondor, souffla la jeune fille.

-Pourquoi ?

Les autres élèves tournèrent alors à l'angle et continuèrent en rigolant, les deux Serdaigle devant eux. Très vite les rires s'éteignirent car on venait d'apercevoir une masse sombre pendant à une torchère et un message en lettre de sang sur le mur. Les élèves s'approchèrent des Gryffondor qui semblaient pétrifiés pour mieux voir l'inscription.

« Ennemis de l'Héritier prenez garde, la Chambre des Secrets a été rouverte »

-Les prochains seront les Sangs de Bourbes, claironna une voix.

Etaine se retourna et reconnut Malefoy. Un air de suprême satisfaction était peint sur son visage.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, tonna une voix. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet attroupement ?

La foule s'écarta pour laisser passer Rusard qui fit une sorte de crise de nerf en découvrant sa chatte pendu au mur, apparemment morte. Dumbledore arriva à temps pour l'empêcher d'étrangler les Gryffondor. Lockhart surgit à ce moment et proposa son bureau pour un interrogatoire.

Etaine se trouvait au premier rang, elle saisit l'occasion d'en savoir davantage, se jugeant concernée. Après tout elle avait entendu la voix juste avant qu'on découvre Miss Teigne et celle-ci l'avait mené jusqu'ici…

-Ne m'attends pas, murmura-t-elle à Swan.

Elle s'appliqua un sortilège de désillusion et s'engouffra dans le sillage du groupe que les élèves laissaient passer avec défiance. Lorsque le jeune garçon se tourna vers elle il n'y avait plus personne. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal ouvrit la porte et fit signe à Dumbledore qui avait ramené avec lui Miss Teigne de passer. Les professeur McGonagall, Rogue, Rusard et les trois Gryffondor entrèrent à leur tour. La jeune fille se glissa juste avant que Lockhart ne pénètre à son tour dans la pièce. En la découvrant la sorcière eut la nausée : tous les murs étaient recouverts de photographies du professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal souriant à tort et à travers. Lockhart lui-même donnait son avis sur ce qui était arrivé à Miss Teigne et faisait la liste de toutes les personnes à qui il avait sauvé la vie. Dumbledore examinait la chatte en la regardant de si près que son nez cassé effleurait le pelage terne, il tapotait la fourrure en marmonnant des incantations qu'Etaine ne parvenait pas à saisir. Rusard sanglotait dans un coin. McGonagall couvait du regard ses élèves en observant la scène. Rogue faisait de même.

-Elle n'est pas morte, Argus, déclara finalement le directeur.

Lockhart, surpris, s'arrêta dans son monologue et les interrogations fusèrent.

-Elle a été pétrifiée, précisa Dumbledore. Mais la question est comment ?

-Demandez-leurs, ils étaient sur les lieux du crime, rugit Rusard en désignant les Gryffondor du doigt.

Dumbledore les défendit en disant qu'ils étaient bien trop jeunes pour un acte de magie noir aussi avancé. Rogue proposa qu'Harry Potter, l'attrapeur de Gryffondor, soit suspendu. Ce à quoi McGonagall répliqua sèchement que Miss Teigne n'avait pas été assommée à coups de balais. On réclama des explications sur la présence des Gryffondor à cet endroit et Potter prétexta qu'ils allaient se coucher, ce qui ne convainquit personne, Severus Rogue en particulier. Les Gryffondor eurent la permission de retourner dans leur tour et les enseignants prirent congés de Rusard en lui disant d'amener Miss Teigne à l'infirmerie et de Lockhart. Etaine sortit du bureau et les suivis à pas de loup. Les trois enseignants marchaient en silence, plongés dans leurs réflexions.

-Que pouvons-nous faire ? demanda, apparemment surtout pour elle-même, McGonagall.

-Pas grand-chose, dit Rogue d'un air sombre. Des recherches. Des contrôles. On pourrait passer tout le monde au Veritaserum mais ma réserve n'est pas suffisante.

-Il faut une autorisation du ministère, Severus, rappela Dumbledore.

-Ou à la légilimentie, mais il n'est pas impossible que des élèves particulièrement avancés ne puissent la contrer.

-Selon vous les cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes années sont les plus suspects ? demanda le professeur de métamorphose.

-Il faudrait beaucoup de temps pour parvenir à localiser la Chambre des Secrets, à moins de savoir déjà où elle se trouve, Minerva, murmura Rogue.

-Et dans ce cas cette information proviendrait de celui qui l'a ouverte il y a cinquante ans, poursuivit calmement Dumbledore.

Les enseignants s'arrêtèrent et se tournèrent vers lui. Ils étaient à côté d'une gargouille de pierre sculptée dans une niche. Le directeur était déjà présent à l'époque, bien qu'alors simple professeur.

-Et comme ce n'est pas le coupable qui a été arrêté à l'époque on ne peut questionner celui-ci.

-Vous avez bien une idée de son identité, protesta McGonagall.

-Oui, c'est exact, mais que je sache cette personne n'a pas d'enfant biologique ou adopté et est actuellement dans l'incapacité d'ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets.

-Et peut-on connaître son nom ? interrogea Rogue.

-Si je vous le disais, vous chercheriez en ce sens, mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux aborder ce problème sous différents points de vue. Je demanderais demain aux autres enseignants de mener cette enquête. Sorbet citron, dit-il à l'adresse de la gargouille qui s'anima, dévoilant un escalier. Bonne nuit.

-Espérons, déclara le professeur de potion en observant l'escalier à vis, qu'il n'y ait pas de mort cette fois-ci.

-Espérons. Auriez-vous une _Histoire de Poudlard_ , Severus ?

-En effet, allons relire le chapitre concerné, proposa-t-il.

Etaine les laissa partir. Elle avait déjà poussé la chance assez loin en suivant un légilimens Rogue aurait pu s'apercevoir de sa présence à n'importe quel moment. Mais elle en avait appris beaucoup. Ce n'était donc pas la première fois que la Chambre des Secrets était ouverte. Et elle avait déjà causée une mort il y avait cinquante ans, un innocent avait été accusé et arrêté. La jeune fille resta un instant immobile à cogiter.

- _C'était instructif_ , siffla Saernel. _Mais voilé._

 _-Ils avaient probablement peur qu'on les écoute_ , supposa la sorcière.

- _Dumbledore a une théorie, mais il craint de la faire partager aux autres, pourquoi ?_

 _-Il faudrait savoir qui était à Poudlard il y a cinquante ans pour répondre à cette question. Probablement quelqu'un dont Dumbledore se méfie encore aujourd'hui._

 _-Mais sans enfant et ne résidant pas à Poudlard,_ termina la vipère _._

 _-Passons à la bibliothèque, demain il n'y aura plus aucun exemplaire de l'_ Histoire de Poudlard _, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensée plus tôt ? Tout ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard depuis sa création y est écrit…_ murmura la jeune fille en s'y dirigeant.

 _-Etaine._

 _-Oui ?_

 _-Si Dumbledore sait que celui qui a été arrêté n'est pas coupable, pourquoi cette arrestation a-t-elle eut lieu ?_

 _-Peut-être parce que toute les preuves le désignaient comme coupable, que c'était quelqu'un qui avait les compétences nécessaires pour et la faculté de résister à la légilimentie et au Veritaserum…_

 _-Ou peut-être parce que ce n'est pas Dumbledore qui l'a arrêté._

 _-Je ne sais pas, Saernel, je ne sais pas._

 _-Nous verrons bien, nous y sommes._

La jeune fille se glissa par la même porte que celle où elle avait quitté la bibliothèque presque un mois auparavant. Elle était toujours ouverte.

- _Lumos_ , murmura-t-elle.

Passant le bout de sa baguette près des titres des ouvrages, elle parvint à trouver cinq exemplaires de l' _Histoire de Poudlard_ , rangés côte à côte. Etaine saisit l'un d'eux et sortit de la bibliothèque, prenant bien soin de refermer la porte. Elle se dirigea silencieusement vers la tour de Serdaigle. Une fois arrivée elle annula le sortilège et frappa le heurtoir.

-Qu'est-ce qui justifie une infraction aux règles ?

-Je n'ai enfreint aucune règle, mentit la sorcière.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

-Un cas de force majeur ?

-Réponse acceptée.

La porte s'ouvrit, révélant le dortoir où tous les Serdaigle semblaient rassemblés. Visiblement personne n'avait envie d'aller se coucher tout de suite après ces événements. Elle repéra les premières années près des fenêtres.

-T'étais où ? demanda Swan.

-On a faillis avertir Flitwick ! s'exclama Anne. Si tu n'avais pas prévenue Swan de ne pas t'attendre on l'aurait fait, je te jure.

-Flitwick a décrété un couvre-feu, dit, plus bas, Zane, voyant que l'éclat d'Anne attirait les regards. Aucun Serdaigle n'a le droit de sortir de la tour avant demain matin.

-M'excuse de vous avoir fait peur, déclara Etaine, surprise qu'on lui accorde autant d'importance. J'étais à la bibliothèque, murmura-t-elle d'un air de conspirateur si bas qu'ils durent se pencher pour l'entendre.

-Pourquoi à cette heure-ci ? s'étonna Swan.

-Venez dans notre dortoir, on pourra parler au calme, proposa-t-elle.

Anne acquiesça mais Emma secoua la tête.

-Ils ne peuvent pas, il y a un sort sur les escaliers qui les empêchera de monter. C'est une vieille règle, ceux qui l'ont établi pensaient que les filles étaient plus dignes de confiance que les garçons.

-Dit plutôt qu'ils voulaient nous empêcher de ramener un gars, renifla Anne. Ce qui est idiot puisqu'on peut très bien jouer au docteur aux toilettes.

Les garçons rougirent dans un bel ensemble.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes rouge ? demanda Luna avec candeur. Vous avez mangé des Poivrons d'Istarie ?

Les filles se regardèrent et pouffèrent, renonçant à demander ce qu'était des poivrons d'Istarie.

-Venez dans notre dortoir, proposa Zane. Il n'y a peut-être pas de sort sur nos escaliers.

Personne ne vit que les premières années allaient toutes dans le même dortoir puisqu'ils logeaient au même palier. Il n'y avait pas de sort sur les quelques marches à descendre pour accéder au dortoir des garçons mais, comme le fit remarquer Anne quand Emma lui eut expliqué en quoi consistait le sort, il était plus facile d'installer un toboggan sur les marches montantes des filles. Le dortoir des garçons était plus désordonné que celui des filles mais plus vaste car il n'y avait que trois lits. Les affaires par contre étaient plus éparpillées. Swan rougit quand Luna compara les vaisseaux Wraith de Stargate Atlantis sur les posters qui tapissaient toute sa partie de mur à une autre espèce de végétaux dont personne n'avait jamais entendu parler avant. Scott poussa d'un coup de pied une paire de chaussettes sales sous son lit pour les dérober à la vue des filles. Il avait préféré une équipe de Quidditch dont les joueurs portaient des robes marquées de joncs à Stargate. Zane s'assit sur son édredon à peu près lisse, Sogar sauta sur ses genoux et tourna une ou deux fois sur lui-même avant de s'allonger.

-Alors, demanda-t-il en grattant l'espace entre les oreilles du chat, qu'est-ce que tu as fait qui ne pouvait attendre demain ?

-J'ai emprunté un exemplaire de l' _Histoire de Poudlard_ pour savoir de quoi il en retournait.

-Tu aurais pu me demander, s'exclama Emma, j'ai ce livre dans ma valise. Il dit que la Chambre des Secrets est un mythe.

-Mais comment peut-elle avoir été ouverte alors ? demanda Zane, Sogar ronronnant comme une locomotive sur ses genoux.

-Ce n'est pas un mythe, assura Etaine. Elle a déjà été ouverte il y a cinquante ans et une personne est morte.

-Comment tu sais ça ? interrogea Swan.

-Dumbledore l'a dit à Rogue et McGonagall. Il devait déjà être à Poudlard à l'époque.

-Oui, il a enseigné à mes grands-parents, il était prof de métamorphose, déclara Anne.

-Celui qui avait ouvert la Chambre a été arrêté, se souvint Zane, l'école avait failli fermer.

-Il a une idée de qui a fait ça ? questionna Scott.

Etaine acquiesça.

-Mais il ne l'a pas dite aux autres, il semble penser que c'est en lien avec la dernière ouverture, quelqu'un à qui celui qui l'a ouverte il y a cinquante ans aurait enseigné la marche à suivre…

-Que pensez-vous de Malefoy ? proposa Anne. Il vient d'une vieille famille de sang-pur…

-Et il avait l'air ravi, je ne pense pas que celui qui a fait ça serait si idiot, répondit Zane.

-On en reparlera demain, proposa Emma. Il faut qu'on dorme pour les cours.

-T'as raison, bonne nuit les gars, dit Anne en quittant le dortoir.

Les autres filles lui emboitèrent le pas. Etaine eut le plus grand mal à ne pas lire immédiatement l' _Histoire de Poudlard_ mais Emma avait raison elles devaient dormir.


	9. Rumeurs et chantage

**Merci de m'avoir signalé le salmigondis qu'est devenu mon chapitre. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui lui est arrivé, aussi je ne peux pas prévoir si celui-ci va sortir normalement.**

Le lendemain le message était toujours le principal sujet de conversation. Etaine avait lu la légende de la Chambre des Secrets : d'après le livre c'était Salazar Serpentard qui avait créée et cachée cette pièce dans le château avant son départ sans que les autres fondateurs en sachent rien. Il revenait à son héritier de poursuivre la tâche qui avait détruit son amitié avec Godric Gryffondor : interdire aux nés-moldus l'entrée de Poudlard. Pour ce faire Serpentard avait laissé un monstre que seul son héritier authentique pourrait réveiller et contrôler.

Il y avait eu une véritable ruée sur la bibliothèque ce matin, de nombreux élèves désirant emprunter l' _Histoire de Poudlard_. Certains connaissaient déjà la légende et les pronostics allaient bon train sur l'identité de l'héritier de Serpentard. La majorité des élèves de cette maison furent cités ainsi qu'un Poufsouffle, deux Serdaigle et Harry Potter, de Gryffondor. La rumeur commençait même à courir que c'était Rogue. Mais l'on sut bientôt par Lockhart, qui ne semblait pas s'apercevoir que le professeur de potion le détestait, qu'il avait passé toute la journée dans la salle des professeurs à corriger des devoirs. Certains élèves riaient, les Serpentard en particulier, mais ceux qui étaient nés-moldus ou avaient des amis nés-moldus s'inquiétait. Parmi les Serdaigle de première année c'était le cas d'Emma et de Swan. Emma était un peu inquiète mais Swan, incapable de rester en place, voyait là une occasion de se distraire et se proposait de partir à la chasse au monstre. Les autres essayaient de le dissuader mais ce fut Etaine qui y parvint en faisant miroiter toutes les recherches nécessaires à ce projet. A l'idée de devoir rester assis sans bouger dans la bibliothèque plus longtemps que nécessaire il prit une expression horrifiée.

Les professeurs semblaient plus sérieux et discutaient à voix basse entre eux. Visiblement Dumbledore avait fait passer sa demande. Rogue s'entretenait à voix basse avec Flitwick et, pendant un instant, il regarda dans sa direction, donnant à Etaine un mauvais pressentiment. Mais son regard dériva sur les Serpentard surexcités. Drago Malefoy clamait haut et fort à qui voulait l'entendre que grâce à l'héritier de Serpentard ils seraient bientôt débarrassés des Sangs-de-Bourbe. En l'entendant Swan se leva à demi mais Emma et Scott qui mangeaient à côté de lui le firent se rasseoir.

-Il est en deuxième année, mec, dit le fan de Quidditch. Il est trop fort pour toi.

-Ne t'abaisse pas à son niveau, déclara la fille qui portait à présent ses cheveux libres.

Swan hocha la tête et se laissa tomber. Il enfonça sa cuillère avec une telle férocité dans son porridge qu'elle se tordit. Se souvenant de ce qu'il avait fait pour elle la veille elle se leva et lui proposa de venir en salle de classe avec elle.

-Comment ose-t-il ? murmura l'hyperactif une fois sorti.

-Les crétins méprisent tous ceux qui ne sont pas idiots, dit la jeune fille avec sagesse. Et s'ils le font c'est parce qu'ils ont peur d'eux.

-Peur ? De gens qui ne connaissent rien à la magie ?

-Tu as vu les résultats des deuxièmes années aux examens de l'an dernier ? C'est une née-moldue qui a obtenu les meilleurs résultats : pas une seule erreur. Le sang ne veut rien dire, ce qui est important ce qui on est, pas ce qu'on est.

-J'aime bien ta philosophie, Etaine, se calma Swan.

-C'est pas la mienne, je l'ai lue dans un bouquin, avoua-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

-J'aime bien la philosophie de ton bouquin, répéta-t-il. Mais toi, tu emprunte les phrases aux autres, quelle est ta philosophie ?

-Je pioche, et si j'aime bien un concept je le rajoute. J'ai grandi dans un orphelinat où si tu ne te soumettais pas il t'arrivait des bricoles. J'ai refusé, mais j'ai appris à ne jamais céder quel qu'en soit le prix à quelque chose qui me paraissait injuste. J'ai appris à ne compter sur personne et à me débrouiller seule. Si je ne suis pas capable de faire quelque chose l'idée ne me vient pas de demander un service à quelqu'un. Je suis fondamentalement individualiste et indécrottablement têtue. Même quand je perds je trouve moyen de gagner.

-Comment ?

-Avec une petite phrase assassine. Je suis très douée pour l'ironie quand je veux.

-Et pas modeste pour un sou, remarqua-t-il.

-Un sou non, un paquet de gallions oui.

Il éclata de rire en voyant le petit sourire avide qu'elle imitait.

-Tu aurais dû ajouter opportuniste.

-En effet, je suis la malfaisance même, rends toi compte : non contente d'être cupide et laide je suis opportuniste et bavarde. Un gallion pour ma prestation, réclama-t-elle en tendant la main, une grimace étrange sur la figure, entre la hauteur et le ridicule.

Il rit de nouveau.

-Le coup de sang est passé ? demanda Scott en les rejoignant.

Anne lui enfonça le coude dans les cotes pendant qu'Emma lui marchait sur le pied et Zane lui donnait un coup sur la tête. Le résultat logique fut qu'il tomba par terre.

-Hé, pas tous contre moi, protesta-t-il quand Luna, chantonnant un peu, lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Pourquoi tu es toujours en train de chanter ? demanda-t-il à la fille aux cheveux blonds.

-C'est pour attirer les Tonchrures dorés, ils aiment beaucoup les chansons douces.

Personne ne fit de commentaire. Ils avaient rapidement appris que si on tentait de la convaincre que ce dont elle parlait n'existait pas elle se mettait en colère et que si on lui posait des questions elle en parlerait jusqu'à plus soif. Ils avaient donc pris parti de dévier la conversation à chaque fois que Luna donnait le nom d'une de ses créatures ou végétaux inconnus.

-Il faut y aller, sinon on va être en retard, dit Zane en jetant un coup d'œil sur sa montre.

Luna s'en apercevrait bien un jour mais pour l'instant elle ne semblait pas s'en offenser et cette solution convenait aux autres. Ils se dirigèrent vers les cachots où les attendaient Rogue. La haine qu'ils avaient perçus chez les Poufsouffle au terme du premier cours s'était dissipé, le professeur de potion ne faisant ni aux uns ni aux autres de cadeau. Seule Etaine était dispensée de remarques désagréables et concentrait l'animosité des blaireaux. Légèrement anxieuse à cause du regard que lui avait donné Rogue lors du petit déjeuner, elle gomma toute émotion avant d'entrer dans la salle. Il ne fallait pas que le légilimens perçoive quelque chose. Mais il ne se passa rien d'inhabituel durant le cours qui consistait à produire une potion d'Amnésie pour la classe et un Philtre de Paix pour Etaine. Cette potion était extrêmement difficile et normalement composé en cinquième année. Mais Rogue continuait toujours de vouloir estimer son niveau et de lui imposer des réalisations plus difficiles les unes que les autres qu'il récompensait parfois par des points à Serdaigle quand Serpentard prenait de l'avance pour la coupe des quatre maisons. Manifestement il avait confiance en son équipe de Quidditch qui devait affronter les Gryffondor dans les prochains jours puisqu'il lui donna cinq points. Le solde était rarement positif à la fin des cours de potions, sauf pour les Serpentard. Etaine parvenait à maintenir les résultats au niveau de zéro, le tout était de ne pas tomber dans les négatifs.

Ce fut lors du cours de potion de jeudi, après que les autres aient quitté la salle pour aller en permanence, que Severus Rogue aborda le sujet. Etaine était en train de brasser une potion.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle en observant le liquide transparent légèrement orangé.

-La première étape pour obtenir du Veritaserum, répondit-il après avoir fini de couper des racines avec tant de précision qu'on aurait dit que c'était une machine qui avait fait ce travail et non un homme.

-La potion de vérité ? Vous voulez démasquer l'héritier de Serpentard ?

-Une histoire qui fait tourner toutes les têtes, n'est-ce pas ? Regarde bien la réaction, ajouta-t-il en versant les racines en cube.

La potion siffla et passa à un léger turquoise. Le professeur s'empara de la louche et commença à tourner comme c'était indiqué sans même jeter un regard aux instructions. Etaine se demandait combien de potions il avait ainsi en mémoire.

-Occupes-toi de doser les yeux de scarabées. J'ai parlé à Flitwick lundi, il n'a aucune piste. Tous les soupçons sont bien évidemment pour les Serpentard. Mais il m'a appris autre chose. Figures-toi qu'il a établi un couvre-feu pour ses élèves.

-Je sais, et le professeur McGonagall l'a imité, j'ai entendu des Gryffondor de sixième année s'en plaindre.

-Ainsi que le professeur Chourave et moi-même. Une bonne tentative pour détourner la conversation, je l'admets, poursuivit-il avec bonne humeur.

-Je retiens le compliment, la prochaine fois j'essaierais de le faire volontairement.

Il eut un léger rire.

-Passe-moi deux crins de licorne, à côté de la fiole étiqueté « épine de porc-épic ». Filius avait fait l'appel pour s'assurer qu'aucun de ses élèves ne manquait. Tu commences à comprendre ?

-Ça dépend où vous voulez en venir si vous voulez entendre que c'est un bon directeur de maison alors la réponse est oui.

-Là c'était tout à fait volontaire, s'amusa-t-il en laissant tomber dans le chaudron qui bouillait doucement les crins de licorne.

Etaine avait découvert que le professeur de potion présentait une personnalité différente selon la personne à qui il s'adressait. Ainsi s'il était la pire terreur de ses classes il était tout à fait respectable avec les autres professeurs sauf Lockhart qu'il haïssait et méprisait. Léguer son savoir le rendait beaucoup plus ouvert qu'à l'habitude et il s'amusait ouvertement à contourner ses tentatives de passer à un autre sujet que les potions. Mais il restait tout aussi impossible à feinter.

-Il a commencé par les premières années. Tu n'y étais pas mais M. Lee non plus.

-Swan ne peut pas tenir en place, ce n'est pas sa faute.

-Vous essayez de lui éviter sa retenue de ce soir pour avoir chahuté durant mon cours, Miss Knightley. Ayez au moins le courage de la dire.

-Pouvez-vous épargnez à mon ami qui souffre d'hyperactivité cette retenue s'il vous plaît, monsieur ?

-Non.

-Voilà, pourquoi devrais-je y mettre les formes si vous vous en moquez ?

-Parce qu'il vous faut apprendre que la politesse implique aussi de ne pas tromper les gens.

-C'est fou le nombre de gens impolis, alors…

-Revenons-en à notre sujet, il a refait l'appel à la fin où vous étiez de retour. Tu peux verser les scarabées. Il se trouve qu'alors que tous les élèves de Serdaigle étaient censés être retourné dans leur tour une personne nous a suivis, Albus, Minerva et moi.

-Pourquoi est-ce à moi que vous avez pensé ?

Rogue finit de brasser le mélange puis posa la louche. Il fallait laisser reposer la potion pendant une dizaine de minutes.

-Peut-être parce que M. Lee aurait été tout à fait incapable de rester immobile assez longtemps pour épier notre conversation.

-Vous reconnaissez vous-même que ce n'est pas de sa faute.

-Et que vous avez montré à vos condisciples une _Histoire de Poudlard_ de la bibliothèque que vous n'aviez pas empruntée.

-Si.

-Ou du moins pas officiellement. Il y a très peu d'élèves de votre niveau qui seraient capable de maîtriser un sortilège suffisamment puissant pour se dissimuler à la vue des autres. Or puissante vous l'êtes indéniablement et suffisamment têtue pour vous donner la peine d'apprendre ce charme, n'est-ce pas miss Knightley ?

-Si je comprends bien vous vous basez sur ses seuls suppositions pour me juger coupable d'avoir écouté une conversation, laissez-moi vous dire que c'est un peu léger comme faisceau de preuves, répliqua calmement Etaine malgré la peur qu'elle commençait à éprouver. Pourquoi vous en tenir aux seuls Serdaigle ?

- _Il sait, inutile de continuer à mentir_ , siffla la vipère.

- _Il cherche à m'y faire penser pour utiliser la légilimentie_.

-Dans ce cas, miss Knightley, je suis sûr que vous n'aurez aucune opposition à me dire que ce n'était pas vous ? poursuivit-il, d'un ton doucereux avec le léger sourire qui indiquait qu'il l'avait coincé.

-C'était moi.

-Et je suppose que vous aviez une bonne raison de le faire qui vous épargnera une retenue ?

-En effet, mais je ne la révélerais que si vous m'assurez que tout ce que je dirais n'aura aucune répercussion ni sur moi ni sur la maison Serdaigle.

-Accordé, à moins que vous ne me révéliez être l'héritier de Serpentard…

-Je ne le suis pas, répondit la jeune fille en s'asseyant. Je voulais avoir accès à la bibliothèque en dehors des temps d'ouverture, trop court pour lire tout ce qui est intéressant. J'ai donc appris le sortilège de désillusion et ai finalement réussi à la maîtriser il y a presque un mois.

-Et vous vous êtes aussitôt précipité à la bibliothèque, termina le professeur de potion.

-Oui, j'ai trouvé un livre qui m'a captivé et que j'ai lu jusqu'au matin.

-Vous auriez pu revenir le lendemain.

-Il était dans la Réserve. Lorsque j'ai quitté la bibliothèque j'ai entendu une voix.

-Que disait-elle ?

-Qu'elle voulait tuer, qu'elle sentait le sang et que cela faisait « si longtemps », pour employer ses termes. Elle venait vers moi je me suis réfugiée dans un placard, mais je crois qu'elle m'a quand même trouvé car elle a précisé qu'elle sentait le sang « du maître » avant de s'éloigner. Je n'ai plus fait d'expédition nocturne depuis.

-Je vois, murmura, pensif, Rogue. Vous avez réentendu cette voix ?

-Le soir d'Halloween, et Saernel aussi, mais personne d'autre de semblait la percevoir. Je suis remonté dans les étages avec Swan en la suivant et nous sommes tombés sur les trois Gryffondor. Nous avons rebroussés chemin et fait semblant d'arriver avec les autres pour ne pas nous attirer d'ennuis. J'ai décidé de vous suivre parce que je croyais qu'ils étaient là pour la même raison que nous.

-Mmh, et vous vous êtes ensuite précipité à la bibliothèque pour l' _Histoire de Poudlard_ que Minerva avait mentionnée.

-Je l'y ai remise, assura Etaine.

-Seuls Saernel et vous. Etrange…

-Vous pensez que ça à quelque chose à voir avec le Fourchelang ? osa demander la sorcière.

-Peut-être… Ce qui est sûr c'est que Salazar Serpentard et tous ses descendants sont ou étaient Fourchelang. Et que ce monstre a été placé là par Serpentard. Il est probable qu'il ait choisi une créature avec qui il est des affinités. Et ce serait grâce au Fourchelang qu'on reconnaîtrait l'héritier…

-C'est donc une sorte de serpent qu'il faudrait chercher. Mais lequel serait capable de pétrifier les gens ?

-La pétrification n'est pas le but de cette créature, je dirais plutôt un effet secondaire. La dernière fois qu'elle a tuée il n'y avait pas une marque sur le corps de sa victime.

-Qui était-ce ?

Severus Rogue ouvrit la bouche et la referma en se rendant compte qu'il en avait trop dit.

-Nous reprendrons cette potion la semaine prochaine, déclara-t-il.

-Seuls les descendants de Serpentard sont Fourchelang ?

Le professeur de potion lui tourna résolument le dos et se réfugia dans son bureau.

- _Il faudrait faire des recherches là-dessus._

 _-J'y comptais, Saernel, j'y comptais._

 _-Nouvelle expédition nocturne ?_

 _-Elle ne m'a pas attaquée la dernière fois, pourtant je suis sûre qu'elle savait que j'étais là. Mais on va d'abord essayer pendant la journée, je n'ai pas tellement envie de me retrouver face à son propriétaire._


	10. L'autre Fourchelang

**Merci pour toutes ces reviews ! (je viens juste de découvrir le bouton où les trouver… désolant d'inconscient informatique, n'est-ce pas ? Je me suis mise à le chercher après que Lily m'ait signalé qu'on m'avait écrit sur l'étrange traduction du dernier chapitre). Celles que je viens de finir de lire mettent en avant quelques points que j'ai tenté et apparemment réussi. Le premier est de conserver le cadre de JKR. Je ne fais pas de modification majeures jusqu'à la quatrième année d'Etaine et même alors, je reste en cohérence avec la suite du récit. Ou du moins c'est ce que j'ai essayé de faire.**

 **Pour la fin je crois que ce sera une inachevée, désolée j'ai cessé d'écrire sur Etaine il y a déjà deux ans. Mais j'ai encore cinq tomes et demi d'avance ! Le miracle a le temps d'arriver. Même si je doute de sortir la cinquantaine de tomes en planification dans mon esprit, mon ordi et mes carnets…**

Le match de Quidditch opposant Gryffondor à Serpentard avait finalement eut lieu. La supériorité des balais des serpents n'était plus à démontrer après ce match mais c'était Gryffondor qui l'avait remporté. Etaine s'était laissée convaincre par Scott et Swan de venir voir. Les Serdaigle se passaient les jumelles à tour de rôle jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille leur apprenne un sort de grossissement. Avec l'utilisation d' _Impervius_ ils étaient probablement ceux qui pouvaient le mieux apprécier le match. Les balais des Serpentard étaient tout aussi rapides par temps de pluie que lors de l'entrainement auquel ils avaient assistés. Mais ce qui avait surtout retenu l'attention c'était le cognard qui s'entêtait à poursuivre l'attrapeur de Gryffondor. D'après Scott ce n'était absolument pas normal et c'était lui le spécialiste. Les autres pestaient dans un bel ensemble que les Serpentard avaient un avantage injuste. Comme les Poufsouffle et le reste de leur maison les premières années soutenaient les Gryffondor. Ils avaient pu, lors de leur cours communs, apprendre à connaître les Serpentard et aucun ne les portait dans leur cœur. Etaine se gardait bien d'afficher son avis là-dessus, jugeant qu'on devait juger individuellement et pas en groupe. Au terme d'un ballet de haute voltige Potter finit par attraper le vif d'or, mettant ainsi fin au match et apportant la victoire à son équipe. Le professeur Lockhart dégringola définitivement dans l'estime d'Anne en faisant disparaître les os du bras de l'attrapeur de Gryffondor au lieu de réparer la fracture que lui avait infligé le cognard.

Le lendemain des bruits coururent au sujet d'une agression qui aurait eu lieu. Le lundi matin en cours de Botanique que les Serdaigle avaient en commun avec les Gryffondor le professeur Chourave leur confirma que Colin Crivey avait été retrouvé, pétrifié, par les professeurs McGonagall et Dumbledore. La nouvelle jeta un froid et il n'y eut aucun bavardage durant le cours.

Dès qu'elle avait un moment de libre Etaine se précipitait dans la bibliothèque pour essayer de remonter son arbre généalogique. Elle avait trouvé un ouvrage, _Noble par Nature : une généalogie de sorciers_ , qui recensait tous les membres des familles de sang-pur et les sangs mêlés au premier degré. C'était son père, Alfred Knightley, qui était Fourchelang mais, étant moldu ou tout du moins Cracmol, le nom Knightley n'était pas à l'index. Elle s'était trouvée à McKinnon. Un trait unique en pointillé, indiquant qu'elle était fille de moldu, descendait de Rose McKinnon à Suzanne McKinnon(-Knightley). L'ouvrage avait été écrit par un sorcier qui ne cachait pas ses opinions anti-moldu. Elle s'était aussi trouvé une tante, Marlene McKinnon, et toute une série de cousins qui portaient tous la même date de mort : 16 juillet 1978. En remontant l'arbre elle avait pu aller jusqu'à deux noms célèbres : Godric Gryffondor et Rowena Serdaigle. Elle avait deux des fondateurs de Poudlard dans son ascendance. Mais elle ne voyait nulle part Serpentard.

Prenant la méthode inverse elle partit de Salazar Serpentard lui-même. Cela aurait sans aucun doute été une tâche prodigieusement longue si le Fourchelang n'avait pas transmis à ses descendants la haine des nés-moldus. Les mariages avaient eu lieu uniquement avec des familles de sangs-pur et souvent entre cousins. Il semblait que les descendants de Serpentard aient considérés comme une obligation sacrée de préserver leur « pureté » de sang ce qui avait conduit à une forte consanguinité. La lignée était actuellement éteinte : le dernier descendant de Serpentard était mort le 31 octobre 1981. Il s'agissait de Tom Gaunt(-Jedusor). Mais il était impossible de savoir si ce Tom n'avait pas eu des enfants avec une autre sang-mêlée, née-moldue ou moldue. C'était le seul sang-mêlé de tout l'arbre.

Etaine referma le volume avec un soupir.

- _Impossible de remonter la lignée sang-pur de Serpentard s'arrête en 1981. Le 31 octobre. Cette date me dit quelque chose, je crois que je l'ai déjà lue._

 _-31 octobre ? Je ne me souviens pas qu'un des professeurs l'ait mentionné, sauf en Histoire de la Magie mais c'était aux XIV_ _e_ _, XVI_ _e_ _et XIX_ _e_ _siècles._

 _-Tu as une mémoire prodigieuse._

 _-J'essaye de palier tes rares trous de mémoire._

 _-Quand tu ne dors pas._

 _-Je ne dors pas en Histoire de la magie, je n'y arrive pas, ce n'est pas la même voix._

 _-Et oui, on t'a changé ta berceuse, tu devrais te plaindre c'est abominable._

 _-Continue comme ça et je te mors_ , menaça Saernel.

 _-C'est ce que tu dis chaque fois._

- _Je vais finir par le faire._

 _-M'excuse, votre altesse serpentissime._

La vipère eut un sifflement agacé mais se tut. Etaine ne prit pas sa menace au sérieux, elle savait qu'il plaisantait. Le tableau d'affichage près des portes de la Grande Salle avait attiré un attroupement. La jeune fille s'approcha, curieuse.

-Ca à l'air bien, s'exclama une Poufsouffle.

-Je me demande qui est le prof, renchérit un Serdaigle de troisième année.

-Un club de duel ! s'exclama un Gryffondor aux cheveux roux comme le feu.

Etaine reconnut celui qui avait été trouvé miss Teigne. Les deux autres étaient à côté de lui et semblaient tout aussi enthousiaste. Apprendre à se battre en duel était sans nul doute intéressant. La sorcière sourit, espérant un bon professeur. Cette nouvelle eut pour conséquence de distraire les élèves devenus craintifs. Les rumeurs concernant l'héritier de Serpentard eurent pour concurrence le professeur animant le club de duel. On ressortit les vieilles histoires et quelqu'un se rappela que Flitwick était champion de duel dans sa jeunesse, avant de commencer à enseigner. On en fit aussitôt le favori. Tout ce qu'espérait Etaine c'est que ce ne soit pas Lockhart. L'enseignement de sa classe tournait déjà à la farce, pas la peine d'y rajouter des heures supplémentaires. Mais comme il ne s'en vantait pas, elle l'exclu de la liste des professeurs possibles il était bien trop vaniteux pour garder un secret. Les autres premières années étaient tout aussi enthousiastes. Swan et Emma y trouvaient une occasion d'apprendre à se défendre. Etaine d'y améliorer son niveau et les autres y ajoutaient un amusement. Ce furent donc tous les sept qui entrèrent dans la Grande Salle spécialement aménagée en circonstance : toutes les tables avaient été repoussées contre les murs sauf l'une d'entre elle placée au centre de la pièce telle une estrade sur laquelle se tenait Lockhart et Rogue, plus sinistre que jamais. La présence du professeur de potion seule empêcha Etaine de rebrousser chemin. Si Rogue était là il y avait encore une chance que le cours ne soit pas irrécupérable. La moitié au moins de l'école était là.

-Approchez-vous, approchez-vous ! Tout le monde me voit ? Tout le monde m'entend ? Parfait !

C'était bien Lockhart ça, se préoccuper d'être au centre de l'attention. Etaine était persuadé que même Rusard, pourtant Cracmol, aurait été plus efficace pour leur apprendre à se défendre. Il présenta ensuite Rogue comme son assistant, ce qui fit retrousser les lèvres de celui-ci en un rictus. La sorcière était prête à parier que le professeur de potion était celui qui avait mené le plus de duels de cette assemblée, contrairement à Lockhart ce n'était pas un vantard. Les deux sorciers se mirent face à face, à vingt-cinq pas l'un de l'autre. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal s'inclina avec de grands gestes exagérés, celui de potion fit un simple signe de tête sec. Ils placèrent leurs baguettes comme s'ils tenaient des épées.

-Un… Deux, compta Lockart… Trois…

Les deux sorciers ramenèrent leur bras armé au-dessus de leur épaule. Avant que Lockhart ait pu faire le moindre geste, Rogue avait lancé son incantation.

- _Expelliarmus !_

Le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal fut envoyé contre le mur. Etaine applaudit une ou deux fois. Elle n'avait pas encore eut l'occasion de voir ce sort agir et devait admettre qu'elle l'aimait bien. Lockhart se releva et récupéra la situation à son avantage avec un petit discours. Il dût voir le regard assassin de Rogue car il clôtura la démonstration et se mit à répartir les élèves par deux, aidé du légilimens.

-Va avec Luna, dit Etaine à Swan lorsque l'hyperactif se tourna vers elle.

Elle savait que Swan était davantage du niveau de la fille blonde que du sien. Rogue la plaça face à un Poufsouffle de troisième année. Elle en fut heureuse. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de livrer un duel jusqu'à présent mais connaissait assez de sorts pour savoir que son niveau n'était pas celui des premières années. Si le professeur de potion l'avait apparié à un troisième année c'est que son niveau devait être le même, ou était-ce un autre test ? Elle salua d'un mouvement de tête qu'il lui retourna avant d'aller se poster près des tables, à l'écart de la foule. Etaine se plaça à une vingtaine de pas de lui, la jambe en avant gauche, l'autre légèrement pliée, en position d'attaque.

-Attention, levez vos baguettes ! cria Lockhart. A trois vous jetterez un sort pour désarmer votre adversaire.

La sorcière trouva le regard gris de son adversaire et le fixa. Elle devinait ce qu'il pensait : il avait écopée d'une première année qui ne savait sans doute rien faire. Peut-être avait-il changé d'avis en la voyant prendre cette posture. Si ce n'était pas le cas elle s'en chargerait dans quelques secondes. Ils levèrent leur baguette.

-Trois ! s'exclama le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal.

- _Expelliarmus !_ cria le Poufsouffle plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'avait prévue.

- _Protego !_ s'exclama Etaine.

Le sortilège du Poufsouffle fut arrêté par sa protection.

- _Tarentallegra !_

- _Expelliarmus !_

Les deux sorts avaient été lancés en même temps mais si la sorcière esquiva d'un pas chassé le maléfice qui lui était destiné le sien toucha le Poufsouffle, lui arrachant sa baguette des mains. La jeune fille pointa sa baguette sur le sorcier. Elle avait gagné.

-Stop ! Ça suffit ! s'écria Lockhart.

Les deux adversaires relevèrent la tête. Les autres binômes s'étaient apparemment moins bien débrouillés que le leur. On voyait des nuages de fumée et des victimes de sortilèges dans toute la salle. Etaine aperçut Emma qui ne savait que faire pour annuler le sortilège de chatouille qu'elle avait lancé à Anne. Scott arborait des oreilles d'une taille gigantesque qui remuaient dans tous les sens. Elle vit que Zane, son partenaire, semblait lui aussi assez embêté : une longue queue noire avait percée son pantalon. Swan avait à la main deux baguettes mais également un Kumquat à la place du nez. Visiblement la consigne de désarmer l'adversaire n'avait pas été suivies par beaucoup. Deux filles de deuxième année, une Gryffondor et une Serpentard, étaient toujours en train de s'empoigner férocement, essayant d'étrangler l'autre.

- _Finite Incantatem !_ s'exclama Rogue pour mettre fin au désordre.

Les divers sortilèges en action cessèrent aussitôt et Lockhart se mit à faire des recommandations pour les cas qui restaient. Il désigna deux volontaires pour une démonstration que le professeur de potion se hâta de changer au profit de Potter et Malefoy avec un sourire mauvais. Lockhart approuva et se précipita sur l'attrapeur de Gryffondor, probablement pour lui donner des conseils car Etaine le vit faire de grand gestes avant que sa baguette ne lui tombe des mains. Le professeur de potion s'approcha de Malefoy et lui murmura quelque chose, faisant apparaître un sourire sur le visage pointu. Etaine se rapprocha de l'estrade pour mieux voir.

-Allez-y ! s'écria Lockhart.

- _Serpensortia !_ s'exclama l'attrapeur de Serpentard.

Un long serpent noir tomba de sa baguette et se dressa, crocs dévoilés, déclenchant un mouvement de recul dans la foule. La jeune fille en profita pour s'approcher jusqu'au bord de la table étant Fourchelang et pouvant communiquer avec eux elle n'avait pas peur des serpents.

-Ne bougez pas, Potter. Je vais vous en débarrasser, déclara Rogue.

Mais Lockhart intervint avant lui et envoya le serpent dans les airs au lieu de le faire disparaître. Le serpent retomba, plus furieux que jamais se tortilla vers un Poufsouffle dans le but évident de lui faire un mauvais parti.

- _Laisse-le tranquille !_ s'exclama une voix.

Le serpent tourna son regard vers l'attrapeur de Gryffondor, puis, comme s'il avait compris, se laissa tomber et s'enroula en escargot.

- _C'est un Fourchelang !_ siffla Saernel à son oreille.

-A quoi tu joues ? lança le Pousouffle, mi-effrayé mi-furieux.

Rogue s'avança et fit disparaître d'un mouvement de baguette le serpent en fumée, regardant Potter d'un air bizarre.

- _Pourquoi est-ce que ?_ formula Etaine sans finir sa question.

- _Fourchelang comme Salazar, a vaincu Voldemort, le monstre de Serpentard, ça fait beaucoup de coïncidences…_

- _Il ne peut pas s'y connaître suffisamment._

Deux autres Gryffondor, ceux avec qui il avait découvert Miss Teigne, le firent sortir de la salle. Les autres élèves se mirent à chuchoter.

-C'est lui, disait l'un.

-L'héritier de Serpentard, renchérissait l'autre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour l'arrêter ? Il a déjà agressé Colin Crivey.

Et cela continuait ainsi. Personne ne semblait douter que Potter soit l'héritier de Serpentard.

-Etre Fourchelang ne veut rien dire.

Les autres se turent en entendant cette phrase prononcée d'une voix beaucoup plus forte que de coutume. Etaine ne savait pas pouvoir parler si fort.

-Il est vrai que tous les descendants de Serpentard ont été Fourchelang, poursuivit la sorcière de cette voix qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas.

Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait pris la parole.

-Mais tous ne sont pas devenus des mages noirs.

-Alors qui c'est si ce n'est pas Potter, s'écria une voix.

La jeune fille vit qu'elle appartenait à un Poufsouffle de cinquième ou sixième année. Etrangement cela ne lui inspira aucune peur.

-La Chambre des Secrets a déjà été ouverte il y a cinquante ans, répondit-elle. Et le principal suspect arrêté par un préfet de l'époque du nom de Tom Jedusor. Ce préfet était le dernier descendant de Serpentard connut. Il est officiellement mort le 31 octobre 1981. Pour ceux qui ne s'en souviennent pas il s'agit de la date de décès de Voldemort.

Des frissons parcoururent toute l'assemblée à l'énoncé de ce nom.

-Mais je suis sûre que vous avez pour la plupart entendu parler des évènements qui ont marqué la fin de l'année dernière dans cette école, opposant une fois de plus Potter au Seigneur des Ténèbres. N'incendiez pas trop vite celui que vous encensiez hier. Les jugements hâtifs font commettre les pires erreurs.

Etaine regarda toute l'assemblée qui restait muette avec une expression de fierté sur son visage. Lockhart avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte et la regardait d'un air stupéfait. Rogue la dévisageait avec attention. Certains élèves échangeaient des regards. Elle ne chercha pas les premières années de Serdaigle pour ne pas les mêler à cette histoire. Puis elle tourna les talons et quitta la salle. Ce club était une nullité.

Etaine se dirigea vers la forêt interdite pour discuter calmement avec Saernel.

- _Pourquoi tu as dit ça ? On va se faire repérer_ , protestait-il.

- _On était déjà repéré, je te rappelle._

-Etaine, appela une voix.

La jeune fille continua son chemin. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à s'expliquer, elle ne savait même pas ce qui l'avait poussée à prendre la parole. Une main lui attrapa le bras. Voyant ce geste comme une agression, elle agrippa le bras et flanqua son adversaire à terre. Elle pointa sa baguette sur le Serpentard au sol qui essayait de se relever. C'était Blaise.

-Bon sang, tu m'as fait peur, jura-t-elle.

-J'avais remarqué, grommela-t-il en se massant le bras.

-Que veux-tu ?

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ?

-J'ai appris à me défendre, et pas seulement avec une baguette magique, riposta-t-elle.

-Non, dans la Grande Salle ! Potter aurait porté le chapeau, ç'aurait été parfait. Maintenant c'est toi qu'on va soupçonner.

-Tu crois peut-être que je ne le sais pas ?

-Non, mais…

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu te sens obligé de me protéger ?

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as abordé sur le chemin de traverse ?

-Parce qu'on était dans la même boutique au même moment.

-Et pourquoi est-ce que tu viens me parler de ce que j'ai fait, à présent ?

-Tu as besoin…

-Non, feula-t-elle. Je n'ai besoin de rien, de personne. Je me suis toujours débrouillée toute seule et je n'ai l'intention de laisser quelqu'un me dicter ma conduite.

Elle lui tourna le dos et reprit son chemin, le plantant là.


	11. Suspicions

**Les semaines durent dix jours. Les manques de connexion internet plus encore. Soyez prévenus.**

Comme Blaise l'avait deviné elle fut suspectée. Mais celui qui remporta tous les suffrages ce fut Harry Potter. Il ne pouvait désormais plus faire un pas sans attirer des chuchotements et les jumeaux Weasley, qui n'y croyaient pas du tout, avaient pris l'habitude de marcher devant lui en criant « place, place à l'héritier de Serpentard qui doit aller prendre son thé avec son serpent préféré dans la Chambre des Secrets ». Tout le monde ne trouvait pas ça aussi drôle. Etaine remarqua que Ginny Weasley était de plus en plus pâle et semblait malade mais elle ne s'approcha pas d'elle. En fait elle évitait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait tous ses camarades. Elle se précipitait de bibliothèque en salle de cours et retournait si tard au dortoir que tout le monde était déjà endormi quand elle arrivait. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait les éviter beaucoup plus longtemps avec l'approche de week-end. Elle continuait ses recherches à la bibliothèque sur la Chambre des Secrets mais ne trouvait rien qu'elle ne sut déjà. Elle dénicha une biographie de Salazar Serpentard assez intéressante dans la Réserve mais il n'y avait qu'un entrefilet sur la Chambre. Elle étudiait désormais le sortilège d'attraction qu'elle avait découvert dans un autre livre. Elle explorait le château à la recherche d'endroits moins fréquentés pour lire en paix car elle provoquait des chuchotements qui l'indisposaient quand elle entrait dans la bibliothèque. Cela avait également le mérite de lui permettre d'éviter les premières années de Serdaigle. Swan en particulier qui ne cessait de courir partout, parfois en appelant son nom. Elle s'appliquait désormais régulièrement un sortilège de désillusion pour être tranquille. Elle remarqua lors de ses expéditions nocturnes que les patrouilles avaient été doublées. Il semblait que tous les professeurs, les préfets et les fantômes soient de sortie de nuit. Elle se contraignait à faire de larges détours pour éviter le poste d'observation de Rogue, derrière la statue de Guerric le Hargneux, craignant son pouvoir de légilimentie.

Elle ne savait pas très bien pourquoi elle agissait ainsi mais elle n'avait aucune envie de parler à quelqu'un. Elle se souvenait de sa réaction face à Blaise qui voulait probablement simplement l'aider ou la mettre en garde et qu'elle avait agressé tant verbalement que physiquement. Pourtant Rogue l'avait prévenu que les bagarres n'étaient pas tolérées à Poudlard. Elle avait enfreint tous les conseils qu'il lui avait donnés.

Le week-end fini par arriver mais elle esquiva toutes les tentatives d'interceptions qui eurent lieu dont la plus réussie était sans conteste celle qui avait consistée à placer une alarme sur les rideaux de son lit. Elle réussit durant toute cette semaine encore à les éviter. Après elle aurait la paix : ce serait les vacances de Noël et ils rentraient tous chez eux elle avait vérifié et cette pensée l'encourageait. Pour avoir déjeuné avec eux pendant le reste de l'année elle savait les horaires auxquels ils mangeaient et parvenait sans peine à les éviter. Exercice pour lequel, elle devait le reconnaître, le sortilège de désillusion était très pratique. Elle arrivait désormais à utiliser ce sortilège en informulation, de même pour celui d'apparition. Les seules personnes qu'elle ne parvenait pas à éviter étaient, et pour cause, les professeurs. Severus Rogue se montrait assez intéressé par sa théorie et lui posait de nombreuses questions dessus, cherchant à savoir jusqu'où elle tenait la route. Il avait admis qu'elle n'était pas dénuée de sens mais comme Blaise trouvait son intervention stupide.

-Peut-être, mais alors ? C'est moi que cela concerne, je ne vois pas en quoi vous vous sentez tous impliqués, rétorqua-t-elle en cours particulier de potion.

Le Veritaserum avançait bien, le professeur de potion avait des astuces qui n'étaient pas notées dans les livres pour accélérer la préparation mais on ne pouvait pas éliminer les temps de latence nécessaires.

-Certes, mais c'était stupide et tu le sais parfaitement. Ou alors c'était fait sciemment pour protéger l'héritier de Serpentard ou la personne que tu crois être coupable.

-Toutes les personnes pour qui j'aurais fait ça sont mortes. Et je n'ai toujours rien trouvé de plus sur la Chambre des Secrets.

-On a longtemps cru que c'était une légende et lorsque le contraire s'est avéré vrai on a préféré enterré l'affaire plutôt que de remuer ces choses dérangeantes, dit avec sagesse le professeur de potion. Tu peux verser.

-Ils devaient bien se douter que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne soit ré-ouverte, protesta la jeune fille.

-On préfère parfois être aveugle. Tu as un bon niveau en sortilège.

-Merci.

-Occupes-toi de l'aconit.

Etaine saisit le pilon et entreprit de réduire la plante en une fine poudre.

-Pourquoi nous faire acheter un livre contenant des indications différentes de celles que vous utilisez ?

- _Milles herbes et champignons magiques_ est un bon guide pour l'apprentissage des potions des cinq premières années, ensuite on passe au _manuel de_ _préparation avancé des potions_ , mais chacun de ses ouvrages contiennent des failles que les Maîtres des potions apprennent à combler de leurs propres inventions. Il existe d'autres livres mais ils seraient incompréhensibles par des dilettantes tels que ceux qui fréquentent ma classe.

-Vous êtes sévère.

-Je suis exigeant.

-Vous êtes parti du principe que nous devions tout retenir d'une lecture, sans seconde chance. Dès le premier cours vous nous avez demandé d'allumer un feu, ce que la majorité d'entre nous ignoraient.

-Aux examens il n'y aura pas de seconde chance.

-Raison pour laquelle nous suivons des cours, si tout est à retenir des manuels il est inutile de se rendre en classe.

Le professeur de potion ne répondit pas, occupé à compter les tours qu'il faisait faire à la potion du bout de sa baguette.

-Pourquoi avoir soupçonné le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

-Peut-être parce qu'il était Fourchelang, imita-t-elle.

Rogue sourit en reconnaissant probablement le ton qu'il avait pris pour la coincer quelques semaines auparavant.

-J'ai lu un livre sur l'ascension et ce que l'on sait de la vie de Voldemort.

-Pas ce nom !

Il eut le même geste convulsif que le jour de leur rencontre.

-Les dates de morts correspondent, et si l'on suit son ascension cela colle parfaitement. Et puis il y avait une mention dans ce livre : que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait renié son nom de naissance. D'après _Noble par Nature_ Jedusor est un nom moldu. Quand on voit les idées de Celui-Dont-Le-Nom-Ne-Doit-Pas-Etre-Prononcé-En-Présence-De-Severus-Rogue on comprend qu'il ait cherché à cacher une possible ascendance moldue.

« Ceci fait le lien avec Jedusor, le brillant préfet puis préfet en chef réputé pour son charme et son talent magique faisant ses études lors de l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets il y a cinquante ans. On peut y rajouter que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait réuni beaucoup d'adepte en peu de temps c'était un meneur. Jedusor était le dernier descendant de Serpentard connu selon _Noble par Nature_ , il était donc très probablement Fourchelang lui aussi. Cela fait beaucoup de similitude.

« J'ai entendu des rumeurs sur des événements impliquant Harry Potter, le Seigneur des Ténèbres et la pierre philosophale. On n'a jamais retrouvé le corps de Voldemort après sa mort supposée en 1981. J'ai posé des questions à un Serpentard, il m'a assuré que ces rumeurs étaient véridiques. Et s'il a pu revenir l'an passé, pourquoi pas cette année encore ? »

-Une bonne analyse, convint le professeur. Et comment se serait-il introduit ici cette fois ?

-Pour répondre à cette question il faudrait que je sache comment il l'a fait l'année dernière.

-Il a, disons, « possédé » Quirrell, partageant son corps avec lui.

-Le contrôlant ?

-Exerçant sans nul doute une emprise, mais elle peut tout aussi bien être dû à la magie qu'à la persuasion.

-Avec un élève.

-Cette hypothèse ne nous avance pas vraiment, nous cherchons déjà parmi les élèves.

-Pourquoi uniquement parmi les élèves ? Pourquoi pas les elfes de maisons ?

-Un elfe de maison ? Non, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'abaisserait pas ainsi.

-Vous semblez bien connaître la question…

Rogue tourna son regard froid vers elle.

- _Il se ressaisit_ , indiqua Saernel. _Il a encore laissé échapper un indice._

-Qu'entendez-vous par là, miss Knightley ?

Elle remarqua qu'il était repassé au vouvoiement.

-J'ai cherché l'origine de l'appellation « Seigneur des Ténèbres ». Ce sont les mangemorts qui l'utilisaient, une sorte d'hommage.

-Si je comprends bien vous me pensez serviteur de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ?

-Pourquoi employer cette terminologie, alors ?

-Vous êtes un peu trop intelligente pour une première année, miss Knightley. Cela pourrait vous apporter des ennuis.

-Dois-je percevoir cette phrase comme une menace ? demanda Etaine en sortant de sa poche sa baguette magique derrière son dos.

-Vous pouvez l'interpréter comme vous le souhaitez, miss Knightley, mais je dirais plutôt, une mise en garde.

-Contre vous ?

Sa main se serra autour du bois d'ébène et d'acajou. Elle sentit Saernel se tendre dans ses cheveux.

-Pas particulièrement, sourit-il, j'ai rarement eu d'élève aussi douée et je trouverais idiot de vous perdre aussi stupidement.

Il se retourna et recommença à agiter la potion, rajoutant régulièrement un ingrédient. Etaine suivit ses gestes.

-Selon vous, mon hypothèse est-elle plausible ?

-Pourquoi pas ? répondit Rogue après quelques minutes. Mais je dois admettre qu'elle ne m'enchante guère et que personne ne vous croira.

-On préfère parfois être aveugle, dit-elle, reprenant sa phrase.

-C'est plus simple, plus lâche. Apportes-moi les œufs de crapauds.

Elle s'exécuta, surveillant toujours sa baguette.

-Fini pour aujourd'hui, nous nous reverrons après les vacances, déclara le professeur après avoir versé les cinq poignées demandées.

-Bonne vacances.

-A vous aussi.

Elle se débrouilla pour sortir sans le quitter des yeux, referma la porte puis se mit à courir une fois certaine qu'il ne l'entendrait pas.

- _Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de revenir après les vacances_ , siffla Saernel.

- _C'en serait une encore plus mauvaise de ne pas revenir._

 _-Tu veux plus de pouvoir, Etaine ! Mais n'oublie pas la prudence pour autant, la puissance ne te servira à rien si tu meurs_.

- _Il aurait pu me tuer s'il l'avait voulu, il en avait l'occasion parfaite._

 _-On serait remonté jusqu'à lui._

 _-Non._

 _-Pas s'il t'avait stupéfixié avant d'utiliser ta propre baguette pour te tuer en faisant croire à une autre attaque._

 _-Je suis sang-mêlée, et il le sait._

 _-Un accident est vite arrivé._

 _-Un accident qui se produira loin de lui alors qu'il sera occupé devant des témoins._

 _-Qui ne seront pas forcément là._

 _-Que veux-tu dire ?_

 _-Réfléchis, Etaine ! Il sait sans aucun doute fabriquer une potion donnant des hallucinations, et si on couple ça avec un sort pour modifier les souvenirs des gens jureront peut-être sur leur vie qu'il était avec eux alors qu'il n'en est rien._

 _-C'est un peu exagéré ?_

 _-Il est légilimens, il s'y connait en pensées et souvenirs, et mon hypothèse n'est pas plus tordue que la tienne. Et si c'était lui l'héritier de Serpentard ?_

 _-Je t'écoute._

 _-Il était mangemort, nous sommes d'accord là-dessus, il a pu apprendre de Voldemort le moyen d'ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets et c'est lui qui reprend la tâche entamée par son maître._

 _-Je croyais qu'il fallait être Fourchelang…_

 _-Et si ce n'était pas le cas ? Et si c'était une fausse piste ?_

 _-Pourquoi le ferait-il maintenant ? Ce n'est pas sa première année en tant qu'enseignant…_

 _-C'est justement cette question qui me fait peur_ …

- _Comment ça ?_

 _-Ton discours devant la moitié de l'école. On te soupçonne. Il se pourrait bien que Severus Rogue démasque le coupable quand la situation sera critique. Une Fourchelang. Et si il l'avait fait cette année parce que tu étais là pour lui servir de couverture ?_

 _-Continus…_

 _-Bien entendu il te défendra, tu es son élève si prometteuse en potion, ce serait vraiment dommage. Une étudiante si douée, comme le jeune Tom Jedusor… Si parfaite, elle est toujours exemplaire en classe, si_ exceptionnelle _. Avec du charme en plus, et qui est une grande oratrice quand elle le veut…Qui dira le contraire ?_

 _-Tu crois que c'est pour cette raison qu'il me donne des cours particuliers ?_

 _-Il est également plus aimable avec toi qu'avec les autres, sauf les Serpentard quoiqu'il ne leur donne pas de cours particuliers . Il n'était pas le même sur le Chemin de Traverse, plus sympathique._

 _-Lors de la première agression il y avait plus d'une personne avec lui._

 _-Et comment savoir s'il ne leur a pas offert une bièreaubeurre ? De plus ils ne sont sûrement pas tous restés là toute la journée, il a dû y avoir des allées et venues…_

 _-Que peut-on faire ?_

 _-Aller raconter à quelqu'un mon hypothèse._

 _-Et si elle est fausse ?_

 _-Et si elle est vraie ?_

 _-On ne peut pas le dire à n'importe qui, Rogue s'en apercevrait aussitôt. Un élève n'aurait pas assez de poids…_

 _-Dumbledore ?_

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'on sait de lui ?_

 _-Qu'il était le seul sorcier que Voldemort craignait._

 _-Tu es manipulateur, toi._

 _-Je m'améliore, mais d'un point de vu objectif c'est ce détail qui nous intéresse._

 _-Il a également engagé Rogue, c'est donc qu'il pensait pouvoir avoir confiance en lui._

 _-Aussi, excluons Dumbledore._

 _-Parlons-en à Flitwick, c'est le directeur de Serdaigle, si nous avons un problème c'est à lui que nous devons en référer. Il saura et on peut lui demander de ne pas en parler à Rogue. Dans le pire des cas, il y en aura au moins un de mon côté. On s'excusera si c'est faux._

 _-Ce me semble une bonne résolution, Flitwick te connais mieux que Dumbledore, il saura déjà à qui il a affaire. Ce ne sera pas comme si tu étais l'héritier de Serpentard essayant de faire croire à son innocence._

 _-J'aime ton optimisme_ , sourit Etaine.

- _C'en était pas, la preuve tu pleures._

Elle ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. La jeune fille essuya la larme qui coulait sur sa joue et se mit en route.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'on lui dit ?_

 _-Tout,_ décida Saernel, _de toute manière il est chargé d'enquêter là-dessus par Dumbledore, même s'il ne nous croit pas ça l'avancera._


	12. Noël

**L'inspiration m'a saisie il y a trois jours et j'ai décidé de ne publier (perte de temps quand on voit comment il est difficile de trouver de nouvelles idées et surtout une façon de les écrire) que quand elle serait partie. Elle m'a lâchée après cinquante pages, je publie donc.**

Etaine attendit les vacances de Noel pour importuner le professeur de sortilèges, il avait sûrement autre chose à faire en période de cours. Le vendredi soir elle regarda le train quitter Pré-au-lard du haut de la tour de Serdaigle, ramenant à Londres les élèves qui désiraient rentrer chez eux. Elle n'avait pas réussi à chasser l'hypothèse de Saernel de son esprit. Et si c'était vrai ? Ce plan était machiavélique. Le résultat de ses réflexions était qu'elle n'avait pas réussi l'exercice demandé en cours de sortilège et qu'elle arrivait à peine à tenir sa baguette quand elle y pensait tellement ses mains étaient agitées de tics. Le cours de métamorphose n'avait pas été plus brillant : le professeur McGonagall avait fini par lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, d'après elle Etaine était très pâle, plus encore qu'à l'habitude. Flitwick lui avait demandé à venir dans son bureau le soir même, cela lui éviterait d'avoir à faire cette démarche elle-même. Elle avait profité de l'heure du déjeuner pour aller à l'infirmerie où Mme Pomfresh avait diagnostiqué qu'elle était morte de peur. L'infirmière l'avait encouragé à parler de ce qui lui arrivait, Etaine avait refusé avec un sourire qui ne l'avait pas convaincu. Mme Pomfresh lui avait donné un calmant en précisant qu'elle en parlerait à Flitwick. La jeune fille avait acquiescé et s'était hâtée de prendre le médicament qui l'avait suffisamment assommée pour qu'elle passe le cours de défense contre les forces du Mal à dormir les yeux ouverts. Elle avait vu Mme Pomfresh parler au professeur de sortilège au diner, heureusement Rogue se trouvait à l'autre bout de la table, en pleine conversation avec le professeur Vector, il n'avait donc pas pu entendre.

A présent l'effet de la potion commençait à se dissiper et ses mains tremblaient de nouveau. Aspirant un grand coup, elle quitta le rebord de la fenêtre et alla frapper à la porte de bureau de Flitwick.

-Entrez, lui parvint la voix du professeur de sortilège.

Etaine ouvrit la porte et la referma précautionneusement pour gagner du temps. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler.

- _Il faut le faire_ , l'encouragea Saernel comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

Après tout cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils se connaissaient…

-Bonsoir, professeur, dit-elle d'une voix un peu tremblante en prenant son courage à deux mains.

-Asseyez-vous miss Knightley, dit-il de sa voix flutée. J'ai parlé à Mme Pomfresh, elle m'a dit qu'elle vous avait donné un tranquillisant ce midi, mais apparemment il n'a pas fait longtemps effet.

Il avait dû noter le tremblement de ses mains.

-Il commence à se dissiper, répondit-elle en s'installant, les paumes sur ses genoux.

-Elle m'a fait un étonnant diagnostique.

-Je sais, elle m'avait dit qu'elle vous en parlerait. Professeur, dit-elle soudainement, il y a longtemps que j'aurais dû vous en parler.

-Je vous écoute, miss Knightley.

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche, eut un spasme, et la referma.

- _Calme-toi_ , siffla la vipère en glissant le long de son bras, _je vais lui montrer._

Flitwick eut un petit cri aigu en apercevant le serpent et fit un geste vers sa baguette qu'il maîtrisa aussitôt.

-Je vous présente Saernel, mon meilleur ami. Je suis Fourchelang.

-C'est là quelque chose de grave miss Knightley, si cela venais à se savoir vous risqueriez des ennuis.

-Je sais, c'est ce que le professeur Rogue m'a dit quand il m'a mené au Chemin de Traverse.

-Severus est au courant ?

Etaine lui raconta l'orphelinat ; sa rencontre avec Saernel ; celle de Severus Rogue ; l'hésitation du Choixpeau entre Serdaigle, Gryffondor et Serpentard ; la voix qu'elle avait entendu et le détail des mots qu'elle avait employé ; son hypothèse sur Voldemort (Flitwick faillit tomber de sa chaise à l'énoncé de ce nom) ; son inexplicable prise de parole au club de duel ; sa supposition sur Rogue et enfin l'hypothèse de Saernel le concernant qui l'avait décidé à venir en parler à son directeur de maison. Au fur et à mesure que les mots sortaient de sa bouche ses mains se décrispaient, c'était comme un poison qu'on expulsait de ses veines. Flitwick l'écouta, frissonnant à chaque énonciation du nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il se montra compréhensif. Il la laissa parler jusqu'à ce qu'elle se taise avant de prendre la parole pour obtenir des précisions et la rassurer. Il la laissa finalement partir, acceptant de ne pas en parler à Rogue mais l'informant qu'il aurait à ce sujet une conversation avec Dumbledore, sans mentionner l'hypothèse de Saernel. Lorsqu'elle partit, Etaine était soulagée. Flitwick avait écouté avec beaucoup d'intérêt ce qu'elle avait dit sur la voix et ses recherches même s'il n'avait pas cru l'hypothèse de Saernel, ayant confiance en Rogue avec qui il enseignait depuis onze ans.

Ce fut le cœur soulagé qu'elle aborda les vacances de Noël. Avoir partagé son secret avec quelqu'un l'aidait bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. L'école était quasiment vide. Etaine avait été étonnée de voir à quel point les élèves avaient hâte de rentrer chez eux. Pour elle qui avait assimilé Noël aux messes interminables durant lesquelles il fallait rester debout sans s'endormir c'était une surprise. Mais sans doute la deuxième attaque qui avait eu lieu peu de temps avant les vacances y était-elle pour quelque chose. Celle-ci avait déclenchée une panique encore plus grande que la première fois. En effet, cette fois-ci l'attaque était double : l'imbécile de Poufsouffle que Potter avait sauvé au club de duel et le fantôme de Gryffondor. C'était le fait qu'un fantôme puisse être atteint par le monstre de Serpentard qui avait été jugé le plus inquiétant par les élèves : si même les morts n'étaient pas en sécurité…

Apparemment décidée à devenir le meilleur rat de bibliothèque de Poudlard, Etaine avait continuée de se plonger dans des ouvrages. Elle avait fini par maîtriser le sortilège d'attraction et se concentrait à présent sur les créatures magiques. Elle se souvenait de la phrase de Zane « l'école avait failli fermer ». Et si l'école fermait elle devrait retourner à l'orphelinat. Et cela elle ne le voulait pour rien au monde. Maintenant qu'elle connaissait Poudlard, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait revenir aux brimades de Saint Raphael et Damien en sachant qu'elle ne les quitterait plus.

Tous les autres cherchaient l'héritier de Serpentard mais seuls les professeurs se concentraient sur le monstre. Pourtant en le neutralisant on réglait le problème, même si le coupable n'était pas arrêté.

Jusqu'à présent elle avait trouvé de multiples créatures étranges et dangereuses mais aucune ne convenait. Peut-être n'était-ce même pas une créature d'ailleurs ? S'interrogea la jeune fille en refermant _Animaux fantastiques._ Ce pouvait être un maléfice d'une magie noire tellement avancée que seules quelques personnes dans le monde le connaissaient. Mais dans ce cas Dumbledore aurait fait partie du lot et il n'y aurait pas eu de deuxième ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets… A moins que ce ne soit Dumbledore ? Etaine écarta cette possibilité. Toutes les sources qu'elle avait consultées parlaient d'un « monstre » ou d'une « créature immonde ». Aucune ne mentionnait un sortilège. Elle se leva et caressa d'un geste distrait Saernel. Le serpent bougea légèrement dans sa chevelure. La sorcière eu un léger sourire et remit le livre à sa place. Elle salua Mme Pince et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. La bibliothécaire se demandait peut-être pourquoi elle passait autant de temps ici en pleines vacances mais Etaine n'avait pas commis l'imprudence de l'interroger. Inutile d'ajouter aux soupçons qui pesaient déjà sur elle.

En entrant dans la Grande Salle, la jeune fille se figea. Elle avait oublié qu'on était le vingt-cinq décembre ; aucun paquet au pied de son lit n'était venu le lui rappeler.

Douze sapins étaient placés à intervalle régulier près des murs. Il n'y avait plus qu'une seule table à laquelle était déjà installé un groupe de Gryffondor qui arboraient presque tous les cheveux roux des Weasley. Elle reconnut les autres : Granger et Potter. Avec Ron Weasley ils formaient un trio déjà célèbre depuis les évènements de l'année dernière. Il y avait trois Serdaigle dont Pénélope Deauclaire discutant avec le professeur McGonagall. Deux Poufsouffle étaient également présent et sept Serpentard. Etaine remarqua que Blaise n'était pas parmi eux. Elle se sentait vaguement coupable de ce qu'elle avait fait et voulait s'excuser. Rusard et Hagrid ainsi que les professeurs Rogue, Flitwick, Chourave, Vector, Dumbledore et Burbage étaient également présent, ce qui élevait le nombre de participants au festin à vingt-neuf. La jeune fille s'assit à côté de Ginny, la seule de son année, ignorant la place libre à côté de Rogue qui venait de débarrasser la chaise à sa droite. Grâce à Ginny elle se mêla à la conversation des Gryffondor qui arboraient tous un pull tricoté main par, Fred le lui apprit, Mme Weasley.

-Ah, nous voilà au complet, s'exclama Dumbledore en voyant entrer Mme Pince qui s'empara de la chaise libre à côté de Rogue.

Etaine regarda dans sa direction, ce qu'elle avait soigneusement évité depuis le début du repas. Le visage du professeur de potion était impassible. La jeune fille se retourna vers Ginny et rit en apercevant l'insigne de Percy Weasley qui n'indiquait plus « Préfet » mais « Benêt ».

Le dîner s'étira en longueur mais Etaine n'y prit pas garde, elle avait l'impression de retrouver une vraie famille, bordélique et aimante, avec les Weasley. Le repas se termina dans les cantiques de Noël qu'Hagrid, maintenant complètement ivre, chantait d'une voix tonitruante, imité de Dumbledore. Les Poufsouffle et les Gryffondor se joignirent à eux à l'exception de Percy. Etaine les imita. Ceux qui n'avaient pas quitté la salle se séparèrent à minuit passé avec consigne de rejoindre leur dortoir sans faire de détours. Fred et George quittèrent la salle, imitant elle ne savait qui en exécutant une curieuse danse. McGonagall poussa Ginny devant elle tandis que Percy se faisait embarquer contre son grès dans le manège des jumeaux. Etaine vit alors que les autres Serdaigle étaient déjà remontés. Mme Pince et les Poufsouffle avaient disparu. Les deux derniers Serpentard quittaient la salle. Dumbledore, Vector et Burbage discutaient de leurs matières. Hagrid semblait s'être endormi sur la table. Chourave et Flitwick quant à eux étaient absorbés dans leur conversation et à ce qu'il semblait légèrement ivres. Rogue était en train de se lever. Malgré le fait qu'il ait parut s'ennuyer royalement durant une bonne partie du repas il n'avait pas quitté la salle comme Mme Pince et Rusard. Il regarda dans sa direction et elle comprit qu'il voulait lui parler. Ou pire, les paroles de Saernel lui revinrent en mémoire.

De peur qu'il n'utilise la légilimentie elle chassa ses réflexions dans un coin de sa tête et quitta la salle derrière les Gryffondor, feignant de ne pas l'avoir vu. Dès qu'elle eut passé les portes elle invoqua un sortilège de désillusion en informulant et grimpa silencieusement l'escalier de marbre. Jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule elle vit Severus Rogue sortir à son tour de la salle, cherchant quelque chose des yeux. Elle avait eu raison ; c'était elle qu'il cherchait. Elle monta dans les étages jusqu'à la tour de Serdaigle. Les Gryffondor prirent une autre direction à mi-chemin, Percy protestant toujours bruyamment contre les jumeaux dont les voix se répercutaient dans les couloirs, rendant la chanson qu'ils récitaient totalement incompréhensible. Ils faisaient un vacarme pas possible. Mais McGonagall ne les réprimanda pas, probablement parce que c'était Noël. Les couloirs parurent vides quand ils s'éloignèrent. Etaine savait que dès le lendemain ils n'auraient probablement plus aucune existence les uns pour les autres. Après tout, c'était peut-être mieux : on est moins déçu quand on n'espère rien.

Gravissant la dernière marche, la jeune fille se figea. Severus Rogue était devant elle, l'attendant manifestement. En tout cas c'était l'impression qu'il donnait, planté devant la porte, interdisant l'entrée, regardant l'escalier en apparemment vide.

- _Merde,_ siffla si bas Saernel qu'elle dû tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. _Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?_

 _-Face, il n'y a rien d'autre à faire, comment tu veux le contourner ?_

 _-On peut lancer des bombabouses dans le couloir…_

 _-Il saura immédiatement que c'était nous, et ce serait dévoiler qu'on n'a pas envie de le voir._

 _-N'empêche qu'il nous a menacé, si on poursuivait nos recherches à la bibliothèque ?_ proposa-t-il.

- _Il le saura aussi et ça lui donnera un excellent motif pour nous coller et ainsi être seul en notre compagnie._

 _-Mauvaise idée._

 _-Je pensais la même chose._

 _-Restons invisible, comme ça il ne pourra pas nous viser._

-Vous attendez quelqu'un, professeur ? demanda la jeune fille à voix haute.

Le regard du Maître des potions alla approximativement dans sa direction.

-Toi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je voulais te parler.

-Vous êtes en train de le faire.

-Pourquoi m'évites-tu ?

-Etrangement je préfère me tenir loin de vous. Cela tient peut-être au fait que la dernière fois que je vous ai parlé vous m'avez menacé.

-Ce n'était pas des menaces.

-« Vous pouvez l'interpréter comme vous le souhaitez », n'étais-ce pas vos mots ?

-En effet, mais mon but était simplement d'éviter des questions supplémentaires.

-C'est donc parce que vous êtes en manque de questions auxquelles vous ne voulez pas répondre que vous êtes ici ? interrogea Etaine avec un mélange d'ironie et de politesse qui la caractérisait quand elle se sentait menacée.

-Vous pouvez toujours vous cacher derrière des sarcasmes cela n'empêche que vous avez peur de moi sans la moindre raison.

-Bien sûr que j'ai peur de vous, tout le monde aurait la même réaction si un ancien mangemort le menaçait.

-Il suffit avec ce sujet.

-En effet, je serais ravie d'aller me coucher si vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénient à me laisser passer.

-J'y vois un inconvénient.

-Je suppose donc que c'est animé de l'honorable intention de m'empêcher de me faire agresser par le monstre de Serpentard qui a déjà eu l'opportunité de me tuer sans le tenter que vous avez attendu ici ma venue et que vous m'empêchez désormais de regagner mon dortoir en vertus des consignes données par Dumbledore lui-même ?

-Vous avez indéniablement un don pour l'ironie, miss Knightley, reconnut Rogue. Mais je voulais simplement savoir pourquoi vous m'évitiez.

-Eh bien vous le savez maintenant, ce n'était d'ailleurs pas difficile à deviner. Puis-je passer ?

-Je ne suis pas votre ennemi, miss Knightley.

-Cela ne se voit pas. Si réellement vous ne voulez aucun mal alors laissez-moi passer.

-Je veux d'abord comprendre.

-Comprendre quoi ? Que quelqu'un qui a appris à se méfier des autres fuit quand on le menace ?

-Je ne vous ai pas menacé.

-Et c'est pour ça que vous vouliez me voir à une heure du matin, sans témoin ?

-Je n'ai pas eu d'autre occasion.

-Vous auriez pu attendre demain.

-Je ne vous aurais pas trouvé puisque vous m'évitez.

-Ou alors vous auriez pu me convoquer en présence de mon directeur de maison. A moins que vous ne vouliez justement pas de témoins…

-Miss Knightley, je ne vous veux aucun mal.

-Je ne vous crois pas. Ecartez-vous.

Etaine sortit la baguette de sa poche et la pointa sur le professeur de potion. Cela lui coûterait probablement cher mais il valait mieux ne pas prendre de risque. A ce moment on entendit des pas sur les marches de pierre. Rogue se plaqua contre le mur et se désillusionna. La jeune fille trouva étrange qu'il ne l'ait pas attendu ainsi dans un endroit où elle se rendait fréquemment si véritablement il voulait parler. Quelques secondes plus tard Pénélope Deauclaire arriva, un sourire sur le visage. Elle frappa le heurtoir et esquissa quelques pas de danse. Etaine trouva sa conduite étrange mais celle de Rogue l'inquiétait plus. Si comme Saernel le pensait il était l'héritier de Serpentard, comment allait-il réagir face à la née-moldue ?

-Quelle est la plus grande peur du sage ? interrogea la voix mélodieuse de l'aigle.

-Lui-même ?

-Réponse possible, une autre supposition.

-La peur.

-Réponse correcte.

- _Il se dirige vers la porte,_ l'avertit Saernel.

Etaine leva sa baguette.

- _Légèrement à droite. Là,_ confirma-t-il quand elle modifia sa position _._

« _Petrificus Totalus_ » pensa-t-elle. Elle entendit un léger bruit.

- _Tu l'as touché : il s'est effondré, mais on va avoir des ennuis._

 _-Je m'en doute, mais qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire d'autre ?_

 _-Rien, c'est ce que j'aurais fait, mais on va avoir des ennuis_ , répéta-t-il.

Etaine glissa le pied dans l'embrasure de la porte pour l'empêcher de se refermer. Elle se glissa à l'intérieur et regarda le couloir désert.

« _Finite Incantatem_ ».

La jeune fille entendit bouger et les sorts de désillusion qui les recouvraient tous deux furent annulés. Le professeur de potion était tombé en avant et se relevait à présent. Son regard croisa celui d'Etaine au moment où elle refermait le battant. La sorcière n'eut pas le temps d'y lire quoique ce soit avant de pousser la porte. Elle grimpa rapidement dans le dortoir et resta assise par terre, invisible, près du lit de Luna. Pour ce qu'elle en savait Rogue pouvait parfaitement pénétrer dans la salle commune des Serdaigle s'il trouvait la solution de l'énigme que lui poserait le heurtoir. Mais elle eut beau patienter une demi-heure elle n'entendit aucun autre bruit que le hululement des chouettes et le vent dans les arbres. Rien qui ressembla à une chute ou à une respiration. S'il était entré le professeur de potion ne s'était pas risqué dans l'escalier des filles. Etaine s'endormit finalement sur le lit de Luna après avoir fermé tous les rideaux.


	13. Révélations

-Enfin, s'exclama Anne, on se demandait quand tu cesserais de nous éviter.

Etaine haussa les épaules, elle ne voyait pas ce qu'on pouvait lui reprocher elle n'avait pas d'amis et pas de devoir envers eux.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous évitais ? demanda Luna avec le même air ahuri qu'à l'habitude.

-J'avais besoin d'être seule.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Emma en étalant ses robes sur son lit.

Les vacances étaient finies. Elle n'avait pas revu Severus Rogue à part une fois, de loin. Mais il ne semblait pas qu'il ait de nouveau tenté de lui parler. En regardant les sabliers qui faisaient le décompte des points des maisons elle avait vu que celui des Serdaigle était resté à la même position, derrière Serpentard mais devant les autres maisons. Le professeur de potion n'avait pas enlevé de points à Serdaigle. Etaine ne savait pas si c'était un bon présage ou pas. Devant cette incertitude elle avait décidé de ne pas lui donner d'autres occasions de tête à tête en se réconciliant avec les autres Serdaigle qu'elle se lassait d'éviter.

-Pour prendre une décision.

-Importante ?

-Plutôt, oui.

-Quoi ?

-Ça dépend si vous savez garder un secret.

-Ça m'arrive oui, si c'est vraiment important, déclara Anne.

-Ça l'est, confirma Etaine. Ça pourrait même devenir une question de vie ou de mort pour moi.

Elle acheva de plier ses robes devant le silence des autres.

-J'ai trouvé un sort à la bibliothèque qui pourrais vous empêcher de parler devant un tiers mais je ne sais pas encore l'utiliser, continua-t-elle.

-Tu te souviens de ce que nous on dit McGonagall et Flitwick à notre arrivée ? demanda Emma. Que notre maison était notre seconde famille. Et avec sa famille on partage ses joies, ses doutes et ses peines. Est-ce que tu l'as déjà fait ?

Etaine alla s'appuyer au bord de la fenêtre.

-Oui, finit-elle par répondre. Parce que celui à qui je confis mes doutes n'ira pas les révéler à quiconque il en serait incapable. Je n'ai plus de famille, je ne sais plus ce que ça fait comme effet. J'ai un ami. Nous sommes deux épaves que les vents ont rapprochées. Mais si l'on savait qui est mon ami alors je serai en danger. Et s'il faut que je paye pour ce que je suis alors je tuerais celui qui m'a dénoncé avant. Etes-vous sûr de vouloir savoir ?

Les autres digérèrent ses paroles en silence. Ils avaient appris qu'Etaine n'était pas à l'aise pour se confier à quelqu'un et qu'elle ne parlait pas à la légère. La jeune fille elle-même ne savais pas si elle le ferait, mais ce ne devait pas être plus compliqué que de briser des os et ça elle l'avait déjà fait. Elle avait déjà infligé la douleur consciemment et n'en avait éprouvé aucun remord face à Herbert, Caine et Soren.

-Moi je ne dirais rien, affirma Luna en la dévisageant de ses yeux exorbités.

-Moi aussi, acquiesça Emma.

-Ça m'a l'air suffisamment important, déclara Anne.

-Eh, vous venez ! s'exclama la voix de Scott tandis qu'on tambourinait à la porte.

-On arrive, jeta Emma par-dessus son épaule.

Mais Etaine s'était déjà levée et avait la main sur la poignée.

-Croyez-vous que je doive leur dire, à eux aussi ?

Emma eut un petit signe de tête. La jeune fille ouvrit la porte et quitta la pièce, suivit des autres.

-Ce soir, dans votre dortoir, je vous expliquerais, répéta-t-elle quand les garçons lui posèrent la même question.

Et malgré toute leur insistance elle ne démordit pas. Elle avait d'ailleurs d'autres sujets de préoccupation : le lundi commençait par un cours de potion, ce qui signifiait rester une heure en compagnie de Severus Rogue auquel elle avait lancé un maléfice moins d'une semaine auparavant. Et qui le savait sans doute parfaitement. Elle en eut l'estomac noué et pu à peine avaler deux toasts et un verre de jus de citrouille. Pourtant le cours se passa comme à l'habitude et sa potion de goutte du mort vivant fut récompensée de cinq points. La classe prépara pendant ce temps l'antidote à la même préparation.

-Miss Knightley, vous restez dans la classe, j'aimerais vous parler, dit la voix de Rogue au moment où, soulagée, elle rangeait son matériel.

Swan lui jeta un regard inquiet sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Il avait sûrement eu une question à lui poser sur la métamorphose. Etaine lui adressa un petit sourire bien qu'elle sentit son visage devenir plus pâle qu'à l'habitude. La classe se vida rapidement, personne sauf les Serpentard ne voulait rester plus longtemps que nécessaire en la présence du Maître des potions. Le dernier Poufsouffle quitta la salle et la jeune fille se tourna vers le professeur. Rogue la dévisageait, la tête penchée sur le côté.

-Je ne crois pas me tromper en affirmant que c'est vous qui m'avez lancé un maléfice de pétrification, miss Knightley, finit-il par murmurer.

-En effet, répondit, méfiante, la jeune fille. Mais vous le saviez déjà.

-Et quelle punition pensez-vous adaptée à vos actes ? interrogea-t-il, ses lèvres relevées en un sourire sinistre.

-Aucune, mes actes étaient parfaitement justifiés, répondit avec défi la jeune fille, refusant de se laisser intimider par son ton.

-Vraiment ? J'aimerais entendre vos justifications dans ce cas.

-En revenant à la salle commune j'obéissais aux ordres de Dumbledore, votre supérieur, et au règlement de l'école qui prévoit un couvre-feu pour les premières années fixé à une heure du matin pendant les périodes de vacances. La personne en faute dans cette affaire c'était vous.

-Mais si nous respectons le règlement de l'école vous ne pouviez faire usage des sortilèges de désillusion, pétrification et annulation, repris d'un ton doucereux Rogue.

-Ceci n'est pas tout à fait vrai. J'ai fait usage du sortilège d'annulation dans la salle commune de Serdaigle et de celui de désillusion dans la Grande Salle. Mais je reconnais en revanche avoir utilisé celui de pétrification dans le cadre de la légitime défense. Maintenant si vous le permettez je dois assister au cours de métamorphose.

Et elle fila sans lui laisser le temps de prononcer une sanction.

- _C'était pas mal_ , apprécia Saernel. _Tu as eu de la chance._

 _-Il m'avait dit devant toute la classe de rester, le moment où j'étais en danger c'était dans l'escalier._

 _-N'empêche._

Etaine soupira et courut vers la salle de métamorphose. Elle frappa à la porte.

-Entrez, lui parvint la voix aussi sèche qu'à l'habitude du professeur McGonagall.

La jeune fille obéit et s'excusa.

-Rejoignez votre place, vos condisciples m'ont déjà expliqué les causes de votre retard.

La sorcière s'installa à sa table habituelle et suivit le cours avec autant d'attention qu'à chaque leçon.

-Qu'est-ce que Rogue voulait ? interrogea Swan à la fin de la leçon.

-Rien d'important, s'esquiva Etaine. On verra bien s'il nous a enlevé des points ou m'a mis une retenue.

-Il ne te l'a pas dit ?

-Je suis partie avant, je n'allais pas rester pour entendre ça.

-Attends, tu as mis un vent à un professeur ? comprit Scott.

-Euh… On peut dire ça comme ça.

Il éclata de rire et Zane donna l'accolade à la jeune fille.

-C'est à cause de Joncheruine. Tu en as toujours plein autour de toi, déclara Luna d'un ton rêveur.

-Si tu le dis, marmonna Etaine en haussant les épaules.

Toutes les recherches qu'elle avait faites à ce sujet n'avaient conduite qu'au témoignage d'un ivrogne cinq siècles avant qui jurait sur la tête de sa mère qu'il les avait soudain vus tourbillonner autour de sa tête et celle des autres. Rien qui ne soit digne de foi.

Les cours de l'après-midi se passèrent tranquillement. La seule actualité était la fureur noire de Rusard qui avait dû nettoyer tout le couloir du deuxième étage jouxtant les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde qui avait décidé de tout inonder pour une mystérieuse raison. On parlait également d'une autre attaque sur Hermione Granger mais les premières années avaient entendu Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley parler de lui apporter les devoirs et Etaine leur avait confirmé qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'attaque. De temps en temps la jeune fille sentait se poser sur elle le regard interrogateur d'un de ses condisciples. Ils voulaient entendre son histoire. A la fin des cours ils se dirigèrent directement vers la salle commune et Etaine remarqua que le dortoir des garçons étaient beaucoup plus rangé que la dernière fois qu'elle s'y été rendu. C'était sans doute en rapport avec le fait qu'ils étaient remontés le midi officiellement pour changer leurs affaires.

-Je l'ai déjà dit ce matin mais je le répète : vous n'avez pas intérêt à révéler à tout venant ce que je vais vous dire. Je sais déjà briser les bras et je doute qu'il y ait grandes différences avec les nuques.

-On n'a l'intention pas l'intention de se faire casser ni le bras ni le cou, assura Scott.

-Tu sais casser un bras ? demanda Swan.

-J'ai appris à l'orphelinat. Là-bas il n'y avait que deux solutions : soit c'était toi qui le faisait soit c'étaient les autres qui te le faisaient. J'ai réussi à peu près à me défendre en utilisant la magie.

Pour illustrer son exemple elle forma en quelques secondes une boule de feu dans sa main sans l'aide de sa baguette.

-Comment tu fais ça ? C'est bien au-delà du niveau des premières années, remarqua Zane.

-Ça faisait peur aux autres et généralement ils évitaient de me chercher des noises. Mais parfois j'ai dû les lancer.

-Tu veux dire que tu as agressé des gens ? murmura Emma.

-Je me suis défendu, si tu avais grandi à Saint Raphael et Damien tu comprendrais ce que je veux dire.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Les plus forts survivent, les plus faibles craquent et se suicident. La seule façon d'y échapper est de coopérer. Ce que j'ai refusé. Si je n'avais pas eu un ami je serais sans doute complétement folle à l'heure qu'il est. C'est Saernel qui m'a permis de tenir pendant tout ce temps.

-Mais ceux de l'orphelinat, ils devaient bien se rendre compte qu'il était là ? interrogea Anne.

-Non, j'ai été classée folle à lier parce que Saernel n'est pas humain.

-C'est quoi alors ? demanda Swan.

Etaine tendit le bras et le serpent glissa lentement dessus jusque sur l'édredon. Emma, qui était assise à côté d'elle, eut un mouvement de recul.

-Je suis Fourchelang et c'est précisément ce secret qui nous met en danger Saernel et moi. Vous avez vu la réaction face à Potter quand il a dit au serpent de s'éloigner. Si cela se savait je serais immédiatement suspectée et je crois bien mieux convenir dans le rôle du coupable que Potter.

-Les Fourchelang font partie du conseil de Purbold, déclara inopinément Luna. C'est comment là-bas ?

-Aucune idée, je n'y suis jamais allé.

-Tu me raconteras ?

-Si tu veux.

Zane éclata de rire.

-Luna, tu as un don pour rendre les situations les plus sérieuses hilarantes.

Les autres se mirent à sourire à leur tour devant l'étrangeté de la remarque de la fille blonde. Etaine sourit à son tour, le moment critique était passé.

-Et si tu n'es pas l'héritier de Serpentard et Potter non plus, alors qui est-ce ?

-C'est la question que je me pose, soupira la jeune fille. J'ai une hypothèse, Saernel en a une autre et elles sont toutes deux assez bien construites. Mais je pense que c'est plutôt sur le monstre qu'on doit se concentrer. J'ai passé toutes les vacances de Noël à la bibliothèque mais je n'ai trouvé aucune espèce de serpent capable de tuer ou pétrifier.

-Pourquoi un serpent ? demanda Scott. Ça pourrait être n'importe quoi.

-Quelque chose qui parle la langue des serpents, Saernel et moi l'avons entendu le soir d'halloween, et qui peut vivre mille ans.

-C'est pour ça que tu voulais quitter la salle ? questionna Swan.

-En partie, je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'elle dit cette voix ? demanda Emma.

- _Tuer, si longtemps, je sens le sang_ , se remémora Etaine.

-Je n'ai rien compris, déclara Swan, tu peux répéter en anglais ?

-J'ai parlé en Fourchelang ?

- _Oui._

-Légèrement, oui, répondit Scott en même temps.

-Tu ne t'en rends pas compte ? interrogea Emma d'une petite voix.

-Non, c'est quelque chose d'instinctif j'ai l'impression. Au début je croyais que tout le monde était capable de parler ainsi comme moi et mon père.

-Il était sorcier ton père ? demanda Swan.

-Même pas, c'était un moldu.

Il devait se demander s'il ne s'agissait pas de Voldemort, pensa-t-elle.

-Donc, qu'est-ce qu'elle disait cette voix ? reprit Anne.

-Elle parlait de tuer, que cela faisait « si longtemps » et disait qu'elle sentait le sang.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle faisait une fixation sur le « si longtemps ».

-C'est joyeux, déclara Scott après avoir digéré ces paroles. Il faut avertir quelqu'un de ce que tu as entendu.

-J'en ai parlé à Flitwick qui m'a dit qu'il le confierait à Dumbledore.

-Tu crois que ça suffira ?

-Tant qu'on a rien appris de plus on ne peut rien faire. Si l'on découvre l'héritier, l'emplacement de la Chambre des Secrets ou le monstre de Serpentard on pourra agir. Mais actuellement nous sommes réduits à l'inaction.

-Attends, comprit Zane, tu veux aller combattre le monstre ?

-Pas si je peux l'éviter. Mais tout plutôt que retourner à l'orphelinat. Pour être franche il me fait peur.

-Bon sang, Etaine ! Tu es complétement folle, il t'étripera dès qu'il te verra, s'exclama Anne.

-Il en a déjà eu l'occasion et il ne l'a pas fait. J'ai « le sang du maître » comme il dit, je suis donc en théorie capable de le contrôler, déclara-t-elle calmement. En théorie.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « le sang du maître » ? demanda lentement Zane.

-Que je suis une descendante du maître, de Serpentard.

- _Ça empeste la peur, Etaine, tu t'y prends comme un manche_ , remarqua Saernel.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, cela aurait été pire.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es à Serdaigle alors ? questionna Luna.

-Je n'ai pas que Serpentard dans mon arbre généalogique. J'ai aussi Serdaigle et Gryffondor. Ça a posé une sacrée colle au Choixpeau.

- _C'est déjà mieux._

Les autres semblèrent en effet se détendre.

-Tu es complétement folle, répéta Anne.

-Je sais. Et parfois je me demande si ce n'est pas mieux.

Elle se leva.

-Maintenant si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions je vais aller me coucher.

-Moi j'en ai une, dit Scott en voyant le serpent remonter sur le bras que la jeune fille lui tendait. Où est-ce qu'il est durant la journée ?

-Dans mes cheveux.

Le fan de Quidditch fit la grimace. Sogar sauta sur ses genoux pour quémander une caresse que Scott lui donna machinalement.

-Le problème c'est qu'il y a un préjugé contre les serpents, pas comme les chats, dit-elle en regardant ostensiblement Sogar en train de se faire caresser.

Swan éclata de rire.

-Pas si mal la petite phrase assassine.

La jeune fille se retourna.

-Etaine ? demanda Zane derrière son dos. Quelle sont vos hypothèses ?

-Je soupçonne Voldemort et Saernel Severus Rogue.

-Rogue ? Pourquoi ? interrogea Emma, surprise.

-Cette supposition se base sur des choses que nous ne devrions pas forcément connaître et je pense que j'écoperais d'une punition si je le disais. Dans le meilleur des cas.

-Attends, tu veux dire que tu côtoies quelqu'un que tu soupçonnes d'être un meurtrier ? demanda Anne.

-Ais-je dis cela ?

-Presque, répondit Swan.

Etaine secoua la tête.

-Non, je n'ai rien de particulier contre Severus Rogue, disons juste que je me méfie de lui comme de toutes les personnes potentiellement capable d'ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets et de me faire porter le chapeau.

-Il sait que tu es Fourchelang ?

-Malheureusement.

Elle tourna la poignée la conversation s'orientait vers un terrain glissant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ce matin, Etaine ? demanda Zane.

-Rien d'important, répéta-t-elle.

-Tu crois qu'après ce que tu nous as dit on va croire ça ?

-Il m'a vu jeter un sortilège à quelqu'un, rien d'important.

-A qui est-ce que tu as lancé un sort ? interrogea-t-il en la suivant dans le couloir.

-A quelqu'un qui m'empêchait de rejoindre la salle commune.

-Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il était là ?

Etaine ne répondit pas et grimpa les marches de son dortoir à toute vitesse. Zane lui attrapa le bras. Par réflexe la jeune fille saisit le membre et fit une clef. Se rendant compte de ce qu'elle faisait elle le relâcha.

-Désolé, marmonna-t-elle avant de s'engouffrer dans la porte entrouverte.

Pourquoi leur avait-elle révélé tout ça ? C'était la pire des idioties.


	14. Saint-Valentin

Le temps continua de filer et la vie à se dérouler. Contrairement à ce qu'Etaine avait craint ses condisciples ne réagirent pas tous mal : Luna lui fit un véritable exposé du conseil de Purbold pour être sûre qu'elle n'y avait vraiment jamais assisté. Swan était aussi intenable qu'à l'habitude. Zane lui adressait de temps en temps un sourire. Anne par contre parlait un peu moins à la jeune fille. Scott feignait de l'ignorer. Emma n'avait jamais été particulièrement bavarde et ne se préoccupait pas plus qu'à l'habitude de la sorcière. Il n'y avait plus eut d'autres agressions depuis plusieurs mois ce qui apaisa les tensions entre les élèves. Lockhart se vantait haut et fort d'être le responsable de cette accalmie ainsi qu'il le répétait à l'envie à tous les membres du corps enseignant. Ce qui ressemblait davantage à une bonne nouvelle s'était que les plants de mandragores murissaient bien et qu'il serait possible d'administrer le Philtre Régénérateur avant la fin de l'année scolaire. Etaine avait continué ses leçons avec Rogue qui s'était contenté d'ôter vingt points à Serdaigle. Ils n'avaient plus abordé le sujet et s'étaient concentré exclusivement sur les potions : du veritaserum ils étaient passés au polynectar puis au Philtre d'Embrouille. Apparemment Rogue passait tout son temps libre à élaborer des raccourcis dans ses préparations. La jeune fille notait soigneusement toutes ces astuces qu'elle comptait bien réutiliser et prélevait quelques flacons de chaque mixture qu'elle jugeait intéressante. Ses recherches à la bibliothèque ne lui avaient rien appris de plus que ce qu'elle savait déjà et elle recommençait à se concentrer sur les sortilèges et les potions, se donnant bonne conscience en se disant qu'il ne servait à rien d'affronter quelque chose si on ne pouvait rien faire contre. Il semblait qu'on ait oublié le monstre de Serpentard et la Chambre des Secrets mais Etaine voyait bien les traits encore tendu des enseignants à l'exception de Lockhart qui leur avait annoncé « une surprise ». Etaine n'était pas sûr de l'apprécier. Vu les idées de celui-ci en matière d'enseignement elle doutait que ce soit judicieux. Elle avait revu Blaise et s'était excusé avant de filer sans lui laisser le temps de prononcer le moindre mot. La saison de Quidditch avait continuée et Scott s'était indigné qu'elle manque le match opposant Serdaigle à Serpentard. Il en était revenu complétement démoralisé en murmurant « dix points » à intervalle régulier. La jeune fille avait appris de Swan que s'était de ça qu'ils avaient perdus. Irwin Montgomery avait réussi à attraper le vif d'or sous le nez de l'attrapeur de Serpentard quand il s'était aperçu que son équipe n'avait aucune chance de gagner. Anne avait salué son coup, plus réaliste que Scott, et avait essayé de lui remonter le moral en lui disant que Montgomery, en septième année, serait parti l'an prochain et qu'il aurait alors toutes ses chances de devenir attrapeur. Bref, la vie continuait.

Pourtant Etaine n'avait pas l'esprit en paix même si elle ignorait la cause de son malaise. La « surprise » de Lockhart eut de positif de lui changer les idées. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la Grande Salle le 14 février elle crut d'abord s'être trompée de salle. Seule la présence de la majorité de ses condisciples et des professeurs au bout de la pièce la convainquit qu'elle était bien au bon endroit. Des confettis roses et blancs tombaient doucement du plafond dans les assiettes des étudiants. Les murs étaient entièrement tapissés du même rose criard.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? s'exclama Swan, retransmettant le sentiment général des premières années de Serdaigle.

A côté de lui Scott fit mine de vomir.

-Oh, un Enormus à Babille ! s'écria Luna, faisant tourner les têtes.

Du doigt elle montra la table des enseignants. Emma, d'ordinaire si charitable, éclata de rire.

-Lockhart, regardez Lockhart, dit-elle entre deux hoquets.

Zane dû la soutenir pour qu'elle ne tombe pas à terre. Les autres se tournèrent à leur tour et virent le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal essayer d'entretenir la conversation avec Chourave qui échangeait des regards consternés avec le professeur de métamorphose. D'ailleurs Chourave ne semblait pas être la seule à désapprouver : les lèvres de McGonagall n'avaient jamais été aussi pincés et Rogue avait l'air d'avoir avalé un de ses flacons de poisons. En regardant la table elle s'aperçut que tous les professeurs avaient le même air de consternation sauf le professeur Dumbledore qui discutait paisiblement avec un Flitwick affligé. Mais celui qu'on remarquait en premier c'était Lockhart : vêtu d'un costume rose et de deux ailes dans le dos de même couleur, il était tout bonnement ridicule.

-C'est plutôt joli, déclara Anne.

Zane tourna la tête dans sa direction, les yeux ronds. Scott parut scandalisé. Swan la regarda comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois et Etaine se doutait qu'elle devait afficher la même expression. Mais elle ne dit rien, se quereller avec Anne ne lui aurait servi à rien.

-Mais si, il a fait tout ça pour la Saint-Valentin, c'est mieux que Rogue qui est toujours à critiquer, protesta-t-elle.

-Il a plutôt dû demander aux elfes de maison, suggéra Zane.

-Il sait à peine utiliser sa baguette, il aurait été incapable de monter tout ça seul, trancha Etaine d'un ton sec.

-Et franchement on s'en fiche de la Saint-Valentin, ajouta Scott.

Anne parut offensée et s'installa à côté des troisièmes années de Serdaigle à la table de leur maison.

-Bin quoi, c'est vrai, protesta le fan de Quidditch, un peu gêné.

-Le Lockhart des livres est le prince charmant dont rêvent les filles qui croient aux contes de fées, Anne n'intègre pas que c'est un imposteur imparfait, dit Etaine avec sagesse.

-C'est peut-être un peu fort comme jugement, non ? demanda Emma.

Etaine haussa ses épaules.

-Je n'ai pas d'illusions, mon conte de fée à moi s'est brisé à la mort de mon père. Je vois le monde tel qu'il est, voire pire qu'il n'est. Et je suis prête à manger Saernel si ce clown a fait ne serait-ce que le huitième de ce qu'il a écrit.

Un sifflement furieux parvint de sa chevelure.

- _Je plaisante, Saernel. Je ne te ferais jamais de mal._

- _J'espère bien !_

Etaine soupira et alla s'asseoir au bout de la table, elle n'avait pas envie de parler.

-Joyeuse Saint-Valentin ! s'écria Lockhart alors qu'elle plantait sa cuillère dans des œufs brouillés. Je voudrais commencer par remercier les quarante-six personnes qui m'ont envoyées une carte à cette occasion.

- _Les quarante-six idiotes du château_ , ricana la jeune fille. _Pauvre Anne, elle a de la concurrence._

 _-_ Comme vous le voyez, j'ai pris la liberté de vous faire cette petite surprise, mais ce n'est pas fini !

Elle se demandait ce qu'il avait imaginé de pire elle ne fut pas déçue. Il tapa dans les mains est une douzaine de petits hommes qu'Etaine reconnut comme étant des nains entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, apparemment encore plus mécontents que les professeurs. Ils avaient chacun une paire d'aile dorées dans le dos et portaient une harpe.

-Voici les cupidons porteurs de messages, annonça le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, ravi de son effet. C'est eux qui seront chargés tout au long de cette journée de vous transmettre les messages de la Saint-Valentin.

La jeune fille leur trouva un air grincheux, elle plaignait ceux qui recevraient un message par leur intermédiaire.

-Et ce n'est pas tout ! continuait Lockhart d'un ton joyeux. Je suis convaincu que mes collègues auront à cœur de contribuer à l'esprit de la fête ! Pourquoi ne pas demander au professeur Rogue de nous montrer comment préparer un philtre d'amour ! Et le professeur Flitwick en sait plus que n'importe quel sorcier sur les sortilèges de Séduction, le rusé renard !

La jeune fille souhaitait bonne chance à celui qui demanderait à Rogue un philtre d'amour. Flitwick, de toute évidence dans les abysses du désespoir, plongea son visage dans ses mains quand son nom fut prononcé.

- _Je plains les profs qui doivent le supporter à longueur de journée_ , siffla la vipère en subtilisant un bout de bacon.

- _Les pauvres,_ compatit la sorcière, parfaitement sincère.

-On se demande où ils vont trouver des profs comme ça, déclara Blaise en se laissant tomber sur le banc d'en face.

-C'est la table des Serdaigles, répondit Etaine.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester longtemps, dit-il en fouillant dans son sac.

-Il faut bien qu'ils maintiennent le cours de défense contre les forces du Mal, c'est une des matières principales. Mais avec Lockhart ils devraient la rendre facultative.

-Je ne comprends pas qu'il y ait des personnes qui trouvent ses cours _intéressants_ , franchement qu'est-ce qu'on y apprend ?

-A faire la sieste.

-Ouais, je crois que tout le monde a le même réflexe, qu'est-ce qu'il fait pour les premières années ?

-Rejouer les scènes qui le mettent en valeur, et vous ?

-Même chose, espérons que le prochain sera mieux.

-Le choix diminue d'année en année, il y a plus de chance que cela se dégrade que le contraire.

-Je m'en doute. Le précédent était bègue, qu'est-ce qu'ils vont nous servir l'an prochain ? Hagrid ?

-Aucune idée. Espérons qu'il n'y est qu'un exemplaire de Lockhart. Il ne serait pas né-moldu par hasard ? demanda la jeune fille avec espoir.

-Non, j'ai déjà vérifié, le monstre ne l'attaquera pas.

-Il peut être considéré comme Cracmol alors, Rusard doit mieux s'y connaître en magie que lui.

-Ce n'est pas impossible, sourit Blaise. Ils finiront par donner le poste à Rogue et alors on aura de véritables cours.

-Pour une année. Et encore faut-il trouver un bon remplaçant en potion.

-Ils remettront peut-être Slugorn, c'était le prédécesseur de Rogue.

-Il était bon ?

-Il avait des chouchous par dizaine à ce qu'on dit. Mais ils sont tous allés loin, il leur organisait des rendez-vous avec d'anciens élèves au placés.

-Un bon plan de carrière, il serait pas mal.

-Spéculatrice, hein ?

-Opportuniste, je dirais.

-Je ne comprends pas que tu ne sois pas allée à Serpentard, dit-il en secouant la tête.

-Je suis heureuse de ne pas y être allée, sinon se serait moi le suspect numéro un, pas Potter. Vous avez une idée de qui c'est, à Serpentard ?

-Non, et pour nous ça n'a pas tellement d'importance il n'y a pas de Sang de Bourbe dans notre maison. Si on découvrait son identité on chercherait plutôt à l'aider qu'autre chose. Et toi ?

-Je suis resté sur Voldemort – arrête de trembler, c'est ridicule –, mais si je le trouve je chercherais davantage à l'arrêter.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que si les agressions continuent à avoir lieu l'école fermera et pour moi ça signifie retourner dans ce bouge infâme. Ce n'est pas une option envisageable.

-Donc pour toi la fin justifie les moyens ?

La jeune fille se contenta de sourire.

- _Etaine ?_ l'interpella alors Saernel.

 _-Oui ?_

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

 _-Comment ça ?_

 _-Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude._

 _-Mais si._

 _-Non, tu n'as pas le ton si froid et glacial._

 _-Peut-être, je n'ai pas remarqué de différences._

Blaise se leva alors de table, la salua, et quitta la Grande Salle, comprenant sans doute que la conversation était terminée. La jeune fille termina son repas et sortit à son tour.

-C'était qui ? l'interrogea Swan, surgissant à l'improviste de derrière les portes de la Grande Salle.

-Blaise Zabini, il est en deuxième année à Serpentard.

-Tu as un petit copain ?

-Mais non, c'est juste une connaissance, rit-elle. Ça ne m'intéresse pas tout ça, pas encore du moins. Cela dit je le plains il va devoir passer la journée à fuir les nains.

-Comment est-ce qu'il a pu croire qu'on aimerait ça ? demanda, surtout pour lui-même, le Serdaigle.

Etaine haussa les épaules mais ce manque de réponse ne parut pas l'offenser. Swan continua de vitupérer jusqu'à l'entrée des cachots. Là, obéissant à la prudente habitude que prenaient les élèves au contact de Rogue, il se tut et se tint à peu près calme durant tout le cours.

La jeune fille recroisa Blaise au déjeuner, courant dans le hall, deux nains criant qu'ils avaient des chansons pour lui à ses trousses. Anne éclata de rire.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle.

-Blaise Zabini, une connaissance d'Etaine, répondit Swan avec un sourire espiègle.

-Ah, dit la fille blonde d'un ton intéressé, tu aimes les Serpentard ?

-Ça n'a strictement rien à voir, soupira la sorcière en foudroyant l'hyperactif du regard.

Swan eut la décence de paraître gêné. Ou était-ce le sifflement de Saernel ?

- _Tu ne t'en sortira pas_ , s'amusa celui-ci.

- _Bien sûr que si._

 _-Pas avant un certain temps._

-C'est vrai qu'il est beau, admit Anne observant Blaise qui s'était finalement fait attraper et écoutait, horriblement gêné d'après ce qu'ils pouvaient voir, les nains se disputer pour savoir lequel chanterait en premier.

Scott parut se renfrogner.

-Moi aussi je suis beau ! s'exclama Swan.

-Non, dit la fille blonde d'un ton catégorique. Tu es amusant, c'est différent.

Et elle s'éloigna à grand pas vers Blaise qui supportait désormais la première chanson sous les rires du petit attroupement qui s'était formé autour de lui.

-Vous pensez qu'elle a combien de chances ? questionna Emma, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Peu, répondit Zane. Les Serpentard sont arrogants, c'est connu et je doute qu'il apprécie de se faire voir ainsi.

Cette fois encore Etaine n'intervint pas. Elle s'en sentait vaguement coupable mais savait que c'était plus prudent. C'était comme s'il y avait deux personnes en elle l'une qui préférait l'ombre et la dissimulation, l'autre qui voulait le courage de ses opinions. C'était cette dernière part qui s'était déjà exprimée pour prendre la défense des Fourchelang. Et vu les résultats obtenus Etaine ne voulait plus lui laisser les commandes.

La jeune fille quitta le hall, son sac sur l'épaule, laissant les autres rire et s'amuser. Elle n'avait pas le cœur à ça. Malgré l'interruption des attaques elle se doutait bien qu'elles allaient recommencer et alors l'école risquerait de fermer… Ses pieds avançaient inconsciemment, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où elle se rendait, elle ne le découvrit que lorsqu'elle arriva aux portes de bois, plus petites et moins décorées que celles de la Grande Salle, mais plus majestueuses que les autres. Poussant un battant de la main, elle entra dans la bibliothèque vide. Même Mme Pince était absente. Cette pièce reflétait bien son état d'esprit : pleine de connaissance mais sans personne pour en profiter. Solitaire. Etaine s'était personnifiée en ce mot durant les années à l'orphelinat. Il y avait Saernel mais si la vipère la comprenait parfaitement il n'était pas humain. Et la sorcière n'était pas normale. Même pour le monde de la sorcellerie. Il n'était pas commun d'arriver à informuler en première année, de comprendre les serpents, d'être à ce point avide de connaissance. Anormale. Elle avait toujours pensé avoir des dons identiques à ceux des autres sorciers mais avait rapidement découvert que non. « Les Fourchelang sont assez mal vus » avait dit Rogue le jour de leur rencontre. Il suffisait d'observer les réactions des autres pour s'en apercevoir.

Elle caressait du bout des doigts les reliures des vieux ouvrages d'un geste machinal, comme elle le faisait chaque fois qu'elle se rendait à la bibliothèque. Sa main s'arrêta sur un livre apparemment de cuir vert sombre mais dont la texture rappelait une peau de serpent. Etaine regarda autour d'elle elle était dans la plus ancienne partie de la Réserve où elle ne s'était pas encore aventurée. Mme Pince était toujours portée absente. La sorcière attrapa l'ouvrage et le transporta jusqu'à l'un des bureaux qui étaient dispersés un peu partout dans la pièce. L'ouvrage n'était pas très lourd pour sa taille. Cela dit il n'était pas très grand par rapport aux vieilles encyclopédies. La jeune fille lui donnait vingt centimètres sur quinze avec quatre de largeur. Un livre de poche. Il n'avait aucun titre, pas même quelques runes indéchiffrable, juste cette peau de serpent qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à du cuir. Elle posa l'ouvrage sur la tablette qu'un rayon de soleil éclairait. Aussitôt la couverture de terne devint étincelante : on voyait clairement les écailles qui semblaient séparées les unes des autres par des fils d'argent. Des ornements complexes se dessinaient sur la première et la quatrième de couverture. Un **« S** » ouvragé en forme de serpent avait été placé sur chacune. Un fermoir d'argent fait de ce qui semblait des lianes refermait le livre. Mais en regardant plus attentivement Etaine vit qu'il s'agissait de petits serpents si bien imités qu'ils semblaient vous regarder de leurs yeux émeraude. Jetant un coup d'œil à la tranche la sorcière vit que des mots s'étaient également gravés sur toute la longueur : **_Salazar Serpentard_**.

La jeune fille sentit son cœur faire un bon. Cet ouvrage traitait du fondateur de la maison de Serpentard. Elle posa la main sur le fermoir.

-Ne devriez-vous pas être en cours, miss Knightley ? demanda la voix de Mme Pince au-dessus d'elle.

Cette fois son cœur s'arrêta. Elle n'avait pas entendu approcher la bibliothécaire. Que ferait celle-ci quand elle l'apercevrait avec à la main un livre sur celui qui avait créé la Chambre des Secrets ?

-Que lisez-vous ? Ah, déchiffra-elle par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune fille, _Sortilèges les plus courants et leurs contre-maléfices_. Vous ne trouverez pas meilleur manuel si vous voulez apprendre des sortilèges supplémentaires, approuva-t-elle avec un hochement de tête appréciateur.

Etaine acquiesça, stupéfaite. Elle reporta son regard vers l'ouvrage puis masqua sa confusion pour jeter un coup d'œil à la bibliothécaire. Le livre devant elle affichait désormais une innocente couleur beige et une écriture fine et élégante avait tracé le titre lu par Mme Pince. Celle-ci ne semblait se douter de rien. Ce faisant elle aperçut l'horloge derrière la femme et se rendit compte qu'il ne lui restait que sept minutes pour se rendre à sa salle de cours.

-Oh, vous avez raison, je vais être en retard, je me suis laissé absorber, mentit la jeune fille. Est-ce que je peux l'emprunter ? ajouta-t-elle avant d'avoir pu se retenir.

-Bien sûr, acquiesça la bibliothécaire, il est admirable que des gens s'intéressent tant aux livres.

Mme Pince inscrivit le titre du livre et son nom de famille sur le registre des entrées et sorties avant de la laisser filer vers son cours de vol.


	15. Le Livre de Salazar

Le mystère de ce livre l'obséda tant qu'elle en oublia toute notion de temps. La neige avait disparue mais elle aurait tout aussi bien pu être là que ça n'aurait pas changé grand-chose elle voyait mais ne retenait pas. Cela ne se ressentait heureusement pas sur ses performances scolaires aussi exceptionnelles qu'à l'habitude d'après les professeurs. Elle avait le plus grand mal à le chasser de sa tête chaque fois qu'elle était en compagnie de Rogue mais celui-ci ne semblait rien avoir remarqué.

Malgré la fascination qu'il exerçait sur elle l'ouvrage refusait de s'ouvrir. La jeune fille avait essayé sur lui la force, la douceur et tous les sortilèges qu'elle connaissait pour ouvrir quelque chose. Mais le livre se contentait de rester obstinément fermé. Elle ne pouvait donc pas faire beaucoup plus que de caresser l'étrange matière ou feuilleter _Sortilèges les plus courants et leurs contre-maléfices_ quand elle se trouvait en présence d'autres personnes. Ainsi que l'avait dit Mme Pince c'était un bon guide pour apprendre des techniques supplémentaires

Intrigué de la voir toujours plongée dans ce livre Swan avait demandé de quoi il s'agissait et avait réussi à maitriser quelques sortilèges qu'il avait aussitôt essayé sur Drago Malefoy. Tous les élèves présents dans le hall à ce moment avaient éclaté de rire en voyant d'immenses oreilles de lapin jaillirent de son crâne. Mais comme devait le dire Scott en cours de potion, c'était une question de dosage, avant que son chaudron ne lui explose à la figure. Etaine se souvenait qu'une partie des Serpentard avait été soudain victime d'une violente crise de toux qu'elle soupçonnait de cacher des rires. La jeune fille sourit à ce souvenir. Mais l'anecdote avait un côté négatif : Swan n'avait pu s'empêcher de se vanter et avait été surpris par Rogue en train de raconter l'histoire aux premières années de Poufsouffle. Bien que le légilimens n'ait sans doute pas eu besoin de cet aveu involontaire cela lui permit de prendre l'hyperactif sur le fait et d'enlever pas moins de vingt points à Serdaigle et dix à Poufsouffle.

Le condamné au tri de veracrasse avait quitté la salle commune d'un pas lourd à six heure comme s'il se rendait à l'échafaud. Etaine avait décidé de l'attendre, les mises en garde de Saernel encore en mémoire. Il était très probable que le professeur de potion garde l'hyperactif en retenu jusqu'à au moins minuit juste pour le voir craquer. Ou, peut-être, dans l'espoir qu'il se fasse attaquer par le monstre, ainsi que l'avait sinistrement dit la vipère. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait impossible.

La jeune fille soupira, tournant d'une main les pages de _Sortilèges les plus courants et leurs contre-maléfices._ Saernel était parti faire un tour dans le château, peut-être près des cachots… Mais pour ce qu'elle en savait il sortait désormais presque chaque nuit. Elle-même commençait à s'habituer à ne plus le sentir remuer dans sa chevelure à longueur de journée. Son regard se perdit dans les flammes de la cheminée.

Une porte claqua dans les dortoirs. Etaine sursauta. Devant elle le feu s'était éteint, elle avait dû s'endormir… Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, regrettant de ne pas avoir de montre. Il n'y avait plus personne dans la salle commune. Elle se leva et se dirigea du pas souple et rapide qui était le sien quand elle ne suivait pas un groupe, vers la fenêtre. La lune n'était pas encore à son zénith. D'après sa position qu'ils avaient étudiée en cours d'astronomie la semaine précédente, il était entre vingt-trois heure et minuit. Elle avait somnolé deux heures durant, dormant les yeux ouverts, uniquement maintenue à peu près éveillé par la brise froide d'une fenêtre laissée entrouverte. Une violente rafale claqua le battant contre la pierre de la tour et la pluie se mit à tomber. Les nuages commençaient à s'accumuler dans le ciel. Derrière elle les pages de _Sortilèges les plus courants et leurs contre-maléfices_ tournèrent sous l'effet du vent. Etaine passa la tête dehors et attrapa le battant pour refermer la fenêtre. Le vent fouetta son visage. Sans savoir ce qui la poussait à faire cela elle agrippa le rebord et se hissa sur la croisée. L'eau l'aveugla un moment, elle sortit sa baguette et pensa « _Impervius_ ». Elle battit un instant des yeux pour que les gouttes accrochées à ses cils se décrochent. Les merlons crénelés se dessinaient, créant des formes noires qui donnaient aussi peu envie que le temps de s'aventurer dehors.

Etaine se plaqua contre la paroi, sentant le mur de pierre contre son dos. Elle se glissa sur la fine corniche d'une vingtaine de centimètres qui reliait la fenêtre à la muraille. L'eau ruisselait dessus, tombant toujours plus dru. Elle atteignit le premier merlon et delà sauta au suivant. Elle s'était déjà livrée à un exercice semblable sur les toits de l'orphelinat mais jamais par temps de pluie, sauf une fois où elle avait très sérieusement envisagé de se laisser tomber de là avant de se rappeler que le dernier à avoir essayé avait agonisé une nuit durant.

La jeune fille s'arrêta au centre de la muraille. L'eau tombait autour d'elle, tout n'était que ténèbres. Les contours si familiers du château étaient à peine discernables. Elle leva la tête vers les nuages noirs qui masquaient les étoiles. Elle tendit les bras vers eux et une rafale faillit la renverser. Un faible rire sortit de sa bouche puis s'amplifia, montant dans les aigus. Une expression sauvage tordait son beau visage, lui donnant un air bestial. Mais il n'y avait personne dans cette nuit pour l'entendre ou la voir. Un éclair zébra le ciel.

-Tu ne m'aimes pas, hein ? cria Etaine à la tempête.

Le grondement de l'éclair lui parvint.

-C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? Viens, je t'attends, j'attends depuis des années de régler mes comptes.

La pluie redoubla et une violente rafale lui fit perdre pied.

- _Accio !_ hurla-t-elle, tombant dans le vide.

Le sol se rapprochait. Un balai apparut soudain en dessous d'elle. Insensible à la tempête, elle s'allongea sur le manche et remonta en chandelle. Elle freina à un mètre au-dessus des merlons, le balai quasiment à la verticale, sa robe et ses cheveux volant autour d'elle, cette expression sauvage toujours sur son visage. On aurait dit un démon sortant de la nuit. Etaine posa pied sur les créneaux et lâcha le balai qui fut emporté par le vent, n'ayant plus de maître pour le diriger.

-Quoi, tu veux que je meure ? Il n'aurait pas fallu me faire naître car j'ai bien l'intention de m'y accrocher à cette vie, maintenant que j'y suis.

Elle pointa sa baguette vers les nuages et pensa « _Lumos Solem_ ». Un rayon de lumière partit et explosa à mi-distance, créant un soleil qui concurrença un instant les éclairs. La jeune fille tourna le dos à la lumière et agrippa la croisée de la fenêtre. Elle se laissa tomber à l'intérieur de la salle commune et referma la fenêtre d'un geste sec. Elle s'affala dans un fauteuil. Elle se sentait vidée et cela n'avait rien à voir avec la magie. C'est alors qu'elle s'aperçut que ce qui coulait sur son visage n'était pas des gouttes de pluie mais des larmes.

« _Sechus_ » pensa-t-elle en pointant sa baguette sur ses vêtements trempés. D'un petit coup sur sa tête elle fit natter ses cheveux et retourna s'installer devant la cheminée. Swan n'était pas encore rentré et elle n'avait désormais plus aucun moyen de savoir l'heure. Le livre _Sortilèges les plus courants et leurs contre-maléfices_ était ouvert devant elle à la dernière page. Celle qui était vide de tous mots. Ces larmes tombèrent dessus sans qu'elle cherche à les arrêter il n'y avait personne pour la voir pleurer de toute manière. Elle jeta un coup d'œil machinal sur le livre et sursauta.

- _Pourquoi pleurer ?_ s'était inscrit en bas de la page.

Etaine farfouilla dans son sac resté à côté de la table et en sortit une plume et un encrier.

- _Pourquoi pas ?_

 _-Les larmes n'avancent à rien_ , répondit le livre de la même écriture fine que celle qui avait marqué _Salazar Serpentard._

 _-Mais elles ne font pas plus reculer_ , répondit la jeune fille.

- _Quel est ton nom ?_

 _-Croyez-vous que je vais le révéler à une personne dont je ne connais même pas le visage ?_

 _-Ne pas répondre à cette question était une preuve de sagesse, mais tu peux te confier à moi sans risque._

 _-Il y a toujours un risque à se confier à quelqu'un, et je refuse de le courir._

 _-Fais-tu donc quelque chose de si dangereux que tu ne le veuilles ?_

 _-Vous êtes le vrai livre, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _-Disons que je suis celui qui l'a écrit et l'a ensorcelé pour que seuls mes descendants soient capable de le voir et l'ouvrir. Tu es donc de mon sang ?_

 _-Salazar Serpentard ?_ comprit Etaine.

 _-En personne. Si tu as trouvé ce livre tu dois être élève de Poudlard._

 _-Oui._

Le fondateur était sûrement le seul à savoir où se situait la Chambre des Secrets et ce qu'elle contenait, mais l'interroger révélerait que ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait ouverte, pouvait-elle prendre ce risque ?

- _Tu es de ma maison ?_

 _-Non_ , écrivit la jeune fille après une hésitation _._

 _-Celle de Godric Gryffondor ?_

 _-Non, celle de Rowena Serdaigle._

 _-C'est le Choixpeau qui t'y a envoyé ou y a-t-il un nouveau moyen de répartition ?_

 _-Le Choixpeau._

 _-Une idée de Godric, pas mauvaise je dois l'avouer. Nous divergions sur bien des points mais nous étions bon amis._

 _-Vos deux maisons sont pourtant hostiles l'une à l'autre._

 _-Je sais peu de chose du Choixpeau car il est entré en fonction après mon départ, mais il répartit selon les qualités et les opinions des étudiants. Il est normal que ceux-ci diffèrent, même si cela est regrettable._

 _-Pourquoi être parti si vous vous entendiez bien avec Gryffondor ? Le Choixpeau parle de guerre et les livres d'histoire de la Chambre des Secrets._

 _-Il n'y a pas eu de guerre. Seulement des accrochages devenus plus fréquents à mesure que le temps passait. La situation était sans issue, j'étais étroitement surveillé par Godric. Nous aimions tous deux la même femme et étions devenu rivaux…_

Etaine écarquilla les yeux : ce n'était pas dans l' _Histoire de Poudlard._

- _Qui ?_

 _-Rowena Serdaigle. Elle a choisi Godric, je suis parti. La victoire de celui qui avait été mon ami était complète._

 _-Il n'a jamais été fait mention de Rowena Gryffondor. Elle a toujours été nommée Serdaigle._

 _-Elle a toujours refusé le mariage que Godric lui proposait, je crois qu'elle m'aimait aussi mais que mes idées lui étaient devenues insupportables…_

 _-Pourquoi avoir continué alors ?_

 _-Parce que j'y croyais._

 _-Et y croyez-vous toujours ?_

La réponse mit longtemps à venir.

- _Je ne sais plus. Le dernier de mes descendants à avoir trouvé ce livre voulait ouvrir la Chambre et se venger. Je lui ai donné toutes les clefs nécessaires pour cela. Mais je voyais dans ses paroles qu'il irait bien au-delà de ce que j'envisageais en construisant la Chambre des Secrets…_

 _-Il est allé bien plus loin si c'est celui que je pense. Vous a-t-il révélé son nom ?_

 _-Ce n'était pas son nom, plutôt un surnom._

 _-Voldemort ?_

 _-Je n'ai pas pour habitude de trahir mes descendants, tu comprends donc que je ne vais ni infirmer ni confirmer cette hypothèse. Qui est-ce ?_

 _-Le plus grand mage noir de ce siècle._

 _-Y en avait-il déjà eu un avec cette prétention ?_

 _-Gellert Grindelwann._

 _-J'ai entendu parler de lui par le dernier qui m'as découvert._

C'était donc bien Voldemort dont Serpentard parlait.

 _-Sommes-nous beaucoup à connaître l'existence de ce livre ?_

 _-Ainsi donc vous n'êtes pas parvenu à l'ouvrir ?_

Etaine se demanda un instant comment elle s'était trahi avant de se dire que ça n'avait pas d'importance.

-Sortilèges les plus courants et leurs contre-maléfices _a assez à m'apprendre pour m'occuper jusqu'à présent._

 _-Ce livre est d'un niveau de quatrième année._

 _-Je prendrais donc cela pour un compliment puisque je ne suis qu'en première._

 _-Depuis combien de temps l'avez-vous ?_

 _-Une semaine_ , mentit la jeune fille.

- _Bien qu'ayant eu peu de temps pour le découvrir il est possible que vous sachiez déjà comment l'ouvrir._

 _-Je l'ignore._

 _-Votre rhétorique n'a pas le niveau d'un première année, je pense donc pouvoir vous donner un indice : parlez comme vous écrivez._

 _-J'ai déjà essayé de lui parler._

Que pouvait-il bien vouloir dire ?

- _Vraiment ? Si vous êtes ma descendante il aurait pourtant dû s'ouvrir, et je sais que vous l'êtes._

Ces derniers mots s'effacèrent comme l'avaient fait les premiers, laissant la page vierge. Qu'est-ce qu'avait bien pu vouloir dire le fondateur ? Parlez comme vous écrivez.

Elle avait écrit dans l'anglais le plus classique. « Si vous êtes ma descendante il aurait pourtant dû s'ouvrir, et je sais que vous l'êtes ». Cela il avait pu le déduire car elle avait vu le vrai visage du volume ensorcelé. Il fallait donc lui parler.

-Ouvres-toi, tenta-t-elle en regardant la couverture qui avait repris son aspect vert quand elle l'avait refermé .

Le livre n'eut pas la moindre réaction. Il fallait sûrement quelque chose de commun aux descendants de Serpentard.

- _Tu es encore là ? Il est pourtant tard._

La jeune fille tourna la tête, Saernel s'avançait dans la salle.

- _Swan n'est toujours pas de retour_ , siffla-t-elle.

- _Il arrivera dès qu'il aura trouvé la solution de l'énigme. Rogue s'est contenté de se moquer de lui, mais il l'a raccompagné jusqu'ici._

 _-Ta théorie tombe à l'eau alors._

 _-Pas forcément, s'il avait été agressé alors qu'il sortait de retenue avec lui on l'aurait accusé de négligence et cela se savait. Tu essayes toujours de l'ouvrir ?_ demanda-t-il en grimpant sur le bras qu'elle lui tendait.

- _C'est Salazar Serpentard en personne qui l'a écrit, il se manifeste par le l'intermédiaire de_ Sortilèges les plus courants et leurs contre-maléfices _quand on écrit dessus._

 _-On n'avait pas déjà essayé ?_

 _-Si, je crois que j'ai déjà griffonné dessus_ , se rappela-t-elle.

- _Alors pourquoi maintenant ?_

 _-Saernel, il m'a dit de parler comme j'écrivais pour l'ouvrir, qu'est-ce que ça peut vouloir dire selon toi ?_

 _-Parler comme tu écrivais,_ répéta-t-il. _Tu écrivais vite ? De travers ? Penché ?_

 _-Normalement je suppose, je n'ai pas fait attention._

 _-Le Fourchelang ! On n'a pas essayé le Fourchelang et Salazar en était un aussi, comme tous ses descendants, Rogue l'a dit._

 _-Ouvres-toi_ , siffla Etaine à l'ouvrage.

Cette fois les serpents du fermoir se tortillèrent et s'écartèrent de la tranche.

- _Fais attention_ , lui conseilla la vipère comme elle posait la main sur la couverture.

- _Ne t'inquiète pas._

La couverture s'ouvrit, dévoilant non pas des pages mais quelques feuillets qui brillaient légèrement.

- _Un sort de conservation_ , dit Etaine.

Le serpent hocha la tête. La jeune fille sortit une à une les trois feuilles qu'elle examina. Deux étaient de la main de Salazar, elle ne reconnaissait pas celle de la dernière mais le papier semblait plus récent ce n'était pas du vélin. Un reflet argenté dans le fond attira son attention. Elle tendit la main puis retint son geste. Elle avait rapidement appris que toucher quelque chose qu'on ne connaissait pas à main nue était un signe d'une dangereuse imbécilité. « _Wingardium Leviosa_ » pensala jeune fille. L'objet s'éleva à auteur d'yeux. C'était en réalité deux objets : d'épais bracelets d'argent gravés de runes. Etaine admira le travail superbement effectué, sans nul doute l'œuvre de gobelins. Les deux semblaient se porter aux poignets. Une garniture de velours noir avait été placée dans la partie intérieure pour éviter les frottements. La sorcière regarda ce qu'elle avait tout d'abord pris pour des runes mais qu'elle parvenait à lire sans aucune peine probablement du Fourchelang à l'écrit. **ĦĘŅĮþŢĚ ŦŎ ŠĄĻĂĐĄŘ ŠĔŴŊĚŤĄŘ Ŷ ŅŮĎĈĂ ŦŎ ĈŶŊĔĎŅ ŦŎ ŠĔĈŊĔŤ**. Héritier de Salazar Serpentard et Maître de la Chambre des Secrets.

Les bracelets retombèrent dans leur boîte.

- _C'est le moyen de contrôler le monstre de Serpentard_ , siffla Saernel, aussi abasourdi qu'elle.

- _Et probablement sa localisation aussi_ , murmura Etaine.

La porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit. La sorcière referma le faux ouvrage d'un coup sec et tourna la tête. C'était Swan.

-Rwahh, qu'on ne me parle plus de veracrasses ou de Rogue, dit-il, à mi-chemin entre l'exclamation et le soupir avec un curieux bruit en début de phrase.

-Ça va être difficile puisqu'on a cours avec lui jeudi, lança Etaine.

Il sursauta brusquement, de toute évidence il pensait être seul.

-Tu m'as fait peur, s'exclama-t-il, la main sur le cœur. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-J'attends le monstre de Serpentard qui est malheureusement en retard pour ton meurtre, répondit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

-Trier les veracrasses encore vivants pendant qu'il me détaillait la façon dont ils devaient être tués et qu'en troisième année on travaillera sur une potion où on devra le faire nous-même. Tu l'aurais entendu, il n'a pas arrêté de se moquer de moi… Je ne vois pas comment tu peux le supporter…

Etaine haussa les épaules.

-On s'y habitue. Saernel m'a dit qu'il t'avait raccompagné ici.

-Tu me fais suivre ?

Les yeux de l'hyperactif s'écarquillèrent.

-Non, c'est lui qui a décidé, tu connais son hypothèse.

Il la fixa, comprenant qu'elle était restée ici pour s'assurer qu'il ne soit pas le prochain pétrifié.

-Ah, euh, merci de m'avoir attendu, dit maladroitement Swan.

-De rien, ça m'a permis d'apprendre pas mal de choses.

Elle se leva.

-Je suis fatiguée, j'ai failli m'endormir trois fois. Bonne nuit.

Et elle grimpa l'escalier.


	16. Confessions et demi-confessions

**Il y a plusieurs type de police dans ce chapitre donc je ne sais pas comment ça va s'éditer. Je remercie ceux qui sont passé le 29. Je vais tenter de tenir à la semaine maintenant que les cours recommencent. Et merci pour les messages!**

La première chose qu'elle fit le lendemain fut d'examiner plus en détail les feuillets. Elle commença par ceux de Salazar :

 _Mon nom est Salazar Serpentard. Je suis l'un des quatre fondateurs de l'école Poudlard. Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle, Godric Gryffondor et moi-même avions construit ce lieu de notre amitié et de notre désir d'instruire les futures générations de sorciers et de sorcières de notre savoir. Nous partagions tous ce désir, mais nos convictions, elles, divergeaient. Mais ce qui sonna le glas de notre rêve ce ne fut nos désaccords mais l'amour. L'amour que je vouais à Rowena Serdaigle pour être précis. Qu'elle était belle quand elle essayait de me raisonner, disant que le sang importait peu ! Belle, incroyablement têtue et tellement intelligente. Je pourrais faire une liste sans fin de ses mérites, comme tous les amoureux peuvent le faire de l'objet qu'ils chérissent. Hélas, le malheur a voulu que je ne sois pas seul à me livrer à une ardente, mais secrète, passion. Godric Gryffondor, le meilleur de mes amis fut mon rival. Il avait le courage qui me manquait et n'hésite pas à avouer ses sentiments de manière grossière, la pressant de ses avances._

 _Nous pourrions nous opposer l'un à l'autre mais cela signifierait la destruction même de notre œuvre, déjà les relations unissant ma maison à la sienne deviennent plus tendus. Pas plus tard que cet après-midi une confrontation a opposée trois de mes élèves à cinq des siens. Voilà le courage des Gryffondor ! Qu'ils nous traitent donc de lâches, de leur part c'est un titre de gloire !_

 _Mais je ne suis pas aussi borné que Godric cette situation ne peut plus continuer. Je ne connais aucun moyen d'en finir. J'ai pensé au poison, j'en connais de très efficaces, mais pourrais-je être traître au point de l'administrer à celui pour lequel je garde encore l'estime que je lui ai donné, le voyant combattre un dragon ? Non, mon âme se rebelle contre ce geste, cette pensée même. J'ai honte de la mettre à l'écrit mais le Fourchelang dans lequel je confie mes pensées ne sera lisible que de mes descendants. Je n'ai qu'une seule autre option pour sauvegarder notre œuvre : quitter le château, abandonner comme un lâche que je ne suis pas. Félon, dira Godric, il l'a d'ailleurs déjà dit. Il ignore que je suis légilimens et porte son cœur en bandoulière, fier de son arrogance._

 _Je partirais ce soir, le temps d'ensorceler ce volume pour le faire croire à un innocent manuel. Mais que Gryffondor prenne garde car ses menaces ne resteront pas sans effet : ces nés-moldus qu'il défend avec tant de constance ridicule ne vivront pas bien longtemps s'ils ont le front de se présenter dans cette école._

 _J'adresse ce message à ceux de mes descendants qui voudront reprendre ce combat. Ce que je ne peux accomplir j'en charge ceux qui seront capables de cette tâche. J'ai construit dans les tréfonds de ce château une salle dont l'existence est ignorée des autres fondateurs que j'ai nommé la Chambre des Secrets. J'ai l'espoir qu'un jour tremble Godric en entendant ce nom. Je demanderais à celui de mes descendants qui lira ces mots de ne pas aller dénoncer auprès des présents dirigeants de cette école ce volume afin de laisser à ceux qui lui survivront la possibilité d'agir selon leur conviction. Celui qui se sentira près à relever ce défi, qu'il fasse preuve d'intelligence et de ruse. Pour être sûr que ces qualités seront celles de mon héritier je laisse toutes les indications nécessaires sous la forme de cette énigme, avec les bracelets c'est tout ce qui est nécessaire à l'ouverture de la Chambre._

Mais il semblait manquer un troisième feuillet de la main de Salazar car l'énigme n'était visible nulle part. Etaine saisit le troisième parchemin et le parcouru avidement.

A celui qui lira ces lignes, pour reprendre les mots de mon aïeul, qu'il sache que je suis l'Héritier de Serpentard. J'ai ouvert la Chambre des Secrets en l'année 1935-1936 de ma cinquième année d'étude et compte renouveler cet exploit. Et si cela devait s'avérer impossible je désire rester à jamais le seul et unique à connaître le secret de la Chambre. Je laisse les bracelets, ils ne me sont d'aucune utilité, mais je garde l'énigme pour moi. Mais si toi qui me lis avait le désir de poursuivre l'œuvre de mon ancêtre, soit rassuré car je compte bien l'achever. Retiens le nom que je me suis forgé puisque mon but est que mes ennemis frémissent à sa seule mention. Je te dis à présent adieu et ne m'en veux pas de te voler ta vengeance, Lord Voldemort.

Ce texte avait été écrit par le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, encore adolescent. Mais malgré son âge il ne semblait afficher aucun remord pour la mort que l'ouverture de la Chambre avait entraînée. La jeune fille se souvint alors de ce qu'elle-même avait infligé aux brutes de l'orphelinat sans plus de pitié. Elle chassa cette pensée, ce n'était pas elle l'agresseur dans ces cas-là. L'important était que ce texte confirmait le fait que c'était bien le Fourchelang qui avait ouvert la Chambre il y avait de cela cinquante ans. Par contre la théorie de Saernel était mise à mal car le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne semblait avoir l'intention de partager son secret avec personne, pas même ceux de son ascendance.

- _Mais Rogue pourrai très bien descendre de Serpentard lui aussi, et un jugement ça se révise avec le temps_ , protesta-t-il.

- _Possible mais il semble quelqu'un de très secret, lui aussi. On ne sait rien de lui avant son ascension._

 _-Ce n'est pas une preuve et tu as vu ? Il a signé le texte, il se vante d'être le responsable, il en est fier, pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas revendiqué si c'est lui ?_

 _-Avec Dumbledore, son pire ennemi, comme directeur ? A moitié mort d'après ce qu'a laissé entendre Rogue ? Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été idiot il ne serait pas aussi craint maintenant encore. Et un sorcier d'une telle envergure n'aurait pas peur de Dumbledore s'il n'était pas au moins aussi redoutable… Ce qu'il a fait même au plus fort de sa puissance, il n'a jamais cherché l'affrontement avec Dumbledore…_

Et là Saernel ne sut que dire. Mais un deuxième sujet d'interrogation se mêlait au premier : devait-elle se servir des bracelets pour essayer de contrôler le monstre et comment le faire sans en avertir quiconque ? La vipère le déconseillait mais Etaine y était fermement résolue. Elle fut prise d'hésitation quand il prononça le mot « Azkaban » dans un monologue de reproches seulement à moitié audible. Néanmoins elle continua de transporter les bracelets dans son sac et les ensorcela même pour les faire passer en élastiques. Elle tenta de nouveau d'écrire à Salazar mais celui-ci resta obstinément muet, même quand elle lui apprit que son énigme avait disparue.

Mais le monstre ne se remontra pas. Les mois s'écoulèrent sans aucune attaque. Lockhart affichait un air joyeux et tentait de rassurer tout le monde. Heureusement il n'avait pas fait revenir les nains. Tous ne considéraient pas cette situation comme acquise et on apprit un matin qu'Hagrid avait été arrêté et mené à Azkaban. La nouvelle provoqua un tôlé général parmi les étudiants qui le connaissaient bien et des regards noirs de la part des professeurs sur celui de défense contre les forces du Mal qui semblait parfaitement sûr que le ministère de la Magie venait de prendre le coupable « la main dans le sac ». La nouvelle cependant passa relativement inaperçu car il se trouvait que le même soir Dumbledore avait été démit de ses fonctions par le conseil d'administration de l'école.

-Dumbledore parti, c'est tous les nés-moldus qui vont se faire agresser dans la semaine, déclara sombrement Scott, le nez dans son potage.

Anne et Zane acquiescèrent. Les autres gardèrent le silence. Emma était taciturne et même Swan moins enthousiaste qu'à l'ordinaire pour se rendre au cour de vol qui était pourtant son préféré.

Pourtant, bon grès mal grès, l'année se poursuivit. Les examens de fin d'année approchaient et, à la grande horreur de Swan, avaient été maintenus. Avec tous ces événements il avait pensé en être dispensé mais les enseignants semblaient déterminés à ce que l'année se déroule le plus normalement possible. Etant incapable de rester concentré très longtemps il avait le plus grand mal à relire toutes les notes qu'Etaine et Emma lui avaient prêté. Luna s'était également proposée mais on ne parvenait pas à tirer de sens de ses écrits, même en sachant de quoi il était question. La fille blonde s'en étonnait, cela étant pour elle une évidence. Etaine se rendit compte à cette occasion qu'elle était parfois encore moins clair que Luna, Swan lui demandant un jour pourquoi elle avait écrit « ces signes bizarres », ce à quoi Emma riposta que c'était sûrement des runes. Ce fut Saernel qui comprit qu'il s'agissait en réalité de Fourchelang car s'il arrivait à lire ces mots il en était incapable pour l'anglais classique. Anne venait de temps en tant les rejoindre mais était moins assidu. Zane s'enterrait dans un coin et n'émergeait que pour demander une précision ou aider les autres. Scott était la plupart du temps porté absent. Tout comme Anne cette atmosphère studieuse un peu trop silencieuse qui « tapait sur les nerfs » ne lui réussissait pas. Etaine avait rapidement réglé leur compte aux sortilèges, potions et métamorphose où elle avait une avance considérable, un niveau de presque troisième année selon le professeur McGonagall. Elle achevait la botanique et l'Histoire de la Magie qui ne devraient pas trop lui poser de problèmes non plus. Elle voulait ensuite s'attaquer à l'astronomie. Quant à la défense contre les forces du Mal elle n'avait pas l'intention de relire tous les bouquins idiots de Lockhart et si l'examen portait sur la couleur préféré de sa robe le réussir lui importait peu. Les autres n'avaient pas été aussi catégoriques mais Swan avait été soulagé de voir partir une matière et les autres garçons s'étaient rangés à son avis tandis que Luna leur décrivait une forme très particulière de vampirisme qu'utilisait selon elle Lockhart pour se nourrir.

Il avait fallu créer pour Swan, fermement décidé à réussir ses examens pour pouvoir regarder sa série préférée, un programme spécial qui entrecoupait révision et pratique toutes les demi-heures. Le plus souvent c'était Etaine qui jouait le professeur mais Emma, Zane et Luna venaient aussi régulièrement. Voyant ce bel enthousiasme Flitwick leur avait cédé sa classe pendant les heures où il n'enseignait pas. Le sortilège de lévitation était sans aucun doute celui qu'il avait le plus de mal à maîtriser mais l'hyperactif s'améliorait. La sorcière s'était gardée de lui révéler qu'elle avait mis une demi-heure, dans le Poudlard-Express, à l'utiliser en informulant.

Les autres premières années ne s'y était pas pris aussi tôt qu'eux : parmi ceux qui révisaient à la bibliothèque seuls deux Serpentards étaient visibles, plongé jusqu'au cou dans leur notes d'Histoire de la Magie. Etaine avait constaté lors de leur cours communs avec eux qu'une certaine entraide existait : il y en avait toujours un pour sauver la mise à l'autre. C'était particulièrement visible en Histoire de la Magie où ils passaient leur temps à secouer leurs camarades pour qu'ils restent éveillés.

Scott réapparut le matin de l'avant dernier match de la saison opposant Poufsouffle à Gryffondor. D'après lui la côte était de quatre contre un pour les lions, mais cette nouvelle fut accueilli avec une relative indifférence : Zane se contenta d'un signe de tête et Swan fit exploser le verre qu'il était censé ensorceler. Pourtant tous convinrent qu'une pause dans les révisions ne pouvait leur faire que le plus grand bien et le jour du match seule Etaine resta à la bibliothèque, plongée dans une carte du ciel. Il y avait de grandes chances pour que cet examen se déroule en deux partie : l'une où il fallait reconnaître des cartes selon les saisons et l'autre où il faudrait en remplir une, le professeur Sinistra l'avait sous-entendu.

- _Tuer cette fois… je les sens…_

La jeune fille sursauta et se redressa brusquement. Elle rangea rapidement la carte et quitta la bibliothèque la voix semblait venir du couloir.

- _Qui es-tu ?_ siffla-t-elle après s'être assurée qu'elle était seule.

- _Tu demandes… qui je suis ?_

Etaine s'avança vers l'endroit où la voix lui semblait se situer.

- _Je suis… le serviteur de l'Héritier._

 _-Que faut-il pour être héritier ? Descendre de Salazar ?_

 _-Oui._

 _-Qui t'a ordonné d'attaquer les nés-moldus ?_

 _-L'Héritier._

Perplexe, la jeune fille s'arrêta devant un mur.

 _-Mais qui est-il ?_

 _-Je dois taire son identité._

 _-Je suis descendante de Salazar, tu le sais, pourquoi ne pas me le dire ?_

La sorcière colla son oreille au mur.

 _-Je dois obéissance à l'Héritier._

Les sons lui parvinrent plus caverneux mais aussi plus proche que jamais.

 _-Et qui te dit que ce n'est pas moi l'héritier ?_

La voix garda le silence un long moment.

 _-L'Héritier est le premier arrivé, si tu cherches la même chose que lui alors laisse-le faire._

Les phrases de la voix étaient beaucoup plus structurées que lors de leur dernière rencontre. Etaine ouvrit la porte et entra dans la salle de classe.

- _Ne faut-il pas que l'héritier porte un autre témoignage de sa suprématie ?_

La sorcière eut beau regarder partout la pièce était vide.

- _Tu possèdes les bracelets de l'Héritier ?_

La jeune fille se retourna la voix venait de derrière elle, mais il n'y avait que le mur.

- _Regarde, ne les sens-tu pas ?_ siffla la jeune fille en annulant les sortilèges qu'elle avait jeté dessus.

- _L'Héritier les avait aussi, la première fois… Je t'obéirais, une fois que l'Héritier aura quitté Poudlard._

 _-Si tu continu d'attaquer les gens l'école va fermer et il n'y aura plus personne._

Etait-il possible qu'il soit dans les murs ? Elle colla son oreille contre la paroi et entendit un bruissement, comme si quelque chose s'éloignait à l'intérieur.

- _Il est trop tard dans ce cas_ , lui parvint la voix.

Elle semblait plus lointaine.

- _Attends, ne pars pas !_

Mais la voix ne répondit pas.

- _Etaine, il a attaqué quelqu'un_ , siffla Saernel à son oreille.

La jeune fille se mit à courir dans les couloirs.

- _A droite_ , indiqua le serpent.

La sorcière tourna, et s'immobilisa. Il y avait deux corps immobiles à terre. Elle reconnut les deux : l'une d'elle était une Gryffondor, Hermione Granger, l'autre la préfète de Serdaigle, Pénélope Deauclaire. Un miroir était tombé dans l'espace qui les séparait.

- _Oh non_ , soupira la vipère.

Etaine resta silencieuse, caressant le corps écailleux pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle entendit des pas. Elle se ressaisit alors et se dirigea vers eux, préférant se présenter comme témoin que comme possible agresseur. C'était le professeur de métamorphose qui marchait dans le couloir en compagnie de Flitwick, ils se dirigeaient apparemment vers le terrain de quidditch.

-Professeurs ! appela la jeune fille, surprise de trouver autant de panique dans sa voix.

Elle ne voulait pas avoir l'air terrorisé à ce point. Les deux enseignants s'arrêtèrent.

-Miss Knightley, qu'y a-t-il ? demanda le professeur de sortilèges de sa voix flûtée.

-Là-bas…

Elle désigna le couloir d'où elle venait et ne finit pas sa phrase.

-Non.

McGonagall se précipita et quelques secondes plus tard on l'entendit crier :

-Filius !

Flitwick courut à son tour, complètement ridicule, mais la situation ne prêtait pas au rire. Le professeur de métamorphose était penché sur les corps.

-Sont-elles ? interrogea Flitwick en s'arrêtant à côté d'elle.

-Non, juste pétrifiées à ce qu'il semble.

Elle releva la tête.

-Je vais aller prévenir le reste de l'école. Amenez-les à l'infirmerie avec miss Knightley, je vous reverrais dans deux heures avec Severus et Pomona.

Flitwick acquiesça.

-Aidez-moi à les transporter miss Knightley, la pria-t-il.

« _Wingardium Leviosa_ », pensa la jeune fille en pointant sa baguette sur la Gryffondor. Elle suivit le directeur de sa maison en silence et déposa le corps sur l'un des lits de l'infirmerie pendant que Flitwick répondait aux questions de Mme Pomfresh. Etaine croisa les bras derrière son dos et attendit comme le professeur de sortilège le lui avait demandé. Celui-ci finit de répondre à toutes les interrogations de Mme Pomfresh qui les chassa de l'infirmerie.

- _On est pas bien là, pas bien du tout_ , siffla Saernel.

Mais Etaine ne put répondre car ils étaient arrivés.

-Entrez et asseyez-vous, miss Knightley, ordonna le professeur de sortilège.

La jeune fille obéit, se demandant si quelqu'un ne l'avait pas entendu parler Fourchelang, mais la vipère l'aurait averti si cela avait été le cas.

-La situation est critique, si vous savez quelque chose je vous encourage à le dire maintenant, après il sera trop tard, poursuivit l'enseignant après s'être installé derrière son bureau.

La jeune fille pensa immédiatement à tout ce qu'elle avait appris, et qui la désignait presque comme coupable.

-Rien, professeur, répondit-elle.

-Comment vous-êtes-vous trouvé là ?

-Je révisais à la bibliothèque et j'ai réentendu la voix dont je vous ai déjà parlé. C'est en la suivant que je suis tombé sur…

La sorcière s'interrompit et fit semblant d'avaler quelque chose de manière tout à fait convaincante.

-Je vous crois, miss Knightley, finit par soupirer Flitwick après l'avoir regardé si longtemps qu'elle l'avait cru légilimens et s'était concentré sur l'image des deux corps. Rejoignez la salle commune de Serdaigle et restez-y.

-Oui, monsieur.


	17. La fin des vestiges du passé

Les élèves restèrent cloîtré dans leurs salles communes respectives jusqu'à dix-neuf heure où les professeurs référents revinrent, annonçant que le couvre-feu décrété à dix-huit heure au début de l'année entrait de nouveau en vigueur à partir de ce jour. Les spéculations allèrent bon train et on devina rapidement que Pénélope Deauclaire avait été victime d'une attaque. Etaine tut son rôle dans l'affaire et mangea son sandwich en silence. Flitwick avait en effet fait monter le repas en haut pour respecter le couvre-feu. La tension montait de nouveau et même Swan ne parvenait plus à afficher son entrain habituel. Scott lui, était surtout furieux de ne pas avoir pu assister au match, ce qui conduisit Emma à décharger sa fureur sur lui dans une scène mémorable qu'on n'aurait jamais soupçonné d'elle. Etaine l'aurait presque applaudit. Mais cet épisode créa un certain éloignement entre la née-moldue et Anne, plus proche de Scott. Emma se rapprocha alors du groupe formé par Swan, Luna et elle. Zane garda un silence prudent et ne prit pas parti. En voyant tous les désagréments que créaient l'amitié Etaine fut bien contente de ne pas avoir d'autres amis que Saernel. Elle se garda néanmoins de le dire à haute voix, que ce soit en Fourchelang ou en anglais.

Les professeurs avaient pris des mesures radicales pour tenter de lutter contre les attaques sans toutefois supprimer les cours. Chaque groupe était désormais accompagné par le professeur du cours précédent au cours suivant. Ce moyen permettait aux élèves d'arriver en sécurité à la salle de classe où ils devaient se rendre. Du moins pour ceux qui souhaitaient cette sécurité car pour les autres ce n'était qu'un embêtement supplémentaire. Cela avait forcé Rogue à interrompre les leçons particulières qu'il lui donnait, ce qui n'était pas en un sens très regrettable puisque le professeur de potion devenait de plus en plus sarcastique. C'était une manière comme une autre d'évacuer l'angoisse, avait dit la vipère et Etaine devait admettre être d'accord avec lui.

Les examens approchaient et, privé de la bibliothèque et de la salle de classe de Flitwick pour réviser, Swan avait fini par demander à Etaine si elle ne pouvait pas faire boire une potion à Rogue pour qu'il ne le recale pas. La jeune fille avait fermement refusé pendant qu'Emma lui mettait un paquet de notes sous les yeux. Contrairement à la sienne l'écriture de la née-moldue avait l'avantage d'être lisible de tous. Les examens devaient commencer dans deux jours à peine et c'était le temps des révisions de dernière minute. Et c'est dans ce cadre de travail acharné que retentit un jour ce message :

-Tous les élèves doivent immédiatement regagner leurs dortoirs. Les professeurs sont attendus dans leur salle. Dépêchez-vous, s'il vous plait, demanda la voix magiquement amplifiée du professeur McGonagall.

Emma et Swan échangèrent un coup d'œil. Luna s'arrêta de chantonner et Etaine caressa machinalement Saernel. Zane releva la tête, une expression d'angoisse sur son visage. Anne et Scott, occupés à faire une bataille explosive, se figèrent. Aucun d'eux ne dit un seul mot car chacun savait que seule une autre attaque avait pu déclencher cela. Il y eut un bruit d'explosion et l'on vit les cartes roussies de Scott voleter un peu partout dans la salle commune de Serdaigle où était déjà installés les premières années.

Un brouhaha parvint de la porte qui s'ouvrit, dégorgeant un flot d'élèves. Tous avaient des suppositions et des questions mais personne de réponses. Les heures s'écoulèrent ainsi, dans l'incertitude. Les premières année avaient dû laisser leur place devant le feu et s'étaient installés près des fenêtres. Etaine avait cédé son fauteuil à Zane et grimpé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, un peu plus haut que les autres, ne souhaitant pas participer aux spéculations sur l'identité de la victime qu'elle entendait. La tête contre le verre, elle regardait la pluie qui tombait à grosse gouttes dehors. Saernel s'était roulé en escargot sur une pierre et semblait dormir mais il n'arrêtait pas de changer de position. Cette attente était insupportable mais la sorcière savait que si elle se risquait dans les couloirs sous sortilège de désillusion et que c'était remarqué elle risquerait gros. La moindre infraction aux règlements pouvait lui être préjudiciable dans cette situation. Et avec tous les Serdaigles réunis ici il relèverait de l'exploit ne serait-ce que de sortir de la salle sans être remarqué. D'autant que le compte avait déjà été fait trois fois par les préfets pour s'assurer que tout le monde était bien là. Il semblait s'être instauré une sorte de veillée funèbre et personne ne quittait la pièce. A partir de dix-neuf heure des elfes de maison se mirent à circuler, portant des plateaux de sandwichs et chocolats chauds. Certains élèves commandaient d'autres plats que les elfes leur apportaient une dizaine de minutes plus tard, permettant à Etaine de mesurer l'heure. D'autres essayaient d'obtenir des informations mais ils ne savaient rien de ce qui se passait ou avaient eu pour consigne de se taire.

A vingt heures le professeur Flitwick arriva à son tour.

-Professeur, que se passe-t-il ? demanda un sixième année.

-Une autre attaque ? renchérit une quatrième.

Etaine garda le silence, fixant le professeur et secoua légèrement Saernel.

- _Que passa ?_

La jeune fille montra discrètement le professeur de sortilège qui faisait signe aux élèves de se taire.

-Ce que nous craignons est arrivé, dit-il une fois le silence établi, un élève a été capturé par le monstre et emmené dans la Chambre des Secrets.

Flitwick s'interrompit, le silence était pesant, tous attendaient des informations supplémentaires.

-Je vous demanderais de ne pas quitter cette tour et d'aller vous coucher dès à présent, termina-t-il.

-Attendez, professeur ! s'exclama un septième année. Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?

Le professeur de sortilège s'immobilisa et dit :

-Un second message a été écrit en dessous du premier : « son squelette reposera à jamais dans la Chambre ». Vous comprenez bien qu'après de tels évènements il nous est impossible de continuer d'officier. Poudlard va fermer, le train vous ramènera chez vous dès demain.

-Non ! hurla Etaine qui s'était redressé en entendant ces mots. Professeur, vous ne _pouvez_ pas…

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle mais elle n'y prêta aucune attention.

-Des mesures seront prises pour ceux qui ne peuvent suivre leur scolarité chez leurs tuteurs, l'interrompit Flitwick. Mais pas dans ce château, nous trouverons un autre endroit à temps pour la prochaine rentrée.

Sans même avoir eu besoin de consulter Saernel elle sut qu'il mentait, que rien n'avait encore été décidé comme solution de rechange. Elle poussa un hurlement de rage qui fit sursauter la moitié de la salle et grimpa l'escalier quatre à quatre. Derrière elle, elle entendit son nom et une élève demander :

-Qui est la victime ?

Mais la réponse lui resta inconnue. D'un geste brusque elle repoussa la porte du dortoir des filles de première année qui heurta le mur avec un grand bruit. Elle se précipita sur sa valise qu'elle ouvrit d'un coup de pied avant de fouiller frénétiquement dedans. Elle en sortit enfin _Sortilèges les plus courants et leurs contre-maléfices_ qu'elle ouvrit à la dernière page. Elle saisit une plume de son sac et déboucha hâtivement un encrier, renversant la moitié de son contenu sur les draps.

-Etaine, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Emma en entrant dans la pièce.

La jeune fille releva un instant la tête pour voir qu'elle était accompagnée de Luna et, malgré le sortilège des escaliers, Swan et le professeur Flitwick.

- _Maintenant_ tu vas me dire tout ce que tu sais, marmonna-t-elle avec colère en trempant sa plume.

- _Poudlard va fermer si vous ne me dites pas où est la Chambre des Secrets_ , écrivit-elle, priant pour que Salazar réponde.

-Miss Knightley, que faites-vous ?

La jeune fille releva la tête.

-Il sait où se trouve la Chambre et ce qu'elle contient, dit-elle en montrant l'ouvrage d'où ses mots disparaissaient. S'il me le dit, on pourra faire quelque chose ?

Elle détesta le ton de supplication qu'avait pris sa voix.

-Je suppose, oui, répondit Flitwick, mais qu'est-ce que ce livre pourrait nous apprendre ?

-Rien, ce n'est pas le livre qui m'intéresse, c'est celui qui l'a écrit.

-Il y a les mêmes signes bizarres que sur ton cahier ! s'exclama Swan qui s'était assis à côté d'elle.

Etaine reporta son attention sur l'ouvrage, et eu un soupir de soulagement Salazar avait répondu.

- _Tu as ouvert la Chambre ?_

 _-Non, je n'ai pas votre énigme, Voldemort l'a prise. Un élève a été emmené dans la Chambre_ , répondit-elle.

-Tu comprends ce qu'il y a d'écrit ? demanda Emma en s'installant de l'autre côté.

-Evidemment, c'est du Fourchelang.

-Qui est-ce, miss Knightley ? Ce peut être dangereux, l'avertit Flitwick.

-C'est Salazar Serpentard, répondit-elle en regardant le professeur dans les yeux.

Celui-ci sursauta brusquement et Luna s'approcha, intéressé.

-C'est vrai que son père était un vampire ?

-Traduis, la pressa Swan en l'ignorant.

- _Le but de la Chambre n'était pas la fermeture de Poudlard mais son rayonnement à travers le monde entier…_

Etaine étouffa un juron et répéta à voix haute ce qui était écrit.

- _Nous n'avons plus de temps, Salazar, et si nous en perdons encore se sera la fin de Poudlard !_

 _-Tu as les bracelets ?_

La jeune fille traduisit en écrivant.

- _Oui, mais ils ne me servent à rien, le monstre refuse de m'obéir._

 _-_ Quels bracelets ? interrogea une voix.

-Ceux qui sont censés permettre de contrôler le monstre, mais ils ne sont d'aucune utilité, j'ai déjà essayé, dit rapidement la sorcière.

La réponse du fondateur se fit attendre au point qu'Etaine rajouta :

- _S'il vous plait…_

C'était la phrase qu'il fallait écrire.

 _-_ Dans ce cas, il existe un moyen très simple de le vaincre, lut-elle, c'est un…

A ce moment le livre lui échappa des mains et flotta à mi-chemin entre le lit et la fenêtre, visible de tous. La sorcière tendit le bras mais Flitwick lui attrapa la main, l'empêchant de toucher le volume. Il fit bien car à ce moment des flammes noires dévorèrent la couverture.

La fumée se condensa et des lettres se formèrent dans les airs, en anglais. Swan les lut :

Je suis, et reste, le seul et unique détenteur du secret de Salazar Serpentard et son digne Héritier.

L'ouvrage retomba à terre sous sa véritable apparence, un peu roussis.

-Maudis sois-tu ! s'exclama Etaine, il allait tout dire.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? questionna Emma d'une petite voix.

-C'est de la magie noire, répondit le professeur de sortilège, et d'un très haut niveau. Savez-vous qui c'était, miss Knightley ?

La jeune fille s'avança et d'un coup de baguette ouvrit le livre. Le feu n'était pas allé jusqu'à l'intérieur et les papiers étaient intact.

-Oui, j'ai reconnu l'écriture.

Elle montra un des parchemins.

-Il est de la même main que celui-ci, parvenez-vous à le lire ?

Les autres secouèrent la tête.

-Ne serait-ce que la signature ?

Nouvelle dénégation.

-Lord Voldemort, soupira-t-elle simplement. Il avait tout prévu.

Des frissons accueillirent sa déclaration.

-Quoi, vous voulez dire que Vous-Savez-Qui a déclenché ce sortilège alors qu'il est actuellement on ne sait où ?

-Justement, on ne sait pas où il est, il pourrait tout aussi bien être dans cette pièce qu'à l'autre bout du monde. Vous connaissez déjà mon hypothèse. En tout cas ce qui est sûr c'est que c'est lui qui a ouvert la Chambre il y a cinquante ans, ce papier l'atteste et il y écrivait son intention de recommencer et de, comment dit-il déjà ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au papier.

-D'achever l'œuvre de son ancêtre. Il n'y parle que de vengeance et a dérobé l'énigme laissée par Salazar indiquant où se trouve la Chambre. Il n'y a plus aucun moyen de trouver l'entrée à temps.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux et se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

-Etaine… commença Emma.

-Partez, laissez-moi tranquille, dit-elle d'une voix atone.

D'un signe discret Flitwick leur indiqua de sortir de la pièce. Il quitta le dortoir le dernier, jetant un dernier regard à la silhouette ramassée sur elle-même.

Etaine entendit la porte se refermer doucement et laissa échapper ses larmes.

- _J'avais vraiment cru… que je pourrais ne pas y retourner_ , murmura-t-elle.

- _Ce n'est pas pour l'éternité, et ils ne vont pas t'y laisser, il y a des gens qui t'aiment ici._

Mais rien de ce qu'il put dire ne la consola et ses larmes coulèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

-Debout ! s'exclama Swan avec exubérance en entrant dans la pièce, portée par Emma et Luna.

Luna lui versa un broc d'eau sur la tête.

-Eh, protesta Etaine en se protégeant de ses mains.

- _Je vais la mordre !_ s'exclama Saernel, pas content de s'être fait réveiller en sursaut.

Les premiers rayons de l'aube étaient visibles.

-C'est pour chasser les esprits des larmes, se justifia la fille blonde.

-Fini, le monstre est vaincu et l'Héritier détruit, rit Emma. Quand je pense que j'ai eu peur tout l'an passé à cause de cette stupide Chambre des Secrets.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda la sorcière, surprise qu'ils soient tous si joyeux après la tristesse de la veille.

-Il y a un banquet, reprit Swan avec un sourire d'enfant, viens, il ne faut pas qu'on soit en retard.

-On va tout t'expliquer, déclara Emma, souriant elle aussi.

-Enfin ce qu'on sait, tempéra Luna qui était étrangement la plus sérieuse des trois. Le professeur Flitwick est arrivé et nous a dit que tout le monde était convié à un grand banquet pour fêter la fin de la Chambre des Secrets. Il a été question d'Harry Potter, d'une épée, d'un basilic et de Tu-Sais-Qui.

-Même si on n'a pas très bien compris toute l'histoire toujours est-il que c'est fini, rit Swan.

Luna lui versa la carafe d'eau sur la tête. Etaine éclata d'un vrai rire et non de cette parodie glacée et pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle se sentit soulagée.

-Et le mieux dans tout ça c'est que les examens sont annulé, hurla Swan, trempé, tandis qu'Emma fuyait devant Luna et sa cruche d'eau qui fuyait devant Saernel. Etaine entreprit aussitôt d'étouffer l'hyperactif riant aux éclats sous son oreiller, aussi hilare que lui. Swan se débattit et fini par lui faire lâcher prise. A ce moment on entendit un bruit d'éclaboussure prouvant que Luna venait de purifier Emma aussi.

-Vous vous amusez bien ? leur cria Swan.

Il fit mal car son audace fut punie du supplice des chatouilles. Interrompant ce qui promettait de devenir une belle fête, Anne arriva pour leur reprocher leur retard et reçut aussitôt le contenu de la carafe au pied du lit d'Etaine à la figure.

Anne se fit aussitôt un devoir d'étrangler l'hyperactif qui prit la fuite par la porte, vêtu de son seul pyjama. La Fourchelang récupéra le serpent et le remis dans ses cheveux. Emma, Luna et Etaine, s'appuyant les unes sur les autres pour se relever franchirent à leur tour la porte où les attendaient Scott et Zane, eux aussi en pyjama qui leur racontèrent avoir vu Swan partir comme une fusée, Anne à sa poursuite. En descendant dans la salle commune Etaine s'aperçut qu'elle était presque la seule à être habillée, les autres s'étant contentés de passer une robe par-dessus leur pyjama. Mais elle s'aperçut rapidement que si les gens les regardaient ce n'était pas à cause de son uniforme chiffonné ou de la petite bosse que formait Saernel dans sa chevelure mais parce qu'ils étaient trempés.


	18. Ce n'est jamais qu'un au revoir

Bras dessus bras dessous, ils se rendirent à la Grande Salle, riant aux éclats de leur blagues les moins drôles. Etaine se sentait d'humeur joyeuse, il semblait en effet ridicule qu'elle ait pu croire que Poudlard fermerait moins d'une journée auparavant. Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle où un magnifique festin avait été préparé. Des bannières représentant un lion d'or sur fond rouge paraient toute la salle et les Gryffondor étaient les plus exubérants, concurrençant même Swan pour l'occasion. Et ce n'était pas faute de l'hyperactif qui avait trouvé moyen d'entrainer Emma dans une curieuse danse au milieu de l'allée séparant les Serdaigle des Poufsouffle. Un grand sourire aux lèvres Etaine s'assit à côté de Luna et Swan se laissa tomber quelques secondes plus tard à côté de la fille blonde. Emma s'installa en face de lui, Anne à ses côté. Venaient ensuite Scott et Zane, en face d'Etaine. Les assiettes d'or étaient vides, laissant à penser que McGonagall, directrice en l'absence de Dumbledore allait faire un discours. La jeune fille tourna les yeux vers la table des professeurs. L'homme à la barbe blanche était de retour et saluait certains enseignants. Toujours aussi peu jovial qu'à l'habitude, Severus Rogue observait la salle. Son regard croisa un instant celui de la sorcière qui lui adressa son plus beau sourire. La commissure des lèvres du professeur de potion se releva légèrement et il continua son inspection. Il ne fallait pas s'attendre à grand-chose de plus de sa part mais cela réchauffa le cœur d'Etaine. Il faudrait qu'elle et Saernel s'excusent de l'avoir soupçonné, mais peut-être était-il déjà au courant… Seuls à être presque silencieux, les Serpentard paraissaient mécontents et semblaient bouder. La chute de l'Héritier de Serpentard ne devait pas les réjouir puisqu'ils partageaient ses opinions.

-Au fait, qui était l'héritier, finalement ? demanda-t-elle à Zane.

-Aucune idée, répondit celui-ci, Dumbledore le dira sûrement.

Justement celui-ci se tournait vers eux. Il balaya du regard la salle pleine, les derniers élèves venant de s'asseoir ou allant d'une table à l'autre. Le directeur leva les mains pour réclamer le silence qui se fit en quelques minutes.

-Ainsi que vous avez peut-être pu le remarquer le philtre régénérateur de mandragore a été administré à vos camarades pétrifiés et ceux-ci sont de retour parmi nous.

Il dut s'interrompre quand une salve d'applaudissement couvrit le volume de sa voix.

-Les autres professeurs et moi-même avons décidé en signe de réjouissance d'annuler les examens de fin d'année.

-Ouais ! cria Swan en brandissant un poing vers le ciel.

Il rougit aussitôt tandis que toute la salle éclatait de rires et de cris de joie.

-Et, comme certains d'entre vous ont dû le parier avant même le début de l'année, nous allons avoir besoin d'un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal pour cause d'amnésie.

Nouveaux sifflements et cris.

-Mais il n'est guère temps de s'embêter avec la paperasse. Comme vos directeurs de maison vous l'ont peut-être raconté, Harry Potter, ci-présent.

Il désigna la table des Gryffondor d'un large geste de main, déclenchant de nouveaux applaudissements.

-Je disais donc Harry Potter est parvenu à découvrir, avec l'aide de ses amis, l'emplacement de la Chambre des Secrets et, accompagné de Ronald Weasley, a eu le courage d'aller au secours de la sœur de ce dernier, maintenue prisonnière dans la Chambre. Ce faisant il a de nouveau été confronté à Lord Voldemort qui était déjà parvenu à ouvrir la Chambre durant sa propre scolarité. Je crois d'ailleurs que quelqu'un m'avait déjà fait part de cette supposition.

Il sembla un instant chercher la personne du regard. Et Etaine se sentit absurdement fière que Flitwick ait raconté sa supposition au directeur alors qu'elle n'avait rien accompli d'exceptionnel.

-Bref, cet exploit et d'autant plus remarquable que le monstre de Serpentard, un basilic, a été également vaincu à cette occasion, libérant Poudlard de cette menace à jamais.

Nouveaux applaudissements mais plus froids, le mot « Voldemort » ayant rafraichi quelques ardeurs.

-J'ai donc accordé en conséquence à Gryffondor quatre cents points.

Les applaudissements de la maison en question furent assourdissants.

-Ce qui nous permet de procéder dès à présent à la remise de la coupe des quatre maisons. En quatrième place, Poufsouffle avec trois-cent-quatre-vingt-dix-huit points (applaudissements). En troisième place Serpentard avec quatre-cent-soixante-trois points (nouveaux applaudissements). En seconde place Serdaigle avec quatre-cent-soixante-cinq points (ré-applaudissements). Et en première place avec huit-cent-douze points Gryffondor a qui revient la coupe des quatre maisons.

Tonnerre d'applaudissements.

-De deux points, hurla Scott pour se faire entendre, sans cesser de battre des mains, vous avez vu la tête de Rogue ? Il est en troisième place !

Etaine regarda et vit qu'il avait l'air plus sinistre que jamais en serrant la main du professeur McGonagall.

Dumbledore dut attendre plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir reprendre la parole.

-Je crois qu'il ne me reste désormais plus qu'une chose à ajouter : bon appétit !

Et nouveau vivats tandis que les plats regorgeaient brusquement de nourriture. Saernel se jeta aussitôt sur la nourriture, aux vus de tous. Dans l'ensemble se fut un des petits déjeuners les plus mémorables qu'il fut donné à Etaine d'assister. Tout le monde sauf elle et quelques autres étaient en pyjama et les toasts les plus extravagants en vinrent à être énoncés. On alla jusqu'à « à Salazar, c'est un rusé roublard » et « au jus de citrouille d'Hagrid ». Et le géant arriva vers le milieu du festin, libéré d'Azkaban. La Grande Salle ne commença à se vider que vers dix heures, soit après trois heures de bombance. La majorité des élèves repartirent dans leurs dortoirs pour une sieste digestive.

 _-Je vais me promener_ , prévint Saernel au moment où Etaine posait la tête sur l'oreiller.

- _D'accord_ , répondit-elle en fermant les rideaux.

Luna était partie se promener aussi mais les autres dormaient, même Swan qui était apparemment un cauchemar à supporter le soir.

La jeune fille se réveilla en début d'après-midi. Le serpent n'était toujours pas de retour. Elle se leva sans bruit et ramassa le livre de Salazar qu'elle posa précautionneusement dans sa valise après avoir passé plusieurs minutes à en caresser la couverture. Finalement le Fourchelang avait quand même un bon fond.

Pied nus pour ne pas réveiller les autres, elle descendit dans la salle commune déserte où elle enfila ses chaussures et se mit à vagabonder dans le château, sans destination précise en tête. L'atmosphère était étrange sans les étudiants dans les couloirs durant la journée. Un peu comme si les vacances étaient déjà là. La jeune fille se sentait comme une intruse dans ce lieu silencieux.

-Miss Knightley ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas avec vos camarades ?

La sorcière se retourna, c'était Severus Rogue.

-Ils dorment tous.

Le professeur de potion s'avança.

-Il paraît que vous me soupçonniez.

-J'avais de bonnes raisons, monsieur le mangemort, mais en l'occurrence c'était Saernel.

-Je suppose que je ne parviendrais pas à vous faire sortir cette idée de la tête, constata-t-il.

Cette discussion était l'une des plus calmes qu'ils aient jamais eut.

-Prouvez-moi que vous ne l'êtes pas et je changerais peut-être d'avis.

-Vous êtes infernale miss Knightley.

-Et vous plus sarcastique que de raison.

-Je suppose que c'est votre manière de faire un compliment ?

-En effet. Mais je retiens le vôtre. Et je m'excuse de vous avoir soupçonné.

-Vous ne semblez pas particulièrement repentante.

-A peine, l'impolitesse est un trait commun à toute l'humanité si l'on en suit votre définition. Et je ne vois aucune raison valable d'y déroger.

-Parler avec vous revient à traverser des sables mouvants, on sait qu'on va s'y enfoncer mais vous détournez si bien l'attention qu'on s'étonne d'être tombé.

-Nous avons la même façon de faire des compliments, semble-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas totalement impossible. « En effet » est habituellement ma réplique mais depuis notre rencontre vous l'employez davantage.

-Rien n'interdit l'emploi de cette expression, mais il est possible qu'elle me vienne de vous. Je n'avais pas remarqué ce tic de langage.

L'homme sembla sourire.

-J'ai entendu parler d'un incident vous concernant, le maudire n'est pas très prudent.

-J'ai le courage de mes opinions, parfois. Et tout vaut mieux que de retourner à jamais à l'orphelinat.

-Ce n'aurait pas été définitif.

-C'aurait été une éternité.

-Où aviez-vous trouvé ce livre ?

-Tout simplement dans la bibliothèque. Mais cela n'a plus d'importance _Sortilèges les plus courants et leurs contre-maléfices_ qui permettait de communiquer avec Salazar a été détruit. Et le reste n'a plus d'importance maintenant que la Chambre est définitivement refermée.

-Filius a parlé du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Vous vous êtes bien renseigné, qui d'autre est au courant ?

-Dumbledore.

La jeune fille soupira et s'adossa contre le mur.

-Il y avait trois feuillets dans le livre de Salazar deux de la main du fondateur et le dernier était signé Voldemort. Il avait dérobé l'énigme laissée par Serpentard qui lui avait permis de procéder à l'ouverture de la Chambre il y a cinquante ans. Lorsque j'ai réussi à convaincre Salazar de m'en révéler l'emplacement le sort que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait jeté s'est réactivé et a détruit _Sortilèges les plus courants et leurs contre-maléfices_ , nous empêchant de prendre connaissance des informations détenues par le fondateur. Voldemort était-il réellement dans ce château ?

-Non, c'est à travers un journal qu'il s'est arrangé pour obliger Ginny Weasley à ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets.

-Je lui ressemble, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Etaine après un silence.

-A qui ?

-Voldemort, répondit-elle comme si s'était une évidence.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait pris la peine de chercher le véritable Héritier dans ta situation, répondit lentement le professeur de potion. La dernière fois il avait fait accuser Hagrid. Il aurait probablement monté de toute pièce un piège dans lequel se serait jeté un élève tout ce qu'il y a de plus innocent.

-Et Hagrid, n'était-il pas innocent ?

-Il élevait une acromentule dans un placard.

-Je ne vois pas tellement de différences avec moi.

-Il n'aurait jamais pris la peine de se mettre en danger sans rien récolter en échange comme tu l'as fait à cette farce de Lockhart.

-Je ne sais même pas ce qui m'a poussé à faire ça…

-Tu as ce qu'il appellerait des faiblesses dont il est dépourvu.

-Je ne suis pas faible !

-Et que d'autres comme Dumbledore considère comme du courage, termina calmement Rogue. Il est vrai que tu lui ressemble beaucoup, même physiquement, mais il y a de grandes différences entre lui et toi. Ne serait-ce que le fait que tu t'en inquiète.

-Merci.

-Mais de rien.

-Serez-vous le prochain professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal ?

-J'ai posé ma candidature, mais cela fait treize ans que je le fait…

-Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas eut le poste ?

-Vous le savez déjà, miss Knightley.

-Merci.

-Vous m'avez déjà remercié.

-Pour autre chose.

-C'est le départ de Lockhart qui vous rends si joyeuse ?

-Plutôt la fin de la Chambre des Secrets. Bonnes vacances professeur.

Et elle se mit à courir.

-Où allez-vous ? cria-t-il dans son dos.

-A la bibliothèque, je viens de me souvenir d'un sort que j'aimerais apprendre !

Le sortilège d'agrandissement était d'un niveau aspic, mais dans la semaine qui restait Etaine parvint à le maîtriser et l'étrenna aussitôt sur sa valise. Sans les examens de fin d'année, les premières années eurent devant eux de nombreuses heures à occuper. Anne et Emma se réconcilièrent, mais la née-moldue resta proche de Swan. Scott se rapprocha encore d'Anne et Etaine trouva leur manège au-delà du visible, néanmoins Luna ne sembla rien remarquer des liens qui se nouaient et resta un peu solitaire. Zane apprit à la Fourchelang à jouer aux échecs magiques, jeu dont elle ignorait même les règles de la version classique. Mais une fois les principes intégrés elle se révéla une tacticienne douée et donna quelques sueurs froides au sang-mêlé sans jamais toutefois le vaincre. En échange elle lui enseigna quelques menus sortilèges du livre consumé dont elle se souvenait.

Sans cours auxquels assister, Poudlard était un paradis et la semaine sembla se dérouler en quelques heures à peine. C'est avec regret qu'Etaine remonta dans le dortoir préparer sa valise. Aux affaires qu'elle avait apportées elle rajouta le livre de Salazar et ses bracelets qui n'étaient désormais plus d'aucune utilité ainsi qu'un nombre assez considérable de fioles des potions qu'elle avait préparées durant l'année, toutes soigneusement étiquetées. Elle boucla la malle et la mit dans sa poche qu'elle avait au préalable ensorcelée pour que la valise puisse y tenir. Saernel revint de promenade à ce moment-là.

- _Ça va me manquer_ , soupira-t-il.

- _On revient dans deux mois, ce n'est jamais qu'un au revoir comme dit Machin, je ne me souviens pas de son nom._

 _-Tu ne te souviens jamais de tes références._

 _-Parfois si._

 _-C'est long deux mois_ , soupira de nouveau le serpent.

- _Pas la peine de me le rappeler. J'ai quand même fini par apprendre à compter._

Avec un dernier soupir elle descendit l'escalier. Ces deux mois loin de Poudlard allaient être interminables.

Dans le train les premières années de Serdaigle réussirent à trouver un compartiment où n'étaient installé que deux septièmes années de Serpentard.

-C'est complet, dit le plus grand.

-Ça m'a pourtant l'air vide, répliqua Anne.

-On ne veut pas de mioches ici, renchérit le second.

-Eh bien si vous ne voulez pas nous voir vous n'avez qu'à partir, lança Etaine en entrant.

-T'es qui toi ?

-Est-ce que ça te regarde ?

-Eh, tu ne nous parle pas comme ça !

La jeune fille sourit et caressa négligemment Saernel qui sortait la tête de ses cheveux pour voir de quoi il était question.

-Je crois, dit-elle lentement en pointant sa baguette sur eux, que je vais parler de la manière qui me plaît à qui je désire. _Et maintenant dehors !_

Les deux Serpentard se regardèrent mais le Fourchelang, ajouté au serpent et à la baguette pointé sur eux les dissuadèrent de répliquer. Le souvenir de Voldemort était encore solidement ancré dans la communauté magique. Les deux se levèrent et quittèrent le compartiment par la porte qu'elle leur indiquait.

-Et voilà le travail ! s'exclama Etaine en s'affalant sur une des banquettes.

-Tu fais peur quand tu t'y mets, dit Swan en s'asseyant en face.

-C'était juste une question d'imitation, mais ni eux ni moi n'ont jamais vu Voldemort alors même si c'était bancal ils n'y ont vu que du feu. Et arrêtez de trembler vous êtes ridicules, ce n'est qu'un surnom, même pas un nom.

-Il n'empêche que tu ne dirais pas ça s'il était encore à l'apogée de sa puissance, remarqua Zane.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je dirais si c'était le cas, mais ce serait intéressant à exploiter, les résultats devraient être meilleurs encore.

-Tu es complétement folle.

-Heureuse de l'être, rugit-elle en lançant la sphère d'eau qu'elle préparait derrière son dos, déclenchant aussitôt une nouvelle bagarre.

 **Donc, voici la fin du tome I. Je compte poster le deux dans quelques temps, quand j'aurais fini de lire les conditions d'utilisation pour poster d'autres histoire.**


End file.
